The Goblin King
by DarkPhantomlight
Summary: Mai works for SPR. Nothing has changed until an old promise comes to the surface sending her to the Labyrinth. Meeting the Goblin King was not enough, Mai has to follow three set of rules, plus survive its horror that comes with it. Can she remember her promise to survive? One thing is for sure, can she get back home alive? A love story that will leave them aching.. NxM au..
1. Chapter One: The Promise

The Goblin King

Mai works for Shibuya Psychic Research, she and the gang continue on to solve cases. Mai has an allergic reaction when men touch her even with the slightest brush. One night, she finds a letter. She opens it and finds the most romantic words, which she ever read, thus trapping her in the world called Labyrinth… Meeting the Goblin King, her world turns upside down… To escape, she needs to do one task and one task only…. To save the lost soul, that is trapped in the labyrinth.

Three rules she learns:

One: The Goblin King is no Joke

Two: Never ever, touch him, if she can?

Three: The labyrinth is not what it seems.

Can she follow the rules? After all, the Goblin King rules his labyrinth, and his words are law. A deep innocent true love that will leave both aching for each other.

A disclaimer: I **Don't** own Ghost Hunt or Labyrinth. It won't go as the original story, will be my own original plot, I hope… Slightly Au.

NxM pairing:

Friendship, Adventure, Horror, Supernatural and Romance

(Will take both points of view)

* * *

Chapter One: The Promise

 **Mai pov**

There's a story, a love story. Maybe you have heard of it before or not.

Many can start, as Once upon a time, or One stormy night. That is not the case with this.. My story will start at.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star," he whispers, watching his light blue eyes shining with happiness. I press my hand on the glass, spreading my fingers. He does the same; I close my eyes and wish I could feel his warm hand.

"Oh my Goblin Prince, why you never answer me, why are you trapped in the mirror?" I asked him. The Prince small face drops and removes his hand.

"I did a bad thing, so I'm punished, that's all you need to know." He stands up from his sitting position and looks behind him. I saw his body going rigid, and all I can see is my pink bedroom reflection instead what he could see, but my heart hurts for him.

"I have to go. Promise me," his voice seems to hesitate. I nodded.

"I will, remember, too…."

"Mai who are you talking to this time?" My mother surprises me when she opens the door. I turn around with wide eyes.

"To my friend; he wants me to…"

"Not again.. Mai you are eleven years old, is it the Goblin again?" she asks, moving towards my side, eyeing my big mirror.

"Yes mama, he needs my help. I'm the only one that can help him." I stood and turn to look at him, but for my disappointment, he was gone.

"Since you were five, you made him up, and only see him in the reflections. Aren't you a little too old for this?" She sighs, shaking her head in a disappointment.

"Mama, he's real, I say he's real. We made a promise, Mama, don't please." I shout, watching my mother take a hold of my mirror.

"This is for your own good." And before I could protest, she takes away the only thing that connects me to the Goblin Prince. Tears swell in my eyes.

"Goblin Prince. I promise, just promise me that you will." and I cried hard.

…

I gasp out from my dream; sweat covering me from head to toe. I turned to face my alarm clock, and it flashes one in the morning. Isn't it great, when you are sleeping deep and wake up that time because of a dream or nightmare? I purely love it. I rolled my eyes and gather my blanket up to my chin.

"I keep having the same dream. I can't remember anything." I frowned, looking around my dark room. My heart beats hard, and I can feel a headache pounding in my head.

"I'm twenty-three, and I'm acting like a child," I whispered to myself, huddling back into my safe zone. Closing my eyes, I tried to back to sleep, but one thing's for sure.

"I miss mama," with that final thought, somehow I drifted to sleep.

….

"You are late." I heard my boss hiss behind me. I sigh; turn around to look at his icy blue eyes.

"Sorry, I was taking my finals, didn't I tell you yesterday?" My boss lowers his cup.

"I'm surprised that you even made it to the college." he raised a brow, making my blood boil with anger.

"You are a jerk, ever since I met you seven years ago, in high school you haven't changed one bit," I grumble.

"I doubt that. " I heard on my right. I raised a brow and turned, to see Lin leaning against my desk looking at some papers at hand.

"Oh, didn't see you there Lin. Good afternoon, and what makes you say that?" I cross my arms, arching a brow up.

"Just stating," He shrugs, giving my boss a smirk, turning around to head for his office.

"Men," I gasp out. My boss stood up from his couch, and adjusts his black shirt, then ran his fingers through yet black short hair.

"Tea and you can leave early, there's no case today." He mumbles, heading for his office.. I found, tilting my head.

"Okay, want me to call your girlfriend? She has been worried calling me nonstop yesterday." He stops in his tracks and turn his head, giving me a smile, as his icy eyes warm up. I smirked at him.

"Tell her to meet me later at the Café down the office." I smiled at him.

"Yes boss, as you wish." He smiles even more.

"You Mr. Davis is a love-struck fool," I mumbled. Suddenly his eyes turn icy once again, turning to face me. I gasp out when he gets close to me.

"Please, don't touch me," I begged, already feeling the effect. He smirks at me and leans closer. I blinked.

"Mai, you have never been in love, so don't judge. When you do, I'll be the one making fun of you." He quickly stated.

"Jerk, you know I had a crush on you, but you rejected me." I reminded him, taking a step back. He chuckles.

"Seriously, it was a crush, but when you fall in love, you will become a love struck fool, but a word of advice sometimes is dangerous. Love comes with pain," with that, he goes into his office, leaving me confused by his words.

"Fool, I was hurt when you rejected me," I whispered, looking at my hand.

"I'm the fool, because this would never work out since I can't even hold any man hand."

…..

"Ayako, Bou-san our boss has been acting odd after he got a girlfriend, is strange," I whispered, holding my bag strap, that night, heading home. Today has been normal as always. School and work, that's all. Ayako and Bou-san wanted to hang out for a bit since it's their day off.

"Ah, you keep calling him boss since then, why? Are you jealous?" Bou-san wiggles his eyes brows. I frowned, looking up at him.

"Jealous?" we stop at the crossing lights and blink.

"Yes. You did have a crush on him when you were younger." Ayako spoke this time, looking at the red light.

"I did, but not anymore." I remembered the feeling, but after he rejected me, I moved on. That aching feeling came back, so I rub my chest.

"Maybe the entire ghost hunts scared your love away?" Bou-san lamely joked. I blinked, giving him, 'Are you serious?' look.

He nervously laughs as a sweat drop.

"Seriously, you stop liking him?" Ayako asks, watching the light change, and we started to cross.

"I did. I have no feelings for him." I told her, is true, plus, I feel like I have something important to do.. Maybe has to do with that strange dream?

"Wow, first love out." Bou-san whistles out, turning the corner, after reaching the other side of the sidewalk. Down an alleyway we went a short cut to my own apartment. I normally never make it by myself, but if I'm with someone I trust, I don't mind.

"Can we stop talking about him, and let's concentrate what matters, that I will be single for the rest of my life," I joked, even though deep inside, I ache to have a boyfriend and get married.

"Tell me again, how did you inherit that strange allergy? I mean, I'm a doctor and I never heard of allergies to men.." Ayako crosses her arms, thinking hard. I shrug my shoulder.

"I don't know, it started after I was eleven, I break out bad. The first time was when I enter school one day, and a boy from my class touched my arm. I broke into hives. I thought it was something else, like food or something, but it was confirmed, when some other guy touched my arm once again and painfully hives broke out again. Since then, can't touch any male." My sad life, so I never dated. Bou-san stops his tracks and shook his head.

"Sad, really sad, don' worry, I have faith you will one day." he was about to pat my back, but Ayako stops him by grabbing his arm.

"Geez, thanks Monk." I rolled my eyes, smiling at him. While we kept walking, cough up in our own thoughts, a sudden noise caught our attention. (A tin lid falling down,) Turing round, we saw a typical horror flick cliché, a black cat jumping on top of the trash can.

"Typical." I laugh while Ayako nods her head.

"It is."

"Let's go, before something creepy happens, I want a break from horror, after our last case." Bou-san mumbles. I shivered from the memories.

"Hai, let's do that."

Walking rapidly, my heart starts to hammer hard. It's getting creepy and suddenly the street lights started to flicker. I shivered once again.

'Something feels wrong.' My guts screamed. Turning my head, I spot a large worn out warehouse in my right. Never took notice of it until now. Suddenly a large dropping noise echoes inside...

"What is that?" Ayako asks nervously. I shrug at her

"Sounded like something was dropped or something," I mumbled. Bou-san took steps forward.

"Let's investigate, someone might hurt?" he took a wild guess.

"Who would be crazy ought to be inside of abandoning place?"

"Crazy people, you should know by now." Bou-san started running toward us the opening of the creepy abandon factory. There, a large hole is found, near the trash cans.

So we all three went in, being careful to not get hurt. Ayako takes out her cell and put on the flashlight.

"Is creepy, looks very old." She mumbles. I look to around see old machinery around, looks like to make shoes or something, rusting into nothingness. I groaned, when a sudden shiver ran down my spine.

"Let's get out of here." I whispered to her. She nodded in agreement, but Bou-san disagreed, causing us to moan.

"Let's make sure no one is here first." Both of us nodded, in defeat, knowing that he won't give up. Walking deep into the factory, looking at an old shoe, and some clothes, rotting away, another loud thump is heard behind me. Stopping in my tracks, I turned, and head in the direction of the noise.

The thumping continues to get louder and louder, and my heart kept on thumping fearfully. Using the moonlight as my light, I continue on. (I look up, to spot holes in the ceilings.)

"What am I doing, I need to tell them." I scolded myself.

Turning around, to reach them, suddenly there was no one around; my eye widens to see a mirror, a mirror that looks like in my dream the same body length mirror.

My heart thump, walking up to it, I press my hand on the cold glass.

"What are you doing here? Didn't mama throw you out?" I talk to it as an old friend. Shaking my head, I rub my forehead.

"Okay, I'm going mental. Ayako! Housho?" I called out, moving around and the creepy mirror, but stop; I felt something crumbling under my shoes. I look down, to see a folded paper. Bending down, I pick it up and read it. With the small light, I could make out the words

" _My Dearest; how much I miss you. It's been too long, how much I long for your company and your warmth. You are the only thing that keeps me sane. Come to me, let me hold you in my arms, and let me show you, how much you mean to me. I can't promise you the moon or the stars, but I promise you my heart to you. I wait for you, like I always have_

 _Truly yours:"_

It wasn't signed, but I have tears running down my cheeks, and my heart clenched. Tears kept running, when I turn to stare at the mirror, seeing my own reflection, I cover my mouth.

"Why am I crying like a fool? Why does my heart hurts?" I gasp out, clenching into my chest, crumpling the paper.

"Oh God, what's wrong with me?" I kept crying, hurting, for how long, I cried, I don't know, but it felt forever. Suddenly the mirrors start to move inside. It looks like a water effect, with a wave effect.

I breathe out, wiping my eyes.

"What the?" I question, placing my hand on the glass. My eyes widen when my hand phase right through.

"What the hell?" I yell, but before I could pull back, I felt a warm, strong hand on mine and it pulls me in the mirror.

…

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are.

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are!"

"Keep your promise, and save him."

* * *

Let me know… should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2: The Goblin King

Chapter Two: The Goblin King

 **Mai pov**

"Is she alive?"

"Yes, let her be,"

"But my King,"

"But nothing, she'll awake soon," I could hear a deep male voice; I groan twitching my hand, the first thing I felt is dirt on my hands.

"King, my King, she's waking up," the male voice echoed hard with joy. I open my eyes, at first it's blurry. After a few seconds, my vision came back to me. I see is a pair of brown eyes, familiar eyes. I jolted up, only for my body to groan in agony.

"What happen, Bou-san?" I asked, turning to face him. Bou-san blinks at me then turn his gaze toward his right.

"Bou-san? My King, who is he? "Then he turns to face me.

"My name is Housho, I'm no monk." He explains. My eyes roam his attire, loosely red pants, and an old fashion joker red shirt. His hair untied and wild.

I rub my eyes and stood up. My eyes widen, to see myself not in the old factory, but an old ruin castle. It looks like one; the walls are a faded gray and broken, falling into pieces.

"Well, I'm not in Kansas anymore," I quoted, trying to figure this out. I turned to face Bou-san.

"Bou-san, why are you dressed like that, and where are we?" I asked him. Bou-san knitted his brows together.

"Again, my name is Housho, not Bou-san. My king, I think you bought the wrong girl." He repeats. I slowly turn for a reason my heart beats rapidly. Then my eyes connect with two blue one, and my heart jumps tremendously.

"I got the right girl." When he said that, our eyes were locked, and for a reason, I felt a pull towards him. My heart beating harder. He's a tall man; I could reach half way to his torso. Dark, deep hair, brushed. His bangs cover a part of his eye, and he smirks at me, but it doesn't reach his eyes. He wore a dark black jacket, which reaches to his knees, black combat boots, and tight pants. As well, he wore no shirt under his jacket. I blush a little, to see how well tone he is and a little tan. I shook it off.

"What type of joke is this? I mean, I know you were mad at me for coming late to work, but this is a little off the top, and getting the others involved, really. I know you like to play, but this is over the top." I place my hand on my hips.

He tilts his head.

"Girl, how dare you speak to our King like that? Bow down to him." Bou-san snaps at me.

"Why? Look, very funny, ha ha, now can we stop." I told him. My boss walks up to me, for a reason his eyes roam me, from head to my shoes. For a reason, his gaze caused me to feel odd, and my breath caught. He never had this effect on me before.

"We can't stop, we just got started, and you need to keep your promise. Plus, this is my place and my rules." His voice seems deeper and a little different. I stare at him, trying to figure this out.

"Your place? What exactly is going on Gene?" I asked him, using his real name. He stops in his tracks, now his blue eyes turn dark.

"Gene? I see…" he mumbles, getting closer to me. I felt paralyzed, for some odd reason. I examine him even closer, but then it dawns on me. His eyes are different, and his voice. They may have the same face and height, but they aren't the same.

"What, you are not my boss. Who are you?" I gasped out.

"You realize that now? He's our King, the Goblin King." Housho started again.

"Goblin King?" I couldn't believe it. He gently nods, moving closer to me. He raises his hand, only to see a couple of golden and silver rings on his fingers.

"Welcome, to the labyrinth where my words are law." He smiles at me, and I stare with wide eyes.

"This isn't a Joke?"

"No." he whispers. I became nervous; I licked my suddenly dry lips and breathed out.

"The Goblin King? I mean this a little too much. I face ghosts and such, but a goblin, I don't know what to say. Why did you bring me here? You don't even look like a Goblin."

"Looks are deceiving, isn't? Don't you remember?" he asks me. I shook my head.

"No, remember what?" The Goblin blinks, then turn his gaze towards Housho.

"Then it has to be the hard way. Three rules, I will give you, follow them, and you will survive. One:" he shows me his index finger.

"I don't like to joke around, when I want some done, I want it done. Two: Don't ever touch me; I hate being touched by filthy humans, Goblins, or anything. And Three: My labyrinth isn't what it seems." He explains.

I nodded, not understanding anything. The King shakes his head and this gaze back at me.

"Anything you want to ask?"

"Yes, why am I here? Why do you look like my Boss Eugene? And why is Bou-san here? "I asked him. The King blinks, then he sighs.

"This place is the opposite from where you live. Besides me. Is all you need to know?" Again, he talks in riddles.

"Do you like to advert from my question, and add riddles?" He shrugs at me.

"It's entertaining. Oh, two more rules," he suddenly snaps his fingers, and my eye grew when something came out of my chest. A red string, then it disappears.

"The fifth rule, you must save him, no matter what." He seems to conclude. I gave him a confused look.

"Wait, what was the fourth rule? You didn't say anything, and what that strange string is?" the King shrugs.

"If you can't pay attention, is not my fault."

"Oi, you didn't say anything, you cocky jerk." I defended. Housho came up to us, looking confused.

"Excuse me my King, but it's time, do you want to show the girl to her room?" The King kept his eyes on me but shook his head.

"Later. I need her to start learning," he commands. He turns, heading to his chair. A gothic looking chair and what scared me out was the fact that there's a skull on the resting arm part of his chair.

"Well, that's a fashion statement. Do you have a fetish with skulls?" I questioned. The King sat down, not before flipping his jacket up.

"No, he used to be our last king. Want to say hello?" he picks up the skull and glance at it, then turned it towards me. For a reason, the way he said it, cause me to shiver as I glance at his cold eyes. Watching him place the skull back.

"No thanks, I see, so you use it as a reminder?" I guessed. The King tilts his head to the side, running his finger through his lips.

"See Housho, she does have a brain after all, and hopefully she will use it to survive." He applies since Housho stood next to him; I felt a vein pop out.

"Jerk,"

"Is that your word for me? Is disrespectful you know. I'm the King, and I can have your pretty little head cut off and place it right next to the king, as a memento, I can guess that our last King is very lonely.." He threatens, patting the skull. I gulped, but stood my ground.

'Hold it, Mai; you're playing with fire, no matter what, even if this is a vision or a dream. Oh God, this could be a reality. Well, that thought went down the drain.

"Ha, if you could, you would have ten minutes ago" I cross my arms showing no fear.

The Goblin King spread his legs and leans on them.

"Man, you sure know how to talk; you caught me, should you arrest me?" I blinked, not sure how to combat that one.

"I should smash your handsome face, is getting on my nerves," I hissed at him.

Housho was moving his head back and forth as though he was watching a fight, confusion plaster in his face.

"You're right; I have a handsome face, too bad you can't even touch it." I went still, and my eyes narrow.

'Does he know about my allergy? No, right, he gave me the rule.'

"Don't tell me your power went up to your head, are you a narcissist?" I gasp out. There he smirks, leaning back.

"My King. I never see you talk so much, especially with a girl. Is this a good thing?" Housho asks in awe. I raise a brow.

"Think whatever you like, now Housho, don't think anything, I'm just playing with my new toy. " He explains.

"Toy? I'm a toy, you are oh my God, and I want to strangle you, King or not. I never met such a pain in the butt person. That's saying a lot, you surpass my boss." I shout, anger shooting high, that I'm breathing hard.

For a brief second, I swear I could see sadness in his cold blue eyes, but he turns his gaze.

"Do you know how make tea?" I finally relax and nodded at him.

"Yes, I do it all the time for Gene. He really likes Herbal and Green." I whispered to him. The king has turned his gaze at me since my voice changes into a tender tone.

"I see, make me some tea, I grew tired of this conversation. Housho, show her the kitchen when she comes back, take her to her room,"

"But my King, you said." The goblin shook his head and closed his blue eyes.

"I am tired. She can start tomorrow," I frowned, watching his expression, he looks very tired. Housho nods, and moves towards me.

"Come human, he doesn't' like to wait."

…

Now walking down a large gray hallway, Housho is holding a lamp, to light our way.

"B... I mean Housho, where are we?" I asked. Housho frowns, looking down at me.

"We are in the labyrinth. Our King told you. Humans aren't smart are they, or be trusted. Nope." he shook his head. I felt a sweat drop, not sure to feel offended or not.

"Oh, I know that, but what are you?" I asked since he keeps calling me human.

"I'm a lower Goblin, our King is a kind King, don't talk to him like that, nope," for that brief second I saw sadness reflecting in his eyes. We made a right turn.

"But he's a jerk, didn't you hear him? In my world, people who speak like that are jerks."I explained. Bou-san shook his head.

"King is noble, he not this jerk you speak of. He wants you to save HIM... So we can be free."

"Him? As the King?"

"No King, no King, but him… Or not we are doomed. Our King said that the human girl can save us all." He explains. I frowned, as we stop in front of an open door. Entering, the kitchen came out of the old history books. Everything made out of wood, women working hard, and all wearing white gowns. My eye caught Ayako back, near an old open stove. Since her red hair flows perfectly behind her. I heard a sigh. I turn to see Housho, giving Ayako puppy love stuck eyes.

"You like Ayako?" I questioned. His face turns red.

"No, I don't. I don't." he lies. I frowned, feeling pity for him. Ayako turns, to stare at Housho, then at me. I smiled and bow.

"Hello, err, the King wants tea." I played along. Ayako tilts her head, and then walks in front of me.

"Is she the new girl our King mentioned?" she asks Housho. Housho nods at her.

"We shouldn't tell anyone, besides us three, no one knows, why you are here." She tells me. I frown, looking at her.

'I thought it would be Lin since the King looks so much like Gene. The Goblin's here reflect my friends.'

"Okay, my name is Mai." I didn't give my last name, since for a reason, didn't seem It matters in here. Ayako eyes light up.

"My name is Ayako. I'm the caretaker for our King. Come, come, I'll show you what tea our King like. Housho, please tell him, we will be out in ten." Housho nods, turning to head out. Ayako moves around the large oak table, which is filled with fish and vegetables, and dead animals. My face scrunched.

"That's very unhealthy." I whispered to myself.

"What was that dear?" Ayako catches me, turning to face me. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Please continue on." I sigh, shaking my head, turning to face the others.

"Are you all Goblins?"I asked. Ayako took out water from a large barrel and poured it on a kettle, which made some sort of material.

"Oh no, my dear. Some of us are Ghosts, and other things." She hesitated to continue on.

"Oh, wow. Then what are you?"

"A Pixie of course." I blinked at her.

"Of course, a pixie, don't tell me you have a twinkle bell around?" Ayako gave me a strange look.

"Who is she?" She questions. I shook my head.

"Never mind." I frowned; this has to be a dream. Maybe I'm in a coma? I slip and fell?

…..

"Thank you, so he likes Herbal," I smiled gently, feeling the warm cup since I have it cupped in my hands. Ayako guided me back to his throne.

"Yes, he's picky, but very kind. He helped me a lot, and I would do anything to repay him back." I look up at her, she has a determine face on.

"Okay, why do I need to free you all? Looks like you all live happily." I questioned. Ayako face drops, as we entered the thrown.

"That's not my place to say, you are a human, needless to say, humans shouldn't be trusted. Good day." She bows, and before my very eyes she disappears. I shook my head.

"Wow, my inner conscious hates humans apparently."

Walking back in, the King stood, next to a broken large church looking window, talking to Housho, and then he turns to face me.

"Here's your tea," I told him. He walks up to me and smirks.

"At least this won't talk back at me. Go and rest. Tomorrow we have lots to do."

"We? Wait, I'm waiting to wake up. This dream isn't going right." I told him.

"You think this is all a dream?" he arched a brow at me. I nodded, crossed my arms.

"It has to be, I mean, yes, Ghost exists I deal with them all the time, but Goblins, Pixies, come on, is farfetched. Don't tell me you guys have Onis?" The King shook his head.

"You won't be thinking the same tomorrow. Rest, so this dream will come into a reality. Also, I forgot to mention." he smirks, getting closer. I gulped and look up at his blue eyes.

"What?"

"If you don't find him in six months, you will be stuck here for the rest of your life. Enjoy."

With that, he snaps his fingers and I found myself looking at a large bed, facing a balcony. My heart skips from fright.

"What?" I yell out, turning around to go back, but to my surprise, there's no door around just a white wall in the four corners. My heart drops.

"What kind of dream is this?" I hissed, touching the walls, trying to find a hidden door or something. Nothing. Firm solid walls. I groan in frustration.

"Dream or not, I'm not your prisoner, you know that. You narcissist jerk." I hissed, going to the balcony. Opening the two large glass doors, I walk out. My breath caught. I see the sun setting, casting a beautiful effect of a shadow, and from my view, all I can see is a labyrinth. The same colors of the castle walls, thick concrete walls.

"They weren't lying. Is a labyrinth. Wow." I gasp out, taking a hold of the edge of the platform of the wooden balcony.

A sudden chill ran down my spine, turning around, I headed in, scratching my head. To my surprise, on top of the bed, a beautiful silk white nightgown and next to it, a folded paper. I sat down and picked it up. I read.

" _You finally came. How much you have grown, to a beautiful woman. I'm saddened, that I couldn't hold you in my arms. I'm saddened, that you don't remember me. My sweet Mai, I will wait for you, and when you remember, I will wait for you with open arms. Please save me, as you promised long ago. Trust our King, for he is trying hard to save me as well. I can't say anymore, but know this. I love you; please don't think this is just something I made up. When we truly met, I will show you that my words are true. Sign: Forever yours."_

I reread the letter a few times, tears splattering down, wetting the paper.

"Who are you? Are you the Goblin Prince from my dreams?" I questioned. Lying down on the soft red blankets, only to cry harder.

"What's going on? I need help." I whispered, wiping my tears. Closing my eyes, I started to drift.

I open my eyes, to see my room, turning darker, and I move my leg, to get comfortable, but froze, when I felt a gentle stroke on my hair. I turned, to see a shadowy face, but the size of him isn't a man, but a child, but I couldn't make out his face. My eyes widen and jump up.

"Who are you?" I gasped, but before I could get an answer, he disappeared, and the only words that I could catch is, and I am right, it's child's voice.

"Finally, you have no idea how long I waited for my star to reappear."

* * *

Disclaimer: I **Don't** own anything.

Thanks for the reviews, wow, a lot for one chap. I hope I get more. Like I always say, is up to you guys, if you want me to continue or not. : )


	3. Chapter 3: Prince

Chapter Three: Prince

 **Mai pov**

 _I spin, and spin, feeling my dress move, feeling the rhythm going with the flow of the tempo of the beat._

 _I wore a red silky skirt, laced together, in white flower patterns on the hems, and the shirt tied to the red skirt, but my belly button can be seen._

 _My body moved, I turned and twirled, feeling the rhythmic beats of the drum, fill in my body. I breathed hard, trying to keep up with the beat. Suddenly the beat stops, and I look up. There he sat with his eyes only on me. My heart, even though it's beating hard, it skips a beat. My soul screams out his name, and his own soul to come to me._

 _I move closer to him, and smiled, and started to dance once again. Again that strange music appears. I spin my body, and clap, and then I stop to run my fingers through my short brown hair. Breathing hard, he kept staring at me. I didn't mind dancing for him because is our private dance, and it's our souls calling for each other._

 _He stood up from his chair and walk up to me. I glance up at him, his eyes are warm, and he smiles at me so gently cupping my cheek, I shivered from his warm touch and smiled, as I stare at him with a loving stare, taking a hold of his hand. Once again, I started to dance around him… While he stares at me with love in his eyes… Knowing that we will never part again._

* * *

I bolted out from my strange dream, my body felt strange, and I cover my cheek, where the strange man touched me.

"Oh God, what was that dream? Why is my heart beating hard? Is different from my normal Ghost Hunt cases." I thought out loud, as I sat up.

Looking around my bedroom, something seems to dawn on me.

"This isn't my room, wait." I blink rapidly, and then the memories of yesterday dawned on me. I place my head in my blanket and screamed.

"Damn it, he was right, this isn't a dream," I growled.

"Why are you screaming?" I heard on my right. Lifting my head, turning my head towards the voice, my eyes narrow, to see a small boy sitting on top of the bed, looking at me confused. He gets on his knees and gets closer.

"Who are you?" I question him, noticing his blue eyes, that sparkled and his black hair is combed to the side. He doesn't look older than six or seven. What cough me is that he looks like Gene, no, more like him. His attire is a simple black robe.

He tilts his head to the side and blinks

"You don't remember me?" he questions. I shook my head, not daring to speak, but my eyes widen to see the tears gathering in his eyes.

"Ne? Don't cry, I'm new here, and I don't know what's going on. Please, I'm sorry." I ramble, moving closer to the child. He wipes his eyes with his arm and sniffs.

"There you are; I have been looking for you." A familiar voice echoed behind me. I turned to see him cross arms, staring at the boy with a stricken face.

"My king," the small boy jumps into his feet and sprinted towards him, the King opens his arms, and bends, the kid goes into his arms and lift him up.

"I watch our Star all night since you were." but the King kisses his temple and his eyes soften. My heart skips a beat from that sudden action.

Then something seems to come into mind.

'Was he the boy from last night?'

"Is he your son?" putting two and two together, he looks so much like the King. The boy turned to face me then at him.

"Son? My King, what does that mean?" He asks confused. I move to stand and walk slowly towards him. The King turns his head towards the kid.

"Remember, is when you belong to a family, she's asking if I am your papa." he explains to the kid.

"Oh, Papa?" the child murmurs under his breath, so the King turns towards me, and for a reason his blue eyes become deep.

"You can say I'm more than his Papa," The King answers me. I squint my eyes.

"Okay? More than his papa? Alright. Um, hello there, you can call me Mai." I said, not sure how to gather this as. The boy stares at me then at the King, blinking, registering what we just talked about, and then he burst out laughing

"What?" I blinked, confused by his sudden laughter.

"We know who you are, you are our Star. Our beautiful Star that will save us." his words for some odd reason went deep into my heart, I move closer.

"What?" I asked, confused. The King was about to say something, but the boy lays his head on his shoulder.

"To save us. You know, we were waiting for you, for a long time now. Especially the King, because he is…" but the King hoists him up and clears his throat.

"No need to give her all the information."

"Aw, but my King, it…" but the King shook his head, turning to stare at him.

"Then it wouldn't be fun, do you want her to leave soon?" he threatens the boy. His eyes widen and snap his head up.

"No, she just got here, I won't say anything, My Star, and can you give me a name? I have forgotten my name, and can you give our King one as well. He's been waiting for a long time now." That caught me off guard. The King sighs

"Children talk too much. Change, breakfast will be ready in a few," and before I could ask, he disappears, leaving me alone, I look around, but then I threw my hands up.

"What a great King, there's neither bathroom nor toilet. How can I get ready?" and before I knew it, a door open from nowhere, a brown door on the opposite of the bed. I walk up towards and reach out, just like a Japanese door, it slides open. To my surprise, it was a bathroom, on the side, hanging there; I saw a long red puffy beautiful red simple lacy dress with some black flats. I blinked, surprised.

"Well, um Thanks." I cry out, entering to get ready.

..

"Look Housho, I can make this levitate." I heard at a distance, Ayako came to get me after a door appeared next to the bathroom. Ayako came to get me. I was happy to see her.

"I made breakfast, our King made it clear to make the best. I don't know what humans eat, but he instructed as well. I hope you like it." She smiles at me, entering the throne.

'Odd, how would the King know about human food?' I thought, but then my eyes widen to see a large table in the middle, filled with food, and drinks. The King sat at the head while the child sat in his lap. Housho gobbled his food but stops, to turn to stare at us. He swallows.

"Morning Ayako, I hope you had a pleasant night." He blushes, and waited for Ayako to sit down. She sat down across him and Housho did the same.

"I did Housho, thanks for asking." She murmurs, grabbing a piece of meat, which I couldn't figure out what type it is. Look off and green.

"Morning." I wave at him. Housho lifts his gaze.

"Morning, human." He only said, turning back to his food. I gulped, nervously because this Housho doesn't like me. I miss his human side, I mean my world.

"Come here my Star, come and sit next to us. Our King will be happy." The boy bounces on top of the King lap. I smiled at him but turned my gaze at the King.

"Don't look at me, do what he says." he leans forward to grab a piece of bread and stuff it in his mouth. I gave him a dirty look but sat on the right side. I reach out to grab a piece of bread, but the boy suddenly takes a hold of my hand. My eyes shot open and turned to face him.

"Grab this one, is our King and he don't mind sharing." I remove my hand from him, and he frowns at me.

"Did I do something wrong?" his voice sounded hurt, I look at my hand, but shook my head, and smiled at the boy.

"Nothing wrong, but I doubt the King wants me to eat from his plate. I'm just a human to you all." I gave the King a look, but he leans his head on the flat of his hand and smirks at me.

"If the prince says is okay, then go ahead, I won't bite you. " I blinked at him, not believing this. But I shivered at his words. Suddenly Housho stood up to clear his throat.

"My King, why are you listening to the Prince and letting a human girl eat from your plate? He only causes trouble for you." I watch the King move his eyes towards Housho.

'So this boy is a Prince? Is he the same boy from my dreams?'

"You talk too much Housho, when you are done, get the gates ready, and Ayako." He paused, watching Ayako stand, nervously cleaning her hands on her white gown.

"Yes, my King?"

"When I return, have dinner ready." Ayako nods and I frowned, feeling uncomfortable. Looking at my hand, I didn't feel no itching sensation or burning.

'Odd, why didn't I get an allergic reaction?'

"Please continue on, we have lots to do, before sunset." I snap out of my thoughts and look at the boy.

"Okay, but I will eat around the King plate." I told him. The Prince eyes, sadness, looking up at him.

"King, did you do something to upset our Star? If you did, didn't I tell you to treat her with the big word? You're so mean sometimes." The prince started to cry. My eyes widen, but the King sighs, adjusting him.

"The word is respect, and I didn't prince. She feels more comfortable eating like that. Don't worry; she will take care of you, no matter what." His voice is so tender towards the child, my heart jumps again. I nibble on my bread, contain to watch him and the kid. They look so much alike, how come he's not his son? I mean…

"I know I'm handsome, but I do, please ask, if you want to keep drooling, do it privately, it's bad table manners, after all." The King leans back in his chair while the prince giggles. I felt a vain pop from irritation.

"I wasn't drooling, you jerk," I hissed, but the Prince clap.

"You like him? Right our Star, you like our King?" He claps again. I gave the King a death look and gulp in some orange juice. (After I took the orange glass,)

"I don't like him, he irritates me. I'm here because I have no other option." I told him the truth. The Prince frowns but kept eating.

"You will get to like him. If I already like you, definitely our king likes you. There's no doubt, you will be my wife, and that's' a promise." I choked on my juice and gave a nervous laugh.

"Kids and their imaginations sure kid, whatever you want," knowing that will never happen; he'll find love in his time. The Goblin King chuckles, as he places the Prince down.

"Now remember your words, okay. King, you heard, she'll be my bride. I won't have anyone else but My Mai." The prince came up to me, and I blink, watching him wrap his short arms around me. I went still. I look up at the King, and for a reason, his eyes are soft and warm.

Then the prince turns toward the King.

"See, I told you she will marry y… I mean me. She really is our Star." he jumps on top of the King. He simply nods, turning his gaze at me. I blinked at him

"What?"

"Nothing, just remember your words. That's all." He smirks. I rolled my eyes at him, and we continue with our breakfast.

….

After breakfast the King and the Prince went to do something, thus, I am alone with Housho, walking down the hallways, not sure where though.

"Housho, where's Ayako?" I asked him, since I saw her get up from the table, and headed out. Housho paused in his tracks and turns towards me.

"She might be in the yard, yes, in the yard, she loves flowers and trees." His eyes soften at the mention. I felt a tug in my heart.

'So even in this odd realm she still with the trees, I wonder if she's a priestess here? Wait, she's a pixie, so it counts?' I try to organize my thoughts, it feels shuffle.

"That's good Housho, may I see this yard?" I asked, aching to see the outside already, I feel like I'm trapped in this hazard gothic castle or something like that. Housho shook his head.

"No, no, you can't, is dangerous, unless our King gives us permission, come, come, we have to go and see the library." And with that, he hurried his steps. I sigh, shaking my head.

"Of course, everything must be by his commands. I don't get it, what in the world do this creatures see in him? He's pain in the butt."

"Did you said something?" Housho asks. I shook my head and speed my steps since he was a little ways from me.

"Nothing, I was wondering, who is the prince?" I asked him. Housho shrugs his shoulders.

"Don't know, The King found him once, and he took him in and made him a prince. That's all we know."

"Oh, I thought he was his father, the prince looks so much like him." Housho tilts his head.

"Is that so? We thought so, but from what I know, the King hates being touched. He can't stand it, so mating isn't an option for him. Nope, he never mated with any female." he tells me. My cheeks flare up, at the mentioned, but for a reason my heart jump, and something in my blood stirred.

'Why do I feel happy about that?' I thought, as my heart kept on jumping.

"Not even a kiss?"

"No, no kissing, I know him since he was a young lad, no kissing nor touching. Plus, goblins mate forever, once the female is chosen, there's no other." I licked my lips and smiled at Housho.

'So is internal love then. How romantic.'

I thought, feeling my heart warm up with its beating unevenly.

"Ah, oh well, everyone has their own way of living." Housho nods, as he stops at the first door on his right. I stop as well and turned towards the large brown door. He pushed the door open, and before I could react, something flew above my head, causing me to duck.

"Yuki, hold up, what are you doing?" I heard above me.

"I'm trying to catch that darn bug. And. Oh, Housho, you came, Lin, we have visitors."

"I can see that." I heard a familiar voice, straighten up; my eyes widen to see Lin at the front of an old desk, facing the window, with a quill in his hands, writing something on a piece of paper.

All around is filled with bookshelves, with very old books, for my surprise, it looks like a library. Then I notice next to Lin, I see a woman, a woman with shoulder length hair, and very familiar to me.

"Madoka? Lin?" I gasp out, both of them turned to face me.

"Is this the human girl?" Madoka asks, looking up at me from head to toe. I nervously wave at them.

"Yes, the human girl, um, what are we here for?" I asked Housho, even though I wanted to run and hug Madoka, cause I am starting to feel homesick, this is so strange already.

"The King asks to get you something, YUKI!" Housho screams, as Lin and Madoka, get up together. To my surprise, both wore kimonos, and Lin wears a blue one and Madoka a white one.

"Oh my, a human girl isn't this very sweet my love." She chirps, running towards me. I rose a brow, as Lin nods at Madoka.

"I see you know our names. What is yours?"

"Err, Mai," I felt awkward now. Madoka smiles and hugs me. I blinked, as she lets go of me and place her hands on my shoulders.

"You are very pretty, very pretty; we know everything that's going on,"

"Oh, I thought Ayako and Housho were the only ones?" I asked, Lin moves next to Madoka and shakes his head.

"In the castle, we aren't in the castle any longer." He whispers. I arched a brow, but then I jump from fright when I felt a hand on my back. Turning around, a woman with dark long silky eyes, waves at me. She is a tiny bit chubby but very elegant features. Her eyes are chocolate colored, and I never met her before.

"Hello, I'm Yuki, oh, we have a human, and our King finally got the guts." She claps, smiling deeply. I nervously rub the back of my head and turned towards Lin and Madoka.

"May I ask, what are you?"

"I'm a witch," Yuki butted in first. I turned and nodded.

"Oh? Witch, okay, and you two?" I asked, turning towards my replica friends. Lin crosses his arms, as Madoka wraps her arm around his.

"We are ghosts, soul mate ghosts, we were once goblins, but we died doing to that cursed, well, either way, we died, and we couldn't leave each other, so we ended up here. You know, that when a Goblin finds his or her mate, they can never leave them, we are very loyal, and we are tied by destiny. Like Lin, he's my dear husband, and I can't leave him. At least until our deaths can be properly revenged, or cleared. We can't remember how we died." Sadness seep into her eyes, when she told me.

My heart clenched at them.

"I'm sorry to hear." I told them. Madoka shook her head.

"No worries." Housho runs his fingers through his hair and looks up at Yuki. Suddenly something seems to dawn on me. Something that Lin said.

"Wait, late to ask, but what did you mean that we aren't in the castle?" I asked Lin. Lin shrugs.

"Is a library, not part of the castle, see." He points behind me. I turned, and my eyes widen to see that once hallway disappeared, and it was filled with a concrete wall and no door. I gulped heavily and turned towards Lin.

"Okay? The King rules?"

"Yes, protection is more like it. And Housho, why do you need Yuki for?" Madoka asks. Housho turns to face Yuki. Yuki snaps her fingers and a broom appears in her hands.

"The King wants you to show her.," but Housho stop his mouth when he lifts his gaze up. I follow his eyes, and my eyes narrow to see the King is standing there, with cross arms, looking at us.

"Yuki, I need you to show the human the mirror." He suddenly stated to her. Yuki floats towards the King and bows.

"My King, and mirror? Wait, the one that you brought the girl in?"

"You know I'm standing here." I felt a vain pop from irritation. The King lifts his gaze at me and smirks at me, for a reason, I shivered at his gaze, it felt different.

"We aren't blind, and yes, that's the one Yuki, can you bring it here?" He asks her. Yuki blushes, but nods at him.

"I will try, when we last used it, it took a lot of power to bring her here. Why do you want it back?" Yuki asks. The King shrugs, walking towards Lin.

"I have my reason, Lin, I need you to make a doll for her, and Madoka, can you be her guide if you can?"

"But my King, I can't leave Lin side, you know, and." But the King shook his head.

"Don't' worry, it won't be all the time, you can leave anytime you miss your husband. All I ask keep an eye on her. She is very precious to us, and I won't lose her. She's our hope. Now, Yuki?" He turns his gaze towards her. Yuki nods, and moves towards his side.

"As you command my King." She lifts her hand up and snaps her fingers. Before my very eyes, the mirror from yesterday came into view. I can see my own reflection, as well as for Housho. I gulped, as the King appears next to me, with cross arms.

"What am I suppose to look at? Oh, you want me to go home?" I set my hopes a little too high. The king glanced at me through the reflection.

"Don't get your hopes too high. I wanted to show you something." He simply stated, moving closer. I move with him and stare, only to find something odd with this. A crack, my eyes widen, and I look up at him.

"Is cracked." I gasp out, to see a slit of crack in the mirror in the middle. The King touches the crack with his slender fingers and turns to stare at me.

"This is your ticket way back home, "

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked him. The King shrugs, turning towards Yuki.

"I want you to fix this. If the human makes her mission before the six months is up, she will be able to leave, the same way as before, and that's an order."

"Okay, no problem," Yuki chimes, clicking her fingers, the mirror disappears, and she as well. Lin and Madoka stare at each other, then at us.

"My King what are we doing now?"

"Go and keep doing what you normally do, I will call you when it's time." Both bows, and disappear from my sight.

"My King, will you take the human back? Or should I?" Housho asks. The King moves his head slowly towards him, and shrugs.

"You can leave now. I'll take care of her." He orders. Housho nods, and bow. Without a second thought, the King snaps his fingers, and Housho and I were now standing at the throne. I sigh when Housho moves to leave..

Now alone with the King, my heart started to feel unease, and the King moves towards the window. I move towards him, not sure on what I should be doing. I stretch out my arm to catch his attention, but on doing so, a sudden violent tremor shook the grounds, causing my heart to jump in fear, and I heard a crack.

"Run!" I heard someone scream, but everything around me went slow motion. When I look up, a piece of the ceiling was heading straight for me. My body paralyzed in pure fear to move. Is common sense, when you yell at a character for acting dumb and not move, but I couldn't. Fear took over.

"Damn it, move Mai!" I heard someone scream, and before I knew it, I felt two strong arms around me, and for a reason, I found myself roll away from the ceiling. Gasping for air, I look up with wide eyes, to see two pairs of blue eyes looking down at me. Breathing unevenly as well. I can practically feel his chest against mine. He moves his hand, but on doing so, he grazes my arm with his warm fingers, and the sudden skin contact, cause everything in me spike up. A warm feeling spread throughout my body. Then something in my chest pulsed, looking down that strange red string from before appears for a brief second and shot up, and I assure you, for that brief second, I could have sworn I could feel the King heart beating hard, with mines. As though we were one.

"What the?" I gasp out, looking up at his eyes, I became lost.

"Naru," those words came out of my lips, as I move my hand and cup his cheek. It felt warm and strong at the same time. For the first time touching a male face for that brief second.

"My King, are you okay." I heard on my right, snapping us from our spell. The King moves away from me, and I use my forearms to lift myself up. I turned to see Ayako gasping for air, looking at us with concern eyes.

"My King, it happens again, the castle.." she cries out, moving towards us. I stood up, looking at the falling concrete ceilings, which almost cause my death. It's a huge chunk.

"What happen?" I questioned, turning to face them.

"This is why we need you here human. If not, our home and our lives will be over.." Ayako breathed out, with tears in her eyes… I stare confused by her words, but one thing is for sure…

"My King, My King." I heard, I turned to see the Prince running, with tears running down his eyes. The King picks him up and held him tight.

"Is okay, nothing happened." He soothes the Prince back, as the child cried in his shoulder. My heart clenched, as I move towards his side.

'He is so caring for that child. He would be a great father." somewhere in me screamed, but I shrug it off.

"Is okay, I will help you all. Okay, so you won't be crying anymore.." I assure him. I can't stand this. The fear in this child's eyes, for a reason, they look so familiar to me. He turns his small head towards me.

"My Star, are you okay? Did the king protected you?" he asks. I nodded at the child.

"He did, and to calm you, I found a name for him if you want to hear it." I am trying hard, to calm the child. He wipes his cheeks and nods at me.

"Yes, I want to." He seems to be interested. I smiled at him gently, but then turn my gaze towards the King, giving him a wicked grin to him.

"I will name you Naru, short for Narcissist," I glee, the King stares at me with narrow eyes, as the Prince stares at me then at the King.

"I knew it, I knew it. I told you, my King, she will remember. What about me? What will you call me?" somehow his middle part of his words caught my attention, but I didn't say anything. I glance at my arm, as it started to itch a little.

"I don't know, you give me a name, so I can call you.." The prince shook his head.

"No, you have to give me a name. You gave our King a name, now it's my turn.." he supplies. I sighed, and I clicked my fingers.

"I should call you, hmm.. How about Gene, since you look like my boss when he was little as well. I saw a picture of him when he was younger, for the mistake." I admit, blushing at the memory. Naru stares at me with a strange look, but the prince shook his head.

"No, I don't like it. You can't give me a name like that." He protested. I sigh, as I move closer.

"I have nothing else, can I just call you Gene for now?" I pleaded the boy. The boy lifted his gaze towards the King. The King sighs, and shakes his head.

"Is not his name, but it would do. As well," he paused, turning to face me, his blue eyes turned dark, making me gasp.

"King?" I whispered, and before I knew it, I was faced in my room once again.

"Oh come on, I'm not a kid." I growled, turning, I slam myself into a warm chest. I look up, to see angry eyes looking down at me. Suddenly, before I knew it, the King moves, making me move with him backward.

"King?"

"You broke the second rule, touch me, and you will pay.." he hissed. My heart stops.

"I didn't touch you, you did." I protested, forgetting that I did touch him. He suddenly stops. His eyes scanning mine, calculating.

Then he smirks, a strange smirk that causes my heart to skip a beat.

"Fine, fine, have a nice sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, he disappears, I breathed out and flop down on my bed.

"What the heck was that about?" I cover my eyes, feeling so tired for some odd reason, and then I bolted up, looking where he touched me.

"It burns a lot, but no hives broke out, nor where the Prince touched me as well. What the heck is going on?" I sigh, shaking my head.

I move to get up from my bed, and when I move my hand, another piece of paper appears on my right.

"Hmm, another one?" I squinted my eyes and open it.

 _"I'm glad that the King saved you, what would I have done if I lost you? Please be careful, the castle is becoming unstable, please soon, help us, and help me. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want you to know, that is pleasing that you named our King, finally we have a name for him. Keep trusting him. Soon you will see, why. Don't ever doubt him. I have to go now, I will write to you later on, but please keep at bay my love, soon, really soon we will reunite, and your promise will be accomplished.._

 _Sincerely yours:"_

I lower the paper and cover my face.

"I am so confused, who the heck is this guy? How does he knows about this, it happen no more than five minutes ago, and what promise did I make? And why is everything happening to me?" I growled, throwing myself back, only to bounce a little…

"I need a new life, with none paranormal life at that.."

* * *

A Disclaimer: I **don't** own anything. Ghost hunt or Labyrinth.

Thanks for the reviews; wow a lot of it. I try to update normally. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm not good, but I try, and I speak Spanish, so my English isn't perfect.


	4. Chapter 4: No Pressure

Chapter Four: No Pressure

 **Mai pov…**

" _Mai, don't run too far, okay." My mother shouts, watching her sit on her brown beach chair. I wave at her with a giggle._

" _Okay mama," I yelled out, turning around to find myself in the apartment complex yard, filled with beautiful trees and flowers, making it my own adventure. Laughing to myself, I started to run towards the bushes, near the fences._

" _Now, what should I do?" I place my small hands on my waist, looking around, to see if I could find something better. Nothing caught my attention. Now swinging my arms back and forth, walking towards my right, trying to see if I can walk in a straight line, only to have a white puffy rabbit jump in my sight._

" _Bunny!" I gasp outstretching my arm out to see if I could catch it, but the more I try, the further it will run._

" _I only want to catch you, and pet you." I cried out, now running towards it. Moving rapidly, I move deeper into the flower beds until the bunny stops in front of an old big mirror, that lies on the ground. I stop in my tracks and tilted my head._

" _Huh, what's this?" I move towards it and bend on my knees._

" _Is a mirror, a huge mirror, Mama will like this." I reach out to touch the dirty glass, in doing so, I scream in fright when I see a small boy trap inside the glass around five looking up at me._

" _Mama!" I yelled, falling into my behind, breathing hard, but the boy moves closer and touch the glass._

" _Don't, please, help me."_

..

"Should you do it?"

"No, why should I?"

"Because you're the human here."

"I can't do it, the reason you said, I'm human, I can die, if I die, I can't save you all,"

"But.."

"But nothing, now Housho, jump it or not, we will be stuck here for the rest of our lives." I groaned as we stood on the edge of floor opening. The violent shakes have become frantic and more dangerous than ever before. There's actually gaping holes on the floors. Now we stood at the edge of it, trying to head towards the kitchen since Housho wants to see Ayako.

"I can come back later Housho, you can go and court Ayako." I turned around, but he suddenly reaches out and holds my hand. I turned to stare at him, and suddenly my hand started to itch. Snatching my hand away from him, I rub my hand, trying to calm it down.

'Strange,' I thought, looking down at my itchy hand.

"Don't go, please, I want to see her, but she won't see me if you aren't with me." his eyes shows sadness, causing my heart to tug.

"Fine, but I can't jump that, do you know anyone with powers to transfer us into the kitchen, I don't know, Yuki or someone?" I asked him. Housho shook his head.

"No, besides our King and her, there's no one else with those powers. Oh, Ayako does, but she isn't here." He sounded broken hearted.

"Then we have to wait Housho. Come, when the time is right, you can come and see her, is too dangerous." I walked towards the throne room, my eyes sadness, to see how destroyed it looks from these last few days.

"Naru will be sad to see this." I thought to myself, rubbing my arms up and down. Then I glance at my red hand and notice that it wasn't bad of an allergy reaction.

'He didn't touch me for that long, thank goodness.' I thought in relief.

Housho moves towards the chair and sat down.. He sighs, and place his chin on the flat of his hand.

"Can you tell me, what's going on? I didn't want to be a burden, but if you expect me to help, I need to know what's causing this, I have been here for five days, and for those five days, even though I'm home sick, I'm starting to like this place, a bit." I admitted to him. Housho lifts his gaze and something beam in his brown eyes.

"Really? Odd, that our King didn't say anything. Is easy you just have to save a soul." My eyes widen, and I move towards him.

"Oh? Really?" Housho nods, and he was about to say something else, but a clearing of the throat interrupted us.

"Really, a soul that is not meant to be here, if you kindly get up from my chair?" my heart jump from his voice, I turned to see the King standing there, my eyes widen to see blood coming out of his mouth, and he's holding onto his stomach. My heart stops.

"Naru, what happen?" I ran towards him, about to touch his swollen cheek, but his piercing eyes stop me from doing it. Remembering his second rule.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." He mumbles, moving towards his chair. Housho immediately ran out of the throne.

"Hosho, where is."

"Let him be, come here," The King orders. I nodded, moving towards him. He stares at me, then he points at his right.

"There's alcohol under the concrete walls, bring me a bottle." I was taken aback but nodded, rushing towards the concrete wall near his chair. Getting on my knees, I can see a gaping hole, filled with a flask of bottles, and I cover my nose, from the strong smell of alcohol. I took the first flask and stood up, hurrying back, I handed him the flask. He opens it, with his mouth, and spit the top off and pours it on his arm, then on his stomach, he hisses in pain. My eyes widen to see blood washing down his stomach, noticing a large gash there.

"What happen? Who did this to you? Where were you?" I move rapidly to take the bottle away from him. He lifts his gaze at me.

"The dark creatures attacked me when I was examining my labyrinth." He explains. I blink shocked that he actually told me.

"Dark creatures? Who are they?"

"Creatures that devour souls. If they find the soul you have to save, then everyone in this castle and my labyrinth will be over." Something in his eyes seems to go beyond anything. I gulped and nodded at him.

"Wait, like shinigami? Are they the cause of this castle falling into pieces?" I asked him, going towards the opening of the concrete wall, to see if there's anything I can use for him.

"Yes," he agrees. I groaned in frustration, to find nothing to use for his cuts.

"Here, my King, the bandages." I heard on my right. I turned to see Housho running back with a handful of bandages on his hands.

"Thank you." I heard Naru whispers. I turned and reach towards Housho. I smile at him gently.

"Let me do it. I have learned one thing or another about treating a wound." For a reason somewhere in me told me to do it. Housho hesitates and turns his gaze towards Naru. Then he turned and nods at me. Handing it to me, I turn and went straight towards Naru.

"I will try not to touch you, okay," I told him. Naru stares at me, but nods, as he places the flask down. I glance at the wound, and wince of how deep it looks.

"You need to get a doctor."

"There's no doctors in this land." He whispers to me. I glance up, our eyes lock, and I swallow hard. Looking down, I started to treat his wound, by washing it first, and patching him up.

'Who is this soul that I have to save, and why did this Shinigami hurt him this bad?'

…

"Madoka, Lin!" Naru yells, as we entered the library once again. I move closer to Naru, just in case. He looks pale and tired. Lin and Madoka came out of one of the bookshelves entrances and look up at us.

"My King, what happen?" Madoka rushed towards Naru. Naru waves his hand and looks straight at Lin. Lin raised a brow.

"The creatures are more violent, they want that soul, I need you and Madoka to move towards another location." He tells them. Lin and Madoka glance at each other, something unspoken pass through their eyes and both nodded, and turned to stare at Naru.

"Yes, our King, what about what you told us a few days ago?" Madoka questions, while her eyes landed on me. I raised a brow, but remember that Naru asked of her to keep a watch on me.

"You will remain doing so, for now, both will keep this library from harms way. Where's Yuki?" he demands. Looking around the place. Lin cleared his throat.

"She's with her sister at the moment, trying to find a way to fix the mirror."

"Is that so, then go to her, and tell her to send me her sister," with that, Madoka and Lin disappear from our sight, and the next thing I knew, we are back in the throne room. I rub my forehead, watching Naru grasp his wound.

"You should sit and rest, or not it will get worse." I suggested, moving towards his side. Naru stops at his tracks and turns towards me. His blue eyes become piercing, but didn't make me flinch at the least. Instead, I move closer to him.

"Are you normally stubborn or hard of hearing?" I grumble under my breath. Naru simply blinks at me, but then we heard footsteps behind us.

"My King, my king.." I heard a small voice. Turning around, I watch Gene run towards us. I quickly move and huff out when Gene crashes into my arms.

"No touching King right now. He's hurt." I told him. Picking up Gene. His face fell, turning to face Naru.

"Did those bad creatures hurt you?" Naru gave Gene a gentle smile and rub his head.

"They did kid, but nothing I can't handle." Gene eyes, sadness, turning to face me.

"Yes?" something in his eyes wanted to tell me something, but then he just buries his face in the crook of my neck, suddenly a giggle escapes my lips, causing Naru to stare at me.

"Did I hurt you?" Gene asks, concern after he lifts his head up. I shook my head.

"No, sorry, I'm not using to anyone laying their forehead on my neck. You're the first." I told him. Gene tilts his head, then turns towards Naru.

"If the King, I mean Naru does it, will it not tickle anymore?" his words caught me off guard, causing me to blush instead of answering him.

"Err.." I had no idea what to say to him. Naru eyes seem to become amused by my acts, but don't say anything, Instead, he moves rather close to me, and his eyes landed on mine. My cheeks burn even more.

"Do you want to test that?" Naru suddenly asks boldly, but his voice drops dangerously, that it caused me to shiver in an odd way. My eyes widen while Gene smiles at us.

"Try it, my King. I doubt Mai will mind. If she ticklish, we can. I mean I can tickle her even more." I turned to give Gene a.. 'Are you serious?' look.

"I'll keep that in mind," he murmurs, picking up Gene from my arms to his. Gene frowns at him but lays his head on his shoulder.

"What do we do now? What if the creatures attack again, you can't defend us all the time." Gene sounded worried. I licked my lower lip, walking towards the window, staring at the labyrinth, which for a reason looks darker than the normal, and is not night time.

"Is so dark, what is happening? It wasn't like this a few days ago," I asked, turning around, only to gasp to find Naru standing a little too close to me, but his eyes are staring outside the window, and his arm leaning against the wall, half blocking me off. Suddenly I hiccuped and glance down at the floor. Naru arched a brow, looking down at me.

"The creatures doing. Masako and Lin moved the library for now. So if anything, no one can find it unless I tell them where it is."

I lifted my gaze, ignoring the fact that I can see his bare chest up close. I gained courage and breathed out.

"What is it so important in that library?" I finally question. Naru lowers his gaze towards me and coughs a laugh.

"Is more important than your own life." Was his answer. I blinked, but then snarl at him, about to push him, but then I froze on the spot, remembering his second rule.

"Jerk." I hissed, walking towards my right, where he doesn't have his arm blocking off my way out. In doing so, another violent tremble shook the grounds, causing me to take a hold of the wall, Naru grunts.

"Kid," he yells turning, I follow his stare, to see Gene grasping the chair for his dear life, fear plaster in his eyes.

"Gene!" I strange fear crept into my heart, that I rushed towards Gene side. Naru follows suit, and finally reaching the child. His blue eyes glance up at me, and tears gather in his blue eyes.

"That was scary. King, please do something or our home shall be destroyed before we know it." He started to cry. I move, as he jumps into my arms. I bury him in my chest. I soothe his back.

"Is okay, is okay." I kept repeating lifting my gaze towards Naru.

Naru sat down on the floor, not before wincing in pain, and run his finger through his dark hair.

"What are you thinking of?" I asked him. Naru lifted his gaze towards me, and a sudden pulse rushed towards my veins.

"A lot of things, but mostly, to get to the core of this problem." Now that catch my attention. I move my body towards him. While Gene lays his head on my chest this time.

"Which is?"

"To lure it out, and eliminate it for good."

….

I stare at the labyrinth that night, from my window. I didn't dare open them, though. Since Naru warned me to not to. I leaned my forehead against the glass, feeling achy for some odd reason.

"Don't' stress yourself too much." I heard behind me. I jump from the sudden scare and turned to see Madoka and Ayako sitting on top of my bed.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked them, moving towards them. Both girls glance at each other, then back at me.

"To help you of course."

"With escaping or with helping the poor soul?" I tested, crossing my arms, going up towards them.

"With the poor soul, do you still want to escape?" Ayako asks this time. I sat on the edge of my bed and huff out.

"I don't know. This still feels like a dream. You two remind me so much of my friends back where I come from and even have the same names." I told them.

"We wouldn't have you here if it's not dire. Our King is desperate enough. He normally won't do this. He doesn't like any female around, but since you're the only one that can help." Madoka sighs, after she explains, floating above me. I look up, noticing the sadness in her face.

"I will help, is always been my job to help those indeed, even to the dead. I won't escape, plus I have no other choice do I?" I nervously laugh at my lame joke. The girls went silent for a brief second, then Ayako touches my shoulder. I glance at her.

"You need to remember your promise, in order to save us. I don't know what is it, but Our King told us, that you made a promise, and you have to keep it. I don't trust humans, but since I have no choice to rely in one, I have to be open minded. So here I am helping." Ayako seems to be sincere with her words.

Madoka float in front of me, her eyes turn tender.

"I have known the King since he was a child. I know him more than anyone in this castle or the realm. Lin and I watch him grow up. What I tell you is the truth. You have to ignore all the rules he set for you. Become his partner, his best friend. Learn more about him, let him learn about you. Let him open up to you. He hasn't opened up to no one for years. He became isolated." Madoka paused, as sadness seep into her eyes. For a reason that pained me to hear that.

'What cause the king to become like this?' I questioned in my mind.

"What happen to him?" I question. Madoka shakes her head when Ayako sighs out loud.

"I don't know, Madoka nor Lin will tell us." She replies. Madoka gave Ayako a strange look but then returns towards me.

"Mai, I can sense you have a pure heart and soul. You have something that no one else does to heal our King heart. You can save that poor soul and save us all. Remember become our King best friend." I felt a sweat drop.

"Geez, no pressure there." I mumble, but then something in her eyes causes me to rethink it since she looks dead on serious.

"How? If he.." Madoka shook her head, as Ayako moves her body towards me.

"Do it naturally. Have you ever been in love?" she suddenly asks me. My cheeks flare up.

"Err, I had a crush for my boss, but in love in love? I can't say since I never got the chance to experience it." I told her the truth. Something in her eyes sparkles.

"That's all I need to hear. Now be careful things will be shaken up soon. I hope it helped,"

"Remember human, we all rely on you, and keep our King safe." And with that both girls left me alone. .I groaned, pushing myself back on the bed, with a groan.

"Again, no pressure at all!" I yelled, rolling to my stomach, and cover my face with the pillow.

* * *

 **Naru pov**

"Come on, come on. Let's visit our Star." Gene jumped on top of my bed, with joy in his eyes. I sat on the corner of my room, looking out at the night sky, trying hard to not feel the pain. I close my eyes, leaning my head against the cold concrete.

"No." it wasn't even a command.

"Aww, my King, are you not feeling well? Does it hurt that bad?" I heard the kid ask. I open my left eye to see him looking up at me with concern eyes. I wave him off.

"Not really, I'm fine, just tired, I haven't slept for a few days." I admit. Gene tilts his head concern plaster all over.

"Oh. Should I get our star, she can help you sleep better, like last.," there my eyes snap open and turned to stare at him.

"No, she's sleeping," I told him. Gene frowns even more but moves up towards the window, crossing his arms, seriousness passes his eyes, as the night shadows his face.

"You know, you need to stop teasing her and start her to save his soul before it becomes too late." His voice change dramatically, not as a child but a grown adult type of voice. I sigh, rubbing my forehead.

"She's just that teasable, you know that. I haven't had this much fun in a long while." Gene turns his gaze towards me.

"I know that, but you have a job Naru, one job, to get Mai to save that soul before its too late. Look what they have done to you. I can't afford to lose you. She's our hope, and you're my hope as well." Something in his tone sounded afraid. I leaned forward, spreading my legs.

"Why in the world do you sound more adult than I?" I change the subject. Gene shrugs, smirking at me.

"Don't you dare change the subject, and you know why. Oh, are you happy about the name she gave you? I was meaning to ask you that." My heart jumps oddly, and my eyes soften. Remembering when Mai named me. My whole body felt alive, and my own soul jumped, I felt alive once again, feeling like someone again. No longer will I be just a King, but someone with a name.

"It felt nice to have a name once again. I have forgotten my original name long ago. Do you like yours?" I asked him. Gene shrugs at me.

"Sounds familiar to me, Gene.. Hmm, doesn't fit with me, but for a reason its warm." he admits.

I rolled my eyes at him, looking up at the night sky, suddenly a dark, shadowy shinigami flew right pass, making my body go rigid. Gene groans, turning his gaze back at me.

"They aren't playing any longer."

"I know that, I can't force her to do it, she needs to save him by her own will and remember her promise she made to him." Gene frowns, going up to me, he pats my head with his small hand.

"She's quite something isn't she? She very beautiful, isn't she? She grew up very eye catching." I move my eyes towards him.

"She's something alright, but not beautiful." I half agree, and he suddenly smiles, removing his hand, something devilish spark in his blue eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Adults are too much sometimes, I'm glad I'm a kid, but when both of your touch, you felt it right?" I went still for a second.

"No." I lied, turning my gaze away from him, feeling my cheeks turning warm. Gene chuckled,

"Lier, your face is turning red, just like Mai's.. You have felt something. Remember something, get closer to her, befriend her, you surely need it." he suddenly sits on my lap. I move, and look down at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked surprised. Gene shrugs, snuggling into my chest.

"Going to sleep. I'm sleepy. I won't hurt your wound, " I sigh, leaning back.

"Go to bed for that." I murmured. Gene shook his head.

"You're more comfortable, plus." He paused, looking up at me. I raised a brow.

"What?"

"If I do, I'll be tempted to go with our star, and right now, I'm trying my best to not tell her anything." I frowned at his words, wrapping my arms around him and look outside.

"Me too, is hard, especially when she doesn't even remember me."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.. There's a little preview on Naru point of view. Is not much, but it will make more sense later on.. :) Remember, my grammar sucks. So don't expect anything glamorous, besides a good story (I hope), that hopefully will touch many in a ride of emotions.

Disclaimer: **Don't** own Ghost Hunt at all… TT


	5. Chapter 5: Outside the Castle

Chapter Five: Outside the Castle

 **Naru pov**

" _BROTHER!" I heard at a distance, a frightful voice, that touch my very core. I turned around, to see the same strange boy that looks exactly like me staring at me with large wide eyes. Fear and shock pass his blue eyes._

" _OL….." but his words are caught short, when a large darken man appears behind him and picks him up, to cover his mouth. My body goes rigid, but something is wrong. Something terrible. I couldn't' move, I felt my body numb. I couldn't reach him, no matter how much I struggle. I watched in horror as the man in black spins my look alike around, and holds him._

" _Eugene!" I screamed, but instead of coming out as a scream, it came out as a whisper of agony._

" _No, no BROTHER!"_

….

"Naru!" I heard a soft female whisper, sounded familiar to me. I open my eyes, and the first thing my eyes came into contact are two deep brown eyes, that seem to be worried for some odd reason.

'That nightmare again. What does it mean?'

I thought briefly but shook it off.

"He's up, finally." I heard another voice. Turning my head, I see Housho holding Gene in his arms, looking down at me, concerned.

I felt sweaty for some odd reason, and my breath felt rigid.

"Here, drink this," Mai said, turning around to hand me a cup filled with water. I took it and drank it down. After I handed it to her, watching her place it on the floor.

I took notice that they were in my bedroom. Sitting up, I rub my head and glance over Housho.

"Since when did my room become a gathering room?" I grumble, Housho frowns at me while he placed Gene down on the ground.

"It's my fault, my king. You wouldn't wake up, so I went to get Housho to get Star." He explains, jumping into my bed. I stare at him, then at Housho.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but you weren't waking up and you were sweating a lot." Housho rubs his back nervously. I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Get breakfast ready," I order him. Housho nods, turning around to head out.

"Wait Housho, I'll go with you. I'm glad you're okay." Gene pats my hand and turns around to run towards Housho, leaving me alone with Mai.

Lifting my leg up, I heard a soft sigh. Turning my gaze, Mai is giving me a dark look, causing me to mentally flinch.

"Yes?" I asked in a bored matter.

"I was thinking hard, and very hard." She started, crossing her arms, giving me a darker look than ever.

"Thinking can hurt your human brain, so don't try too hard." I murmured, causing her to fist her hand and an annoyance look.

"Ha, ha, I left my humor back home once again. Look, I'm trying hard, and really I have no idea why in the world I am so cool with this? Seriously, I should be freaking out or something, maybe because I have worked with ghost almost eight years and I got used to the supernatural, or something. I just want to save the soul and leave, is that okay with you?" she demanded.

Throwing the covers away from my bed, I stood, and then I heard a small gasp, very small, but it caused me to turn, to see Mai eyes roaming my stomach. I look down, to see that I'm shirtless, and the bandage still intact. I didn't say anything, but watch her walk around the bed, but stops in front of me.

"Show me your wounds," she orders in a tender manner, causing my heart to feel odd again. Mai lifts her gaze up, and we stared at each other eyes. Something in me pulsed, rubbing my fingers together, the ache once again came to me. To run my fingers through her soft hair.

'No touching allowed.' I thought. Now digging my nails inside my skin.

"Its fine," I grunted, turning around, but Mai suddenly takes a hold of my hand, my eyes widen, and a pulse rushed into my own core, I heard Mai gasp, letting go. Her voice turns nervously.

"Sorry, I just wanted to check on it. I was hurt before, so I know that it hurts more the next day. Those wounds were deep." Her voice cracked, turning around, my eyes narrow to see her head down, with her bangs cover her brown eyes, her cheeks slightly tainted.

"Again with the touching, I told you, and why, why are you worried about me? If you're in a hurry to leave, you just said so." Anger seems to creep into my heart, Mai lifts her gaze, with a slight shock face.

"Sorry, I don't care about you, but that doesn't mean I don't want to help. I am human after all, and we humans have an emotion of being worried. Even if you err, the King, I don't want anyone to become hurt. I want to save everyone, is a win-win situation. Truthfully, I don't want to attach myself in this place since is not my home." Now that anger bubbles even more.

"No one told you to attach yourself to us. Just keep your promise and save that soul, that's all." I growled, digging more into my skin, feeling my skin breaking.

"What PROMISE? If I remember it, I would have done it long ago, and leave this place the second day." She growls back.

"Your tiny brain can't remember it, is not my fault, get out of my sight." Now purely angered as I pointed out towards my door. Angry at the fact that she can't remember.

"Fine, Baka!" she screams, turning around to leave my room. She slams my door, and I breathed out, falling into my bed, running my hands through my hair. Then the anger left replaced with sadness, so I cover my eyes.

"Mai!"

….

The atmosphere is thick around us, if anyone could bring a sword, they could have cut it in two. Ayako and Madoka stood next to Mai, awkwardly looking at us.

"Did something happen?" Ayako finally broke the silence. Mai huff, looking up at the ceiling, but then lowers it, and shook her head.

"Nothing happened, what's for today's agenda?" she asks, looking at everyone but me. I scrape my nail against the skull of the King, I frowned, and felt annoyed that she's ignoring me, but then again, I did act a little, no not a little but a total jerk with her. She just wanted to see my wounds.

"The plan," I told them. Ayako and Madoka returned their sight towards me.

"What plan?" Madoka crosses her arms, giving me a stern look, which I didn't like, but I relaxed my body and leaned back.

"A simple plan and that involves bringing her to my labyrinth." I pointed at Mai. There, I got her, knowing where to touch her buttons, she lifts her gaze and stares at me with not hatred but annoyance, at least I got her to stare at me.

"She has a name, is Mai you know it, stop calling me her." She hisses under her breath. I simply wave my hand.

"She, her, or lady is all the same to me." I mocked if anything I could have sworn I could see the fumes coming out of her ears from all the anger she's throwing at me. I ignored it. So I simply turned my gaze towards the window. Seeing more of those creatures roaming my castle. I mentally sigh.

"We leave now." I gently stood up, heading down the doors,

"Wait, what about us? I mean, you can't have Mai go alone with you, you need someone to accompany you two just in case." Madoka floats up, blocking my way out. I gently blink and nodded.

"Ah yes, I have forgotten about that." Turning around, I snap my fingers, bringing Lin in. His ghostly apparition appeared next to his wife.

"I shall borrow your husband for a two-day trip if you don't mind?" something in Madoka eyes sparks, as Lin stares at me confused.

"Err, My King, why am I here?" he asks confused.

"Then I'm going to. Remember, I won't leave Lin's side for that long." She was determined, holding his ghostly hand.

"Very well. Lin, you and your wife shall accompany us to the labyrinth" Lin eyes turns narrow, but nods at me without no words. I turned towards Ayako.

"Keep an eye on the castle, we will be back in two days worth, Hopefully," I whispered the last part, and Ayako nods bowing down.

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Mai jumps right in, looking at me.

"Go ahead." I gave her the chance. She did a double take, but nods at me, turning towards the others.

"Wow, didn't expect you to agree so fast, I mean, guys, I will try my best to save that soul, so your home will be back to normal," she bows, surprising everyone in the room. Everyone looks at each other but don't utter a word, but personally, I don't know how to react to that since I know her real feelings towards this matter.

Before she straightens up, I snap my fingers, and we are now facing the front of the two large silver doors that faces at my large castle. Turning around, I frowned at the sight, my once beautiful castle, that was high and bright, filled with silver liners, now becoming into rubbish. My heart pained me.

'I need to save this.' turning back, I stare at Mai.

Mai straightness up and her eyes widen in wonder.

"That's huge." She gasps out, looking at Lin. Lin nods, flying right through the walls oof the doors, as Madoka. I once again snap my fingers, and the doors open.

"Remember one thing." My voice turns serious, as Mai looked at the outside with wide eyes.

"I'm still furious at you, but what?" she asks, lifting her gaze up. I tighten my cloak around me and snap my fingers to get another cloak, a red one. Without a word I move closer and open the cloak, and place it around her, she looks up at me with a surprised look, as I gather the strings and started to make a knot.

"What are you doing?" she asks. I smirk at her, straighten the lines of the cloak, and place her head on her, for a reason she looks what's the word?

"There's are dark creatures out there, it might be my labyrinth, but humans aren't welcome. I need to cloak your scent of blood." I told her.

"Oh? Okay, but my blood?" her eyes soften, as I remove my hands and look down.

"Yes, your blood screams out human, every creature has a sensitive nose," I told her, then something dawns on me, while I kept looking at her memorizing brown eyes, that seem to run my mind blank for some odd reason.

'I should apologize. I shouldn't have snapped at her.'

"About earlier; I didn't me."

"Forget it. I can see you're fine, let's pretend it never happened." She cut me off, walking around me, leaving me hanging. I place my hand on my stomach while my eyes remained on her.

"I would have let you see it if you didn't bring up the whole conversation first. I wanted to say I'm sorry for snapping at you, and that I'm not hurting." I murmured to myself. Mai has stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"It's not like I know the way, Madoka and Lin aren't around." She admits, but for a reason her voice turns shy. I started to walk down the path, and closed the doors behind me.

'Well, let's get this over with.' I thought, shaking my head.

* * *

 **Mai pov**

I couldn't' believe it, the labyrinth truly isn't what it seems, I feel like I stepped into a mid-evil time period. The ones you have read in a book, or seen in movies or TV series. The people, I mean creatures around dressed with those heavy dresses, with different colors. The men will dress with brown dirt pants and shirts. The houses are built out of straws or bricks. The ground is half concrete or dirt. Instead of cars, there are carriages that horses will pull or as well most floats or fly. My heart jumps and I become startled as one of the creatures, that looks like a normal human man with dark bushy hair brush against me.

"Sorry," his voice is deep, but kept walking. I didn't realize because of that cause, I moved closer towards Naru.

"Wow, this is overwhelming, are you sure this is a labyrinth?" I asked him. Naru lowers his head to stare at me.

"It is, not everything is what it seems." He repeats again. I sigh, shaking my head, and we kept on walking.

'If this morning he just let me see his wounds, I wouldn't be so mad. I know he's been alone all his life, but he needs to trust someone. He never was an open person from the beginning.'

I suddenly stop in my tracks, as those last words echoed my head.

'He never was an open person from the beginning? I talk as though I knew him for years,'

"Why did you stop?" his words broke my train of thought. I lifted my gaze, and stare at him, for a reason my heart started to race rapidly.

'What's wrong with me?'

"Oh, I was just looking around, taking in the scenery, is like I have stepped back in time or something." I lied.

"I see. I have seen your modern world, too complicated to handle."

"Ah, it is, but makes living easier, but to tell you the truth, I think we became to spoil because of that. How easy is for us at the most part," For a reason, looking around, the feeling of pity filled me. Watching the creatures work hard, selling things and such, living in this poor condition. They work so hard, and we take advantage of it in my time.

"I'm glad you see it like that." Naru stated, causing me to lock eyes with him, but I couldn't say anything at all since it's true.

"Where are the others?" I asked, clearing my throat. Naru lifts his gaze, looking at his right and left while he tugs his hands under his cloak sleeves.

"They are around, don't worry too much, I won't bite you if you spend some time alone with me." he mocked. I blinked, but sighed at him.

"I'm not scared to be alone with you; I'm scared that we might end up killing each other." I murmured the last part, but knowing him, he already heard it. An amuse look past his eyes, turning around to face me.

"Is that so?"

"Yes," I told him, but for some odd reason, the thought of us being alone didn't sound so bad, no it made me feel giddy, and that scared me.

Naru turns around, starting to head forward. No words are said after that.

…

"What's that?" I asked, turning my gaze back towards the fire that Naru made, not by his magic, but with his own hands. I was impressed. Now we stood a little square thing far from the village, but the strange thing is, that we had to pass a brick wall for that. Naru called it the first part of the labyrinth. Twilight started to settle in, so I suggested that we should rest for tonight. Naru didn't' argue, and now in the middle of, well a brick wall, he made a fire, using rocks and some tree branches, from where? I have no idea.

"Food, last time I checked." Naru sneered, brutally stabbing the strange meat with a stick. I couldn't tell what it was.

"I mean what type of animal is that." I asked, giving it a disgusting look into it. I saw blood dripping down Naru hand, as he placed it on the fire, to cook it. I sat closer to the fire, as the cold air started to chill me, even if I wore a cloak.

'That surprised me, Naru wrapping this around me. For a reason, it felt warm his actions.' I thought, feeling my heart race.

"Rabbit," I blinked suddenly looking up, surprised by his words.

"Rabbit? Oh, poor thing." I cover my mouth, watching the flame cooks its meat. Naru sat down to lift his leg up.

"Don't you eat meat?" he asks. I shook my head, wrapping my arms around my knees, staring at the fire.

"I do, but the thought of killing irks me. Sorry." I sadly told him. Closing my eyes, a sudden daze started to fill me.

"Why are you apologizing? If you feel that way, then do so. It won't change anything." Naru explains, I open my right eye to see him looking at the fire. For a reason, the red flames reflected in ice blue eyes, making them look deeper than the normal. My heart jumped once again.

'He looks very handsome, and for a reason, he looks like a lost child.' My heart pained me at the thought.

A sudden yawn escapes my lips.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked him, Naru turns his gaze towards me.

"To someone, he might know where is the core." Suddenly I lifted my gaze.

"He might know, I thought you knew, I mean this is your place and.." but Naru sigh, looking back at the fire.

"That's the thing, I don't. I can't pinpoint it, and he's the only one that can help." He explains. Closing my eyes, I nodded, not noticing Madoka and Lin returning.

"Oh, that make sense, and by the way." I was too tired to care at this point. I didn't care anymore. In the future, we will argue even more, but right now, I just wanted to go to bed with a peace of mind..

"Hmm?" I heard him answer.

"About this morning, I'm sorry. I didn't want to pry, I was only worried." Then everything around me went dark….

* * *

 **Naru pov**

'I was only worried,' her words echoed my mind.

'She hasn't changed has she? Here I thought she did.' I felt guilty now..

"She missed her dinner." Madoka frowns at Mai, snapping out of my thoughts, watching her sleep on the ground, with a futon under her. I chewed on my meat, and shrug.

"She'll eat tomorrow." I drank out of my mug, as Lin sits next to me. Something in his eyes seems to tell me something, a talk he wants.

"We haven't talked in a while, a week already since she has been here," he started, I didn't want to hear it at this point.

"It has? I didn't notice." I reply back with sarcasm.

"Has she regained some memories?"

"Not yet."

"Well, she seems to be okay with this world," Lin whispered, looking back to find his wife stroking Mai hair in a motherly way. I frowned, rubbing my fingers, and lower my head, making my bangs cover my eyes.

"She's a strong woman." I admit. Lin stare at the night sky, watching a dark, shadowy Shinigami fly by.

"She is, a very strong soul as well, I can sense it. If you want, I can help her with her memories." Lin offers. I gave Mai one last look and then turn towards Lin.

"No, is okay, if I want her to remember, it shall be as normal as possible, is the last thing I can give her, after all she has done for me."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I **Don't** own Ghost Hunt or anything. :)


	6. Chapter 6: Beloved Friend

Chapter Six: Beloved Friend

 **Mai pov**

" _Huh?" the boy inside of the mirror caught my attention. Blinking rapidly I bend down on my knees, reaching out I dusted off the remaining of the dirt away from the glass. The boy has dark black hair, pale complexion, and very deep blue eyes._

" _You can talk?" I asked surprised._

" _Of course I can, why would you think I wouldn't?" he answers me with a smart remark came as a heavy accent in a way, I tilted my head to the side._

" _You trapped inside of a mirror, this is not normal, I think."_

 _The strange young boy no older than me gave me a long, wide stare, not sure if he wanted to talk to me again, but then he sighs._

" _Are you really trap in there?" I kept touching the glass, to see if I can touch the boy, but he shook his head and gave me a glance._

" _I'm not in a way. I need your help, apparently you're the first person to see." Something in his tone meant more, but I didn't catch it._

" _Help? To get you out?" I guessed, his eyes widen with a tint of hope._

" _Yes," I felt sad for some odd reason and smiled at the boy as much as I can._

" _Okay, I'll help you. By the way, my name is Mai Taniyama, but you can call me Mai, what's your name?" I question.. The boy seems to hesitate for a second, reaching out his hand, he places it on the glass, spreading his small fingers, my smile widens even more, as I place my fingers against his and spread my fingers as well, even though I wish I could feel his warm hand._

" _Is Oliver, Oliver Davis, but you can call me Noll the Goblin Prince."_

… _._

" _Sorry I was a little late, mama came late to pick me up." I rushed into my room, throwing my bookbag on the floor and sat in front of the mirror. Noll is sitting patiently, cross legs and arms, deep in thought._

" _It's been a few months already, your mother can't see me," he started. I nodded, touching the glass, feeling an achy feeling in my heart. It's been six months since I placed this mirror to my bedroom after I begged mama rather annoyed her to death, she finally gave up, saying that it was my own fantasy that I made up. I did tell her about Noll, but she never saw him, so she told me since I'm very young, is normal for five-year-old to have imaginary friends. I told her is not imaginary, but she will not believe me._

" _Maybe because she's a grown up? I still want to help you, Noll, I don't know how to." Noll went silent once again, but his eyes stare down at mine._

" _I'm still looking for a way, since you're the only one that can see me, that means you're the one that can help," he sounded so sad when he explained it to me. I drop my gaze._

" _You're my only friend Noll; no one likes me at school because I keep seeing things, that shouldn't be there."_

" _Don't listen to them. You have a gift, don't be afraid of it. My mama told me to never be afraid of the gifts God gives you." His eyes are sad at the mention of his mother. My heart thumped._

" _Where's your mama?" I asked him._

" _I don't know. I can't remember much of my past." He admits. I wiggle my fingers, looking straight at his warm sad blue eyes._

" _Don't worry one day you will see your mama. She will be happy to see you again. For now, you have me, okay." I wanted to cheer him up. Something passed his eyes, a glint of hope, and then he turns around, as though a noise caught his attention._

" _You're my only friend as well Mai. My only friend that I trust. I have to go, but I'll come back tomorrow night, okay, and we can talk more." He turns his gaze back towards me. I smiled at him and nodded._

" _Promise?"_

" _I promise." he places his hand on the glass, once again, I did the same, and I closed my eyes to make believe I can touch his hand._

" _I wish I can hold your hand." I murmured._

" _Why?" he suddenly asks. I open my eyes and gave him a big old smile, for a reason, his small cheeks turn red, I blinked, but answer either way._

" _Because is the best feeling in the world. When I hold Mama's hand, I feel the safest and the happiest, and she's very warm." I told him. Noll retreated his hand, and look down at his own hand, and disappeared, leaving me alone once again. then again, he kept is the promise, each night he will come and visit me for the next six years._

… _.._

" _Noll," I walked up towards the mirror, looking straight at his blue eyes, that I treasure so much, placing my hand on the glass._

" _You have grown so much." I giggled, noticing how tall, he's gotten, and gotten cuter. I blushed at the sudden thought._

' _I am eleven, I shouldn't be thinking about these things.' I scolded myself._

" _It's been six years." He tells me._

" _I know, but see, I have grown to, I mean not like you, but I have grown, mama told me that I am becoming the prettiest girl in Japan." I gloated, spinning around, making my pink skirt twirl around as well. Noll cleared his throat a sudden shyness pass in his face._

" _Right." He grumbles. I frowned, moving closer to the glass, spreading my fingers, Noll does the same, and for a reason, I could feel his heart beat, beat with mine. Our bodies move closer towards the glass, as though we wanted to hold each other, subconsciously. I wanted is to lay my cheek on his shoulder._

" _Have you found anything yet?" I asked, for the last six years, I have been asking once a week, aching to get him out. Wanting him next to me. He's my best friend in this world. Noll shook his head._

" _Not yet, he, I mean is hard." I frowned, moving closer to the glass, staring at his blue eyes._

" _It's been six years. Noll, you never tell me anything, besides how you feel, I want to know more about you, all I know what is your favorite foods, and your favorite hobby, but I never get to know what's going on in your side. You keep saying that is a secret. Aren't I your best friend? I tell you everything that's going on with me." Noll went quiet, but no answer._

" _Fine, oh one thing.." I sigh, changing the subject, knowing very well that he won't budge. Suddenly I blushed, looking up at him._

" _What?" he asks._

" _A boy said he likes me, he told me an hour ago at the front of my school. " I giggled, not noticing Noll body going rigid._

" _Is that so?" I nodded but then frowned at him._

" _Yes, it's the first time a boy told me he likes me, but I r.." I suddenly pause, feeling embarrassed,_

' _I don't like him, he's not Noll. He's a good boy, but he simply isn't Noll. HIs eyes aren't warm or cold. He doesn't make me feel warm inside like Noll does.' rubbing the back of my head, but shrug._

" _Oh well, I'll get.." but Noll's eyes turn cold once again, lately he's being doing that, the first time was two months ago, when I was telling him about my new friends I made, it made my heart thump oddly._

" _I need to go." He suddenly said._

" _What, so soon? You just got here. Don't leave, I have other things to tell you, and I want to know more of your dislikes. You haven't finished telling me." my heart started to panic. I didn't want him to leave me. I want to keep staring at his blue eyes, want his presence around me all the time. I want to hear his voice. Every time I'm at school, all I want is to see him. He's my best friend; we have been together for half our lives._

 _But nothing, he just turns around and leaves me be, and for the first time in my life, since I met him, my heart ached completely._

" _Oliver Davis? Why are you turning into a cold person?"_

….O.o...

"Oliver!" I called out with a cold sweat, tears running down my cheeks, shaking violently. It's still dark, but I didn't care, since I was trembling terribly. Wrapping my arms around me, I started to calm down, but in doing so, I felt someone sitting next to me. I turned towards my right, and gasp to see Naru sleeping sitting up, his head bobs down, his arms are crossed while his bangs cover his eyes. My heart thumps hard.

'I remember somewhat. Is Naru Oliver? I mean he looks almost like the kid in my dream, no, not dream, but my memory, it was too real to be a dream, not even my visions are that vivid, besides that one vision.' I mentally asked, looking around my surroundings, the darkness seems too much than my own time, that is scary, I felt like it's eating me alive. The fire is almost out, and no sight of Lin or Madoka. Gulping hard, I move, only to take notice, something very soft under me. I glance down to outline a futon? If I'm not mistaken.

'Did he place it there?' I thought, moving gently upwards, towards Naru. I reach out my hand, aching to brush his bangs away from his close eyes. The gentle last flames reflected over Naru, giving him a golden shadow effect.

"Are you that boy? If so, why didn't you say anything? What happen to you? What happen for you to stop showing yourself to me? Even if I didn't have the mirror." I questioned remembering the first dream I had the night before I became trapped in this world. I have known him for so long, even before my allergies started before my mother threw out the mirror.

It's him, my heart tells me is him.

"Oliver," his name escapes my lips, like a chant, now remembering something, something that causes my eyes to widen, moving my hand away; I place my hand on my chest, feeling my heart thump even harder than ever before.

'He was my first and my best friend. How come I didn't remember that? Oh God, does he remember me? Does he? Wait, he might, that's why he's acting colder than the normal, he's mad that I didn't remember him.' moving back to my futon, I cover my face with my hands, and let the tears slowly over win me, as I grasp my chest.

"What's going on? Why didn't Naru tell me this before?" I thought; while something in me dawn. My view on Naru changed, from that night on.

* * *

 **Naru pov**

Something is definitely wrong.. I could sense it. The way Mai kept avoiding me, or I catch her staring at me when I'm not looking, and fidgeting with her nails. From what I can recall, she normally does that, when she's nervous and tries to tell me something, that is either embarrassing or too hard. That bad habit hasn't gone away after all these years.

'I let her come to me, like always.' I thought, watching her look down with wide frighten eyes.

"No, no, oh and did I say, no." Mai seems certain, cross arms, giving me a straight look. I mentally sigh, but simply shrug at her.

"Suit yourself, see you when you find your own way." I threaten, snapping my fingers, making a brown rope appear from nowhere.

"Is the only way to reach the next village, and I can't use my powers or not the creatures will attack us," I explained, tying the rope around my waist. We stood near an edge, where there's no more road to walk, down is a steep, and I mean steep fall to your death mountain which is filled with a purple miasma, from the lost souls, that couldn't make it to the other side.

"You just used your powers." She pointed out the obvious.

"Is not enough to alert them, well then see you at the bottom," I crouch down, only to have her stretch out her arms, and panic run at her brown eyes.

"Okay, okay, I give, luckily we ate and used the bathroom earlier, or not, let just say you have to summon me a new pair of underwear." She suddenly blushed covering her mouth, looking anywhere but me. I smirked but straighten up.

'She'll look stunning with her underwear on, or none,' I shook my head from the perverted thoughts and frowned while my cheeks warm up.

'Let's say I wasn't' that pure-minded when I was hitting my teens, and she was the only girl I ever talked to. So my fantasies from sweet to a deep aching desire as a woman for her went wilder and wilder as I grew. Now is a fire, a deep aching fire that I can't control and only she can, in so many ways, even standing next to me, and smiling at me, was enough to control that beast.' I frowned at my past memories.

"Come here," I order. Mai's body fought against coming to me, sighing, I move up to her, and grab hold of the end of the rope and wrap it around her. Suddenly I pulled her towards me, and an unwanted gasp escapes her lips. My heart started to race once again.

'This is surreal, having her this close almost feeling her warm skin. Like that day when I saved her. When I accidentally brush my fingers on her skin, that string showed itself again. Then my mind went blank, so blank, and all I wanted is to hold her, to feel if she's as soft and warm as she looked. I ached to touch her. Like in my imagination, like in the past, while we grew up together. Even if she didn't remember it. That strange pulse pulsed inside me, and it was beyond desire, I ached, because of that. I wanted to tell her how much she means to me, how long I waited for her.'

Without thinking, I pulled her closer and smiled at her. Mai bites her lower lip and avoided my gaze.

"Something wrong?" I finally asked her. She shook her head nervously.

"No," letting go, she looks down her waist and made sure the knot is tight enough.

"Sorry about my earlier comment, I was just saying, nothing perverted, though. Err, you sure it won't come off, while we go down?" it pained me, the little trust she has on me, but then again, I haven't given her a reason to trust me.

"Like I risk my land." I simply told her. Mai didn't say anything, but a strange new emotion rushed into her eyes.

* * *

 **Mai pov**

"Like I risk my land." He grumbles, watching him crouch down, to start climbing. I breathed out and smiled a little.

"He's the same as my memories, he says the opposite., when he doesn't want to admit something. I will trust you Naru. Don't' worry, I want to become your friend once again." With that out loud thought, I start to climb down.

Each step is life threatening, my heart thumping, my hands starting to get sweaty, and I kept hearing rocks rolling down. Naru already half way down, I didn't dare to look down.

"I have a question!" I screamed, trying to distract my mind.

"What?" he mentions. I licked my lips and kept going down. Trying to find small holes so I can put my foot in. Movies lies, this is not easy at all. Nor do I know what the heck I'm doing.

"About what I said yesterday, I changed my mind. Can I take it back?" I asked, for a reason, I felt a sudden pause, taking a breath I look down, only to see Naru looking up at me, with narrow eyes.

"Why?" I shook my shoulders.

'Cause I just remember half of our past. I want to be next to you, and even if you don't like me, I do. I want to make up for the years we missed. Did I fall for Gene because he looked so much like you? Is that is the reason why? Cause right now, it makes sense, and the thought of Gene having a girlfriend didn't bother me too much as it should.'

"I decide on something," I told him, moving more down, but in doing so, I miss a step, I couldn't react in time, and my hand slips and my body flung itself backward. My heart leaps out of me, in other words, fear froze me.

"Ahhhh!" this is the end. The end of my life… Flashes pass through my mind. My mother, my friends, my work, and especially Naru, no Oliver face, when we were younger. His smiling face that he only gave to me. It would always make his blue eyes turn so warm. Now, when he smiles, it never reaches his eyes.

When he used to place his hand on the glass, and we pretend to hold each other hand. When we use to play silly games that always made my day when he tried to avoid something, he always added something to mask his real feelings. Everything about him, flooded into me, twice as hard then last night.

'Naru always had been the center of my world, when I was growing up. I want to reenter and be his support, he's been so lonely for so long. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you that I remembered.' Are my last thoughts, before closing my eyes.

"MAI!" I heard at a distance, a deep male voice, the same voice from before, which saved me from the falling ceilings, but at the same time, stirs my inner soul. Opening my eyes, I saw Naru pulling on my rope, making my body go up, and before I knew it, his arms surround me burying me into his chest, so I closed my eyes, waiting for impact. I think.

"Open your eyes, we aren't dead." I heard, I am trembling, clenching on Naru cloak for my dear life, then again, a strange aroma filled me, tea, the smell of strange tea, that he normally drinks, while a deep warmth I never felt before surround me, making me feel safe. Something that I have lost many years ago after I lost my mother.

"We're not?" I asked, surprised, noticing that my voice is trembling. Naru nods, and moves back, I look up at him, and tears started to run down my cheeks.

"I thought I was going to die." I hiccupped,

"Well, I told you, I wasn't going to…" but I cut him off, without thinking, without knowing, I wrap my arms around him, holding him tight, his eyes widen at the sudden impact.

"I told you no touching, I." I cut him off once again.

"Thank you, thank you for saving me. You are always there for me when I most needed it. I missed you so much Noll, I missed you so much after Mama threw out the mirror. I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I have forgotten about you." I cried harder, feeling Naru body going so still, shock passes his eyes, as I kept hugging him tighter.

"You remember me?" was the first words he can get out of his mouth. I nodded, hiccuping more.

"I do, I remembered last night. My dear beloved friend. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for leaving you for such a long time. I don't know what happen. I'm sorry Naru, for leaving you alone for so long." I cried in his arms. Feeling for the first time before I lost all my memories of him, that warmth that I always craved, his touch, and never thought, from this moment on, I would crave it more than ever, forever, I would crave for his warmth, and the crave to feel his gentle yet powerful touches..

"Your name is Oliver Davis, and this time, I shall help you, no matter what." I cried while Naru stood there shocked.

* * *

A disclaimer: **Don't** own Ghost Hunt.

Yes, Mai remembers, since if everyone read my other stories romance will build on slowly. I don't like to rush it. I like to build up a friendship first. Since that's how it should be. :) Thanks for the reviews. Everything will be explained later on. Ha-ha, Naru being a pervert. . Ha-ha. I can actually imagine him like that, but is hard to tell; well he's a guy after all. .


	7. Chapter 7: Fugitives

Chapter Seven: Fugitives

 **Naru pov**

If the world could have stopped, it would have stopped right now… I wish, oh how I wish.

"Damn it, Lin, get yourself down here now!" I summoned, with anger. How could he?

"Naru? Did I make you mad? What's wrong? Look, I'm sorry that I touched you. I mean, I just remember you. I'm sorry." Mai's voice echoed behind me, as I rapid my steps, trying to find Lin. I'm going to resurrect him and kill him all over again. How dare he disobey my orders.

"Lin!" I yelled this time, with a command, while I stop in front of a large stone, an entrance really. No answer from him.

"Naru, what's wrong? Why aren't you happy? Or is it that you just wanted to remember my promise and save you all, aren't you happy to see me or that I remember you?" she sounded disappointed. I turned my gaze at her.

"I'm freaking thrilled, don't you see." I snapped at her. She gasps, taking a step back, but then sighs.

"I can see perfectly. You just want to be saved, I get that, but what really hurts, is that you are mad that I remember. Do you know how much I hurt when mama threw away the mirror?" she snaps at me.

"I don't know, I wasn't there, I thought you were probably flirting with some guy," I growled, placing my hand on the stone, only to make my hand disappear since it went right through it.

"Flirting with some guy? What the hell are you talking about? Really, I have forgotten how irritating you are sometimes." She growls I was about to say something, but she sighs in a sad matter.

"Fine, think whatever you want. Let's get this over with, clearly you aren't happy to see me. The faster we do this, the faster I can get off your back." That hurt, it truly did. I am not mad at her, but at Lin. He made her remember. I wanted her to remember normally. Not with magic.

"Whatever." I growled, taking my hand back. I walked through the stone. As I entered the town, Mai steps next to me, but suddenly yells, as her body flew forward. Without hesitation, I move rapidly and spin, to stop her fall. She glances up at me with wide eyes, breathing unevenly, clenching into my black cloak.

I stare at her brown eyes, waiting for her to relax.

"Thank you." She breathes out, as I let her go, clearing my throat, I look down.

"Is my fault for not warning you," I admitted, from the anger, I forgot about this city.

"What kind of city is this?" Mai gasps out, watching her eyes roam the tall buildings, which seem to come from her time. The catch is, is floating in mid-air, and there's no platform, no solid ground on the bottom to walk, but a bottomless pit filled with the miasma of the shinigami.

"Is one of my own creations. Follow the red road, or not you will fall into your death." I told her. Turning, to step on the red stones, that is narrow, but not narrow enough for us to walk.

"It looks different from the village. Why?"

"I told you this place isn't what it looks like. We have to go down the platform, to look for that person." I simply answer her. I heard her sigh, moving closer to me.

"About earlier, can we place it on hold for now. I don't want to continue to argue while we are doing this. About touching you. I'll take whatever punishment you give me." I look up at the blue sky, trying to find a way to tell her.

"I wasn't mad at you. I snapped, you know my temper. Let's drop it, and for your punishment, don't worry it is coming." I threaten, but in reality, it felt nice to be hugged by her. For the first time, I felt her body next to mine. It should be sinful. Shouldn't?

"Geez, thanks, I feel so much better. Either way, why were you mad if it wasn't' with me? You know you can speak to me like you use to. I don't want it to become awkward. I want to catch up on many things. I have many things I have to tell you." She seems to return to her old self. Quietly I smiled at that.

"So we just go back to the good old days?" I question her while we made a left turn. I can feel Mai nod behind me.

"At least try. You were my first and best of best friends Naru. I want to go back to that. At least think about it. Let's clean last week meeting, and start over, from when we left off years ago." She pleads with me.

"Fine, I will." I sigh, stopping at the brown small door. Mai moves next to me and blinks at the odd door.

"This seems familiar to me, now that I think about it." She whispers, looking up at me. I stretch out my arm and grasp the gold knob.

"What does?" I asked her, turning to face her. She shrugs at me.

"I don't know, something seems very familiar, I can't remember it. My memories are shuffle still. I only remember meeting you and more or fewer conversations we had, but most of the most important things blur out." She explains…

"It does? I wonder why?" I mumbled, opening the door, an eerie feeling runs down my body. Entering, my eyes roams along the brown wall, hallway, with a red carpet. Mai follows me in, and she shivers.

"I don't like this feeling. What's this building?" she asks me. I turned to stare at her while we started to walk down the hallway.

"It's a place where I keep our kind safe. Since I can't keep them in my castle." I told her. Mai's eyes widen.

"Oh? Really? From the creature?"

"What else?" we stop to turn towards our right, a balcony comes into view. Mai moves forward and place her on the silver railing and glanced down. I move next to her and glance down.

"This looks like a large stadium, are those your people?" Mai gasps, watching the floor that is made of gold, few leather couches around, and beds around. With all types of refuges down there. She glances up, to see the spacing ring like ceiling, with a strange drawing. I frowned, tilting my head.

"Who's that man?" she asks, the painting is an older man, with white bare and long white long hair.

"Our last King," I admitted. Sadness flows in my heart while Mai turns to stare at me.

"Was he like a father to you? Or did you end up killing him? Since you have his head on your armchair?" she bluntly asks me. My eyes tighten at her words,

"What would you do if you learn that I did kill him with my own hands?" I paused, moving closer to her. She gasps, looking straight at my eyes,

"My other me, that hasn't remembered you would be freaking out, but now that I remember you, you can't even harm a fly."

"You have that much confidence in me?"

"Not a hundred percent, because we miss a lot of each other, but if you are still the same old Goblin prince that I met, when I was five, then yes, you may be a lot of things, but a killer you are not." Her eyes soften, as my heart suddenly thumps at her soft honest words.

Our eyes roam each other, that same ache crept on me, wanting to touch her.

'I haven't changed a lot, Mai. Only became colder to survive.' I mentally answer her, turning around, in doing so a small woman appears in front of me, wearing a pink Sakura kimono. I stare at her doll-like face, as she covers her face. Her cheeks turn red.

"Masako!" Mai gasps out happily. I cross my arms, watching the doll-like woman staring at Mai as though she was crazy.

"Do I know you? My King, may I ask who is this?"

"I guess not, sorry, I'm Mai, and.." but Masako ignores her, turning her gaze at me. Mai lowers her head, feeling offended that she was being ignored. For a reason, that made me mad.

"She's no one for you to concern yourself with. Take me to him." I order. Masako nodded, turning around, to head towards the two large green doors, that is at the end of the hallway.

"Err, she looks like a friend I have back home. Actually, everyone, well not everyone, but most of them looks so much like my friends. Why is that?"

"Don't know," I answer her, stopping at the front of the doors. In doing so, Masako turns to look up at me; a strange expression passes her eyes.

"He's been waiting to see you." I turned towards Mai.

"Stay here, wait until I come out," I order. Mai glances up at me, but shakes her head.

"I will come in with you." Her stubbornness shown with pride. I mentally groaned.

"Do as you please, but don't come crying to me," I warned her, watching Masako open the doors.

Entering into a large dark room. The only light source is the fire of the candles which made the room glow with a shadowy effect. I move forward, covering Mai.

"Well, well, why, I wonder, is our king in our humble adobe?." I heard on my right. A deep voice, that I had no feelings for. Nor did I care. I turned towards my right and saw his shadowy figure appear in front of us.

"Yasuhara," I call, watching him fix his glasses while he shut his book smirking at us. His hair is combed out, a dark color, a thicker face, with a sharp nose, his eyes are sharp, but goofy at some levels, but don't underestimate him. He's dangerous. I can sense a great change in him.

'Great, what I needed.

"I came because I wanted to know, where the source of the Shinigami, my castle is being destroyed, and my powers are becoming weakened," I question him with a raised brow. Yasuhara lowers his glasses to clean them with his blue shirt.

"Aren't you being rude? Who is this delightful woman behind you?" he changes the subject, as his eyes landed on Mai. I turned my head, to see Mai peaking through.

"Is Yasuhara, he looks different." I heard her whisper, taking a side step, no longer do I shield her.

"He does, doesn't he?" I mumbled, placing my stand firm. I don't trust this guy at all. He always sneaky in many levels.

"She's no one, she.." but Masako cuts me off, walking up.

"I think she's more what meets the eye." She bows at Yasuhara. A glint passes his dark eyes and stood up, walking up towards Mai.

"Is she the girl you spoke of?" he questions me, getting closer to Mai. Mai swallows nervously, as he takes a hold of her chin, surprising us all, she jumps backward, only to crash against my chest. I steady her, by placing my hands on her shoulder. She glances up at me, and I took notice her chin turns slightly red. I raised a brow.

"Don't make me repeat myself, ignore this human and answer me," I growled. Looking back at him. Yasuhara rubs his fingers together and smirks.

"She smells delightful, pure, untouched, the way I like them." I felt Mai went stiff at his sudden words, as my heart stops.

'I knew this will happen.' I mentally groaned..

"What are you?" Mai suddenly asks. Yasuhara, lower his hand, and turns to go back to his chair.

"A Goblin, what else dear?"

"Don't trust him, he's not just a Goblin, he's at a Dark Goblin, where he eats the innocent flesh of a virgin," I whisper to Mai. Mai body tense at my words, and glance up at me, with fear.

"Oh God, I'm screwed." She turns around to hide behind me taking a hold of my cloak. Deep inside, I knew and felt it when she arrived at the castle. My own soul told me, she doesn't' belong to anyone, so untouched, and pure from head to toe. For a reason, that makes me happy.. Then it frightens me, cause she won't go with me. How? I'm a Goblin. She needs a human man, not someone like me.

I turned my gaze back towards Yasuhara, now anger at the thought, Yasuhara seem to sense it, and so he chuckles.

"Let her be, she is nothing of special." I place my poker face, even though anger seems to overtake me.

"Are you sure? Here's the thing, King. The rules, I mean your rules have changed while you were safe in your castle. I don't take orders from you any longer. I will be saved, but not the likes of a mere human. The forces are much deeper than any shinigami. He'll be the next Goblin King, and he'll kill you with his own hands. Let's call it a payback, for killing our last king." A dark chuckle passes his the lips while I heard Mai gasp quietly.

"Oh, don't' worry, I don't want her. I have just confirmed that you haven't mated with her." Then he tilts his head and points at Mai.

"If you mate with him, a tragic ending shall fall upon both. Just a friendly warning. I can taste the progress has started."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I calmly ask, even though deep inside, I wanted to pounce on him. He shrugs at me.

"I don't know, you tell me, you're a damn Goblin, you should know what the hell I'm talking about. Remember, we mate for life. Do your research." He snaps, then he snaps his fingers.

"Right, how could I almost forget. Where's the mirror?" that caught me by surprise, but I remain my poker face on.

"Why in the hell do you think I will tell you that?" I felt like I was ready to break his face. Yasuhara cross is legs and leaned back.

"Don't play stupid with me." with that, he stands up and summons a gun.

* * *

 **Mai pov**

A gun, I couldn't believe it. This Yasuhara is evil; my sweet, playful, smart Yasuhara will never do this. Truly is a wake-up call that this isn't my world. I grasp Naru sleeve and held it hard.

"Do guns exist in your world too?" I asked, feeling my heart racing a mile. For a reason, I'm getting bad memories from an old case.

"No," Naru confirms with a whisper. Yasuhara picked it up and waves the gun in a playful matter.

"Ah, this little toy? I don't normally use it, but is useful to kill Goblins, or humans faster. Picked it up, when I was in the human world. Now King. Tell me, where's the mirror, and where's is his soul, the faster we do this, the faster he can be king and you can die." Venom passes his lips while he points at straight at Naru.

"Go to hell." Naru simply told him, as I look up at him.

"Don't' say that to the maniac holding a gun." I scolded him.

"What should I ask him to not shoot politely? He'll shoot no matter what." Naru argues back, Yasuhara rolled his eyes.

"I'm about to gag, I hate delays. Don't worry about your pure mate, I bet he will take good care of her." For a reason, his smirk creeps me out. Without a word, Naru moves swiftly grasping his hand and lower his hand with force, but Yasuhara is faster, and push Naru to the side, grasping the gun, he swung it towards Naru and before my very eyes, he shoots him.

"NARU!" I shout in shock, watching him go down, holding in his chest.

"Naru? Interesting, you already gave him a name. Oh well, since he's going to die, die with him. You would eventually die in a few hours." He turns the gun towards me and clicks on the trigger,

"And here I wanted to know who you are?" Then he clicks, but in doing so, Naru gets up, and pushes him away, and turns to face me.

"RUN!" he growls, Yasuhara quickly stood up, I turned to head out, but Masako blocks my only way out.

"Please, let me through," I begged her; she shakes her head, as I heard rustling in the back. Then I gasp as another gunshot is heard. I turned to see Naru punching Yasuhara on his cheek, knocking off his glasses.

"Come on Naru," I turned my body, pushing down all my fears; I disagree with his rule and went up to him to grasp his arm. He looks up at me with wide eyes. Then I pulled him up. As though this was a slow motion picture, I started to run towards the exit, dragging Naru behind me.

"Get them. From now on, The King and his mate are wanted fugitives, and anyone that is allies shall have the death sentence, bring him to me alive, and kill his woman." I heard Yasuhara shout, Masako gave me a glance and I growled.

"I'm sorry for this Masako; you can pay me back later on." I bowed and pushed her to the side, making her hit the wall. Her eyes are big in shock. Then out of nowhere men dress in cloaks appear around us, as soon we made the halfway of the hallway. Stopping, I look around, heaving rapidly, trying to think of a way out.

"This isn't ghosts, normally Bou-san or John, or Gene would help me out in this situation. Err, think Mai." I hammer my head, trying to find a way out. Then one of the Goblins, I think came charging in.

"Stand behind me." Naru walks up towards me, holding his wound. I bit my lower lip.

"Oh, the hell with this." I groaned, moving up, taking once again Naru hand, and I started to run.

"What are." but I cut him off when I ducked a punch from the cloaked guy.

"Not today buddy." I use my leg to hit his chin really hard, causing him to yell in pain. With that, we kept on running, now holding Naru hand firmly, those cloak guys are right behind us, then I yelp when I heard another gun fire.

"What's with the guns, this isn't an action movie," I yelled, reaching the door, which we came through. Opening as fast as I could, we step out; only to forget that there's no ground. Naru pulls me back and pulls me towards the right.

"What do we do now?"

"Hide." Naru pants, turning towards our right, he suddenly opens another door, and pushes me inside, and locks the door. Snapping his fingers, the ground started to shake violently and then a loud scream escapes my lips, when we went down, I clenched into Naru cloak, as he leaned against the door.

"Lin, I'm not mad at you anymore, come out. I need your help." He summons, as in cue, Lin appears next to him, and his eyes widen to see our position.

"King, what happen? I just got word that you became a wanted fugitive with Mai."

"We talk later, go check if the underground are clear." Lin nods, and disappears, as Madoka came into place, looking worried.

"Sorry, we were at the library, helping Yuki and her sister. There was a problem, and," but her words cut off, seeing our situation.

"King, what happen? You're bleeding. And." but Naru lifts his gaze up, his gaze became deadly.

"Look for John, tell him what happen, and I need to see Yuki sister when we go to the undergrounds." He hisses. Madoka shakes her head and disappear, finally the strange ride ends, and I look up at him, with a worried expression, and my heart still beats fearfully.

"Are you okay?" he caught me by surprise, looking down at me; his eyes roam my face, as he places his hand on my shoulder. I gulped, feeling tears gather my eyes.

"I am, but you, you got shot. We need to tend those wounds. I..." My voice betrays me and tears started to roll down.

"I thought I lost you. Don't do that again." I gasp out, moving my shaky hands to undo his cloak, but suddenly Lin came back,

"They are coming; word has spread quickly throughout the lands. The undergrounds are clear for now, but they will come shortly." Lin explains. Naru nods, as he reaches out and opens the door. Suddenly he smirks at me.

"Don't' worry, I won't die that easily. Come." He walks around me, grasping his wound, and I took a step outside. My eyes widen to see another open area, filled with trees. A forest, but sharp as a labyrinth.

"John is waiting for you, my King," Lin added, and then he disappears.

"We..." but Nauru place his hand out, making me stop in my tracks.

"What?" I asked him.

"We aren't done." He turns his gaze, as a large roar echoes the strange forest. My heart stops.

"What was that?" I asked him. Naru sighs, shaking his head.

"One of my guards."

"Guards?" Naru nods, and turns to look down at me.

"We should run, now that I'm a fugitive, they won't listen to me."

"I don't get that, how would they know? He mentioned it a few minutes ago. How can everyone know in such a short period? How can he pronounce that if you're the King?" I asked, not understanding this. Naru suddenly smirks, pressing into his wound.

"You said it right there. I am King, and my word is law. Yasuhara is the big chief in this land. I gave him power long ago to bring in the bad seeds in. In other words, everyone in the land can hear his voice when he convicts someone. So because of my word, it bit me back."

"Why did you do that? He's evil and..." Naru shook his head.

"Didn't you sense it?" I raised a brow, confused by his words.

"Sense what?"

"Right, you're human. The creature turns my people against me. Twisting their minds. Yasuhara is a Dark Goblin, that eats virgin flesh, but he's the few that has self-control, and will never go against me. Until today." I can see a strange emotion pass his cold eyes. Betrayed? He felt betrayed.

"Let's get your wound treated. It didn't hurt your heart or any organ?" I asked, wiping my now wet face.

"I told you, I'll survive, and," but we paused, as thick thumps are heard behind us, making the ground shake. My eyes widen to feel a sudden gush of thick smelly wind's breath behind us, making my hair flap forward.

"Please tell me that just a gust of wind, and that it picked up an old garbage smell?" I pleaded to Naru.

"I wish." Naru agrees, as we both turn, and my eyes widen, to see a huge creature, he has a body of a horse and face, but more bold, and his head has horns like a demonic way, thick and ugly. He is red with a brown mix fur. His eyes are bloodshot red, and he has a large ring piercing on his nose. I took a step back.

"Naru, what is that?" I gasp out. Naru lowers his head while his bangs cover his eyes…

"It's my lovely pet, but you may know him as a Minotaur." I couldn't believe it at all.

"I doubt his friendly," I mumbled, feeling that the beast breath on me, while stomping his leg, ready to charge.

"He is, but right now, he heard Yasuhara orders,"

"Then we run?" Naru turns to face me and shakes his head.

"Yes, we Run, or will you like to pet it?" he sarcastically suggested, I would have rolled my eyes at him if we weren't in this situation.

"No, as his owner, you should have placed it on a leash," I growled, taking a slow back step, without a second thought, we started to run, feeling the bull thing charging after us….

"This has to be a terrible dream. We are being chased, and we are wanted fugitives, can't this day get any better?" I shout as I ran towards my right while Naru did the same….

"I should have kept my mouth shut," I growled as karma came back with a vengeance, as another beast appear in front of us, making us stop with a sly.

"Seriously? I should really keep my mouth shut," now trapped between Naru mutt and the strange large one eye beast in front of us… seriously it's not our day.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. :) It just got complicated for them...

Disclaimer: I **DON'T** own Ghost Hunt.


	8. Chapter 8: Queen?

Chapter Eight: Queen?

 **Mai pov**

My heart raced as my chest heaved unevenly. The one eye monster that stood in front of us, breathed hard, in his flat shape noise, which I think I can see buggers running down his nose. Is his skin made out of somehow alligator skin? Not the color, but the texture, it only wore a loincloth, and his feet are large. It looks like an ogre.

"Another pet?" I question Naru.

"Honestly, I have never seen him before," Naru admits. The ogre lowers his large arm to swing towards me, but Naru reacted faster, pulling my arm, we started to run towards our right. Now two beasts run after us.

"We can't continue to run, you're wounded." I gasp out, feeling my legs starting to burn. We duck a tree trunk and jump over a small hill. Naru suddenly stops, causing me to bump into him. He held me still and look down at me.

"Do you trust me?" he suddenly asks. I look up at him with wide eyes.

"Not a hundred percent, but at this moment, yes. Why?" I breathe out,

"Good enough." He murmurs, snapping his fingers, suddenly a strange whirlwind appear around us. I closed my eyes since it was a bit powerful. When I open my eyes, nothing seems to change. Those things were right in front of us.

"Naru?" I look up at him to see a satisfied smile.. I turned back to see something wrong.. The beasts weren't moving.

"Did you froze them?" I asked in awed. Naru shakes his head.

"Not for long, we should go." Without another word, we have started to run towards my left this time, trying to get much distance from the beasts. Only thirty seconds later, I heard a roar.

Naru suddenly takes my arm and pulls me towards his right, and tucks me down behind a large boulder, and hovers over me.. Feeling the earthquake under us. Naru looks down at me. Then he snaps his fingers, and slowly the huge stomps slowly disappear, about a minute later. I breathed out.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"I cover our scent.," he murmurs, but then groans, grasping his chest, and sits on the side. My eyes roam his chest. I get on my knees. Shaky hands, I start to fumble with his cloaked and open it up. Naru lifts his gaze to stare at me. My throat suddenly felt so dry. Finally opening it, my eyes narrows to see blood coming out, a lot of red blood, and the worse part, above where his heart is. I think. It looks like it.

"It looks deep. Oh, okay. This is new to me. I can handle wounds, but not bullet wounds. Um," I ran blank, not knowing what to do. Naru gently grasps my hand, surprising me.

"Calm down. I won't die because of this. It hurts like hell, though." He gently tells me, looking straight at my eyes. He looks so pale and drained. I licked my dry lips, looking up anywhere. Then I look down at him.

"Idiot, stupid, you shouldn't have done that." I felt mad all of the sudden with him.

"We need to find John, he can remove this." That caught my attention.

"Oh, you mentioned him before. In my world, he's one of the sweetest men I ever met. He's a priest. What, is he in this world? Another Goblin? I can't believe Yasuhara, sweet, playful Yasuhara is like that, and Masako, I need to apologize to her." I felt guilt.

"Don't' worry about them, for John, he's a healer elemental." He murmurs. I nodded at him and stood up.

"Can you summon Lin or Madoka, to tell us where he is? I mean Lin did say he's waiting or something like that. I can't remember." I admitted. Naru looks up at me, as his bangs cover his right eye, but before he could say anything a male voice rang behind us. I turned to see John with Lin, looking down at us, with a worried expression.

"John," I called out, smiling, but John brown eyes landed on me, giving the same expression everyone gives me, everything I call out for them. The look I mean, 'How do you know my name?' I mentally sigh.

"I mean, your King is hurt, please heal him." I pleaded, turning to see Naru standing up looking straight at John. John short brown hair suddenly moves with the wind, as his pale complexion lightens up. He wore a light brown shirt and pants, with sandals. Lin floats up to us.

"This way." John moves rapidly, going up to Naru and wrap his arm around his waist.

Naru gave John a, 'what in the world are you doing?' look, but suddenly his eyes widen, and his legs weaken.

"Sorry mate, I had to slow your body, so you won't lose too much blood," John spoke, watching Naru go unconscious, then John snaps his fingers, apparently snapping fingers is a thing over here, and the next thing I knew, we were in an old cottage room. John moves Naru into an old bed, that looks like is made out of hay.

The inside is small, only one window, and the roof, when I look up, is shaped as a cone.

"Where are we?"

"In my house, you must be Mai? Our King mate?" he suddenly says. My cheeks flushed at his words.

"Huh? Mate? No. I'm an old friend of his. It's a long story. Can you save him? Please," I started, now watching John remove Naru cloak.

"I see. Lin, go and keep an eye out. Since the word is out, it won't be long for Yasuhara to find us here." For a reason, I didn't like that at all.

"How will they find us? Isn't this place protected or something? It should be, right?" I guessed, after watching many movies. John glances up at me, giving me a soft look.

"We are in the middle of the forest and this is the labyrinth, there are a few places where someone can hide when they become fugitives. Is the law, and our king place it like that. Never thought it would be him one day." Jonn places his hand over the bullet wound, and a warm yellow light glows under his hand.

"What exactly are you doing? What is in elemental?" I asked, watching the bullet come out of Naru chest. I wince.

"A Healer, I can heal any creature on demand, I use nature to help me. I can summon it, by simply connecting with nature. Thus, it gives me the right tools to heal each individual." I nodded, not getting it, but either way, the bullet was out.

"Hand me the towels behind you and the bowl." He orders me. I nodded, turning around, the items were on the floor. Getting it, I hand it over to him.

"Come here." He orders. Without a word, I did, and he stands.

"Sit next to him, and place your hands over his wound." He orders. I gave him a strange look.

"Wait, I thought you would do it, and second, I have to wash my hands and I can't do this, is too much. How would my hands heal him? I'm human." I glance at John.

"Just do what I say, nothing more or less." He patiently sits on the floor.

"Hurry or not he'll die. The bullet almost pierced his heart." Now panic arose in me.

"I thought he wouldn't, he said he won't die." My hands started to shake once again. John shook his head.

"He's bleeding out too much." I look down at his wound, and John is right, there's too much blood. Doing what John told me, placing my hands on his wound. I squinted of how odd this feels. Suddenly Naru snaps his eyes open and groans in agony.

"Sorry, sorry." It broke my heart to see him like this. I turned to see John murmuring something under his breath, really fast, then something in me stir. I look down at my chest, and that strange red string appears again.

"What the?" then it shot right into Naru wound. Naru groans in pain once again, and I have removed my now bloody hands. Before my own eyes, the wound seals up rather rapidly, like a sewing, it was odd to watch his skin do that.

"What did you do?" I asked him. John stands up, and dust off his pants.

"I healed him." he said, moving up to Naru and place his palm Naru sweaty forehead.

"Give him a day to rest, you may use my house for the rest, but when the day breaks, I need to ask you to leave. The protection around here will not last for long. Would you like to wash up?" his brown eyes landed on my hands. I gave Naru one last look, feeling relief, that he's sleeping peacefully. I look up at John and nodded.

"While he's safe, we will do what you ask."

…

I washed, behind the cottage, a stream that runs in a long distance. John kept me company which I was grateful for.

I ate meat that night, I licked the remaining portion of the bone and turned to face John while Lin read a strange book. We sat in the middle of the room, with a small fire, at the fireplace.

"That was delicious, what was that?" I asked John. John turns his gaze towards me and smiles gently.

"A rabbit." He simply says. I nodded, feeling bad for the rabbit but didn't' say anything.

"Oh Lin, How Madoka?" I asked him, turning, Lin lowered his book.

"She's at the library, helping out the girls." I nodded, wrapping my arms around my legs.

"Another question, about this soul, I need to save. Does anyone know who he or she is? Has Naru mentioned anything."

"Naru?" John questions, turning to face Lin. Lin nodded at him and explains.

"She gave our King a name."

"I see, interesting." John murmurs, as Lin stood up.

"We don't know who is this soul you have to save, only our King knows."

"Well, he won't tell me anything. There's' a threat, that wants Naru position, what do we do with that?"

"Save the soul, that's all you have to do." Lin simply replies.

"I know that, but.."

"Don't think too much Mai. Let time ravel itself. I'm going to roam around, I sense another person entering the bloody forest, and I.."

"Bloody forest?" I asked now getting shivers by the name.

"You didn't know? There's two parts of the forest. The one you and our King were is the Forest of the beasts, but the Men at our escaped its place. I live in between the forest. The other side, you and the King must go through, in order to reach the water city."

"Wait, I thought we had to go back to the castle, I mean, we are wanted fugitives, and.." I still couldn't believe it.

"The castle is surrounded by guards, I took Gene back to our library. He's in safe keeping, so going back right now is dangerous." Lin explains.

"Oh, thank goodness, Gene is okay." I breathed out, as soon he explains. Lin nods, turning his head, then turns back to me.

"Then why do we have to go to the water city? This is a labyrinth and.."

"You two must go to the center, the soul is trapped there. Didn't our King tell you?" he asks. I blinked at him.

"Err, I don't think so." After all we went through in a few short days, my mind is shuffled to remember important things at this moment.

"I need to go, I'll meet you tomorrow." Lin bows and disappears. John stands up and smiles at me once again.

"Don't worry, everything will turn out okay." He assures me and pat my back in assurance. I nodded at him, watching him move towards the door. I turned my gaze back towards the fire and sigh.

"I don't even know what's happening anymore. This seems like a big dream." I murmured.. About a minute later of silence, I suddenly heard a moan, I turned my head, to see the opening of the room, and saw Naru starting to trash on the bed. Alert bells rang in my head. Running towards Naru. I grab the towel and soaked it in the cold water. Rinsing it out, I place it on his forehead.

His face looks distressed, as of having a nightmare.

"Is okay, is okay." I murmured, wiping his face with another wet towel. Naru suddenly takes a hold of my wrist and squeezed it a little too hard, causing me to wince.

"Naru you're hurting me." I groaned but stop when Naru yelps out.

"No! I'll be a good boy.. Don't take him… Don't take him." he shouts. I move closer, ignoring my wrist, and look down at his face.

"Naru is a nightmare. Wake up." I move to pat his cheek, wrong choice, he snaps his eyes open, his eyes landed on mine. Without a word, he grasps my arm and spins me around, pinning me against the bed. My eyes are big, and my breathing is caught.

"Naru? Wake up, is me, Mai." I panic, his blue eyes scan mine.

"Why are you touching me?" he suddenly asks. I swallow hard.

"Err, you were.." but he lower his head.

"Are you still sleeping?" I asked, not liking this at all.

"I'm wide awake." He assures me.

"You had a nightmare, you said to not take him, and you'll be a good boy? Was this before I met you? Or after we stop seeing each other?" I wonder now, wonder if his childhood was good? He never told me anything, besides that I was his best friend and enjoys listening to my stories of my life. Realizing how bad of a friend I am.

'I asked before, he never told me, I should have kept asking. Naru what happen to you? How did you end up using the mirror? Who are your parents?' so many more questions jump into my head.

"My life isn't interesting for you, I want to know how was your life after your mother threw away the mirror. Your life is more interesting than mine." He whispered, lowering himself more, not noticing that he swung his leg over my body. I breathed a bit harder.

"Mine isn't interesting either. If you want we can ask each other questions." I suggested, he moves his hand, and moves it towards my face, and started to trace it, not touching, though.

"Is that so? Fine, if you want. Each day we ask two questions, is that good?" his long fingers move down to trace my lips. I parted my lips, feeling my heart race. It was a strange thump, different from when I had a crush on Gene.

"Oh, Two?" I questions, as I move my hand and spread my fingers. Naru moves his hand and hovers my own hand. Getting lost in our conversation. Naru spread his fingers, and I move my hand, so he follows. No touching, but inches apart. I licked my lips, moving my eyes to look at Naru. He is staring at our hands.

'We use to do this when we were talking, wanting to feel his hand.' So I used to press my hand on the glass at first Naru was hesitant, but he got used to it, and we suddenly started to do it, as we spoke. Wishing I could hold his hand.

"Yes, two. The first question.." he moves closer, feeling his breath brush against my skin, making me shiver, as he moves his body so he won't sit on me, but still hovers above me. This is strange.

"How was school?" he questions.

"Same got older met new people, hang out, and somehow manage to pass my classes," I answered him, this time he moves his head, to whisper into my ear. As I move my hand once again and he follows. I could feel a bit of his warmth.

"Do you remember the song you taught me?" he asks. I blink, moving my head, in doing so he moves rapidly, and looks down at my eyes.

"Song? I thought you a song?" I asked, impressed. Naru nods, turning to look at our hands. Something passes his cold eyes.

"No, " I told him. He turns to stare at me, moving closer once again, searching my eyes.

He sighs and removes himself from me. For a reason, in doing so, my own being felt alone. Cold, after he did that. He sat on the edge of the bed, as I lift myself up.

"Sorry. I will soon." I told him. Naru slightly nods, then I move to the side.

"How do you feel? John healed you. He said to rest all night. We can't stay here tomorrow morning." I explained to him. Naru stands up and moves to stare at his cloak. (Which is on the floor.) I haven't even taken notice that John removed it from him. He only wore his jacket. I bit my lower lip. Only to shiver, from what just happen.

'He didn't touch me, but why do I feel like he did? Why didn't I push him away? I'm weird.' I thought.

"Rest, I need to do something." He murmurs, watching his head out.

"Wait, I.." but Naru turns, and I flinched at his cold eyes.

"Nothing sleep. Good night." He disappears before my eyes, leaving me alone. I groaned, but lower myself down, where Naru slept. I closed my eyes and groaned.

"Seriously, what the hell am I doing?"

* * *

 **Naru pov**

"I didn't' do anything, I promise." Lin seem assure, I stare at his eyes, to make sure, he kept staring at me. Madoka moves forward and for a reason a guilty look passes her eyes. I turned to stare at her.

"You did it then." I didn't even question it. Madoka nodded slightly.

"You look so desperate King. I wanted to help. She's your mate, and.."

"She's not my mate. She's a human girl that will save us all. That's all." I sneer at them.

"My King, she's not just a human girl for you. She's the girl that gave you life back then. Don't you remember that I use to help you, so you can sneak into the King quarters and use the magic mirror? Even if it was forbidden? Your eyes would always spark up when it was time to speak with her? You were a lost soul before you met her. My King. It was tearing me apart. Now that she knows, is a bit better." Madoka seems to feel a bit at ease.

"You did is magic on her. I wanted her to remember normally. Even if it took months. I.." But Lin shook his head.

"We don't have months, those six months reduced, you two are wanted fugitives," Lin adds on. I look up at the dark sky, watching the stars sparkle..

"Its done, her memories are shuffle, she can't remember her promise, why is that?" I question Madoka. Madoka laughs nervously.

"Err, it was Ayako fault. She came to find me that night, it's because Housho was bothering her with something. So I couldn't perform the spell a hundred percent. I can't any longer, she needs to remember by herself. You know if I do it once again, her memories will be wiped clean, she'll be a mindless soul."

"Really? I didn't know that." I snapped, turning around, I wave my hand.

"Tell Housho and Ayako to meet us in the water city. Tomorrow the bloody forest won't be easy to cross. I am still waiting to talk to Yuki sister. Why hasn't she come?" I questioned. I lifted my gaze to see John stand in front of his small cottage. He simply smiles at me.

"She is avoiding you for the moment. She'll come when she has to."

"Fine." I sigh, shaking my head. I can feel the couple leave, so I started to move towards John. Now reaching him, John glances up at the dark sky.

"How do you feel?" he asks. I shrug, crossing my arms.

"That's my life just went to hell. All I wanted is to go and get the Shinigami out."

"You know that life never takes you where you plan. That girl is something. She's strong and very witty. Perfect mate." He babbles about.

"She's strong but not for a mate. She is a human, she will fall for someone back in her own world. Men in her world seem to like her a lot." That didn't' sit well with me.

"I see, does that make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No, why? I don't care." I admit, but it tore me just the thought of it.

"Let's drop the subject. Thank you for saving me. I'll repay you back someday." Jonn shook his head and sighs.

"You don't have to. You have helped me a lot in the past with nothing in return."

"You are all my people. My family. While you all live comfortably I don't need anything in return." I admit. John suddenly pats my back and I didn't notice him look behind and smirks.

"Two things I need to warn you." He suddenly went serious. I turned to stare at him.

"What is that?" John chuckles.

"Don't lose hope. From everything, your happiness will come. At times, you must lose some to gain some." I didn't' get what he meant, but he started to walk up.

"Yeah? Then what is the second one?" there something glints in John's eyes. Something that made me feels uncomfortable.

"Let just say we found our new Queen." His words caught me off guard.

"Huh? What queen?" I asked, bewildered. John shrugs at me.

"You will soon see what I mean. Good night my friend." He waves, watching him move forward. I blinked, confused by his words. Queen? A queen consists of mating for us that is marriage. What did that Elemental do? I didn't like it..

"John, what do you mean? Fine good night." I murmured, turning around, I went inside the cottage and walked up towards the small room. There Mai slept peacefully, her body facing the wall. I sat on the ground and lifted my leg up.

'I feel strange, I'm not sure why, but I don't like it.' I thought, rubbing where my wound healed. Lowering my head, I closed my eyes, not seeing Mai turn around, and stretched her arm as to stroke my hair while tears gather in her eyes.

"Naru. I didn't know."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. : )

Disclaimer: I **Don't** own Ghost Hunt.


	9. Chapter 9: Bloody Forest

Chapter Nine: Bloody Forest

 **Mai pov**

"I don't see any blood at all. How come is it called the bloody Forest?" I asked Naru while we walked down a long dirt path. This side is different from the other side of the forest we were yesterday. It doesn't look like a labyrinth.

"You will see why soon. I hope not," Answered Naru while we went down the steep hill.

I rub my arms together, looking back to see John cottage disappearing from sight.

'I wish I could have thanked John again, but what would I do what the information he gave me last night? I can't even look at Naru straight at his eyes.' I thought sadly.

"How's your wound?" I asked, not sure how to strike a conversation with him. Naru shrugs at me.

"Fine, aren't I alive?" I sigh at his response.

We now kept silence, walking deeper into the forest. That silence started to itch.

"Hey, is my turn to ask two questions," I told him. Even though I can't look at his eyes, the itch of knowing him more bother me like no other. Naru nods gently but kept on walking, in a straight path.

"If most of you are Goblins, how come you don't have pointy ears, or short, with big feet or something?" I asked. Naru suddenly stops in his tracks and turn to face me. I stop as well and look at his cold expression.

"Is that how human see us as?" I nodded at him, but then my eyes widen.

"Well from the fantasy stories, which shows a Goblin would always show themselves as, not looking human enough. I mean, I don't know, I always wanted to ask that, when I ten. I researched in the library to learn more about your kind, and I just remember it this morning. If it doesn't bother you to answer me,"

"We appear to humans as they want to see us. If they want to see us as creatures of that magnitude, that's how they will see us as." I knitted my brows together, trying to comprehend his words.

"So it depends on the person how they see the Goblins as when they first lay eyes on your kind? Interesting. Then why did I see you as a normal child? When we first met?"

"Because you were five, you didn't know nothing about the supernatural, so you didn't have a clue how we actually look like. So in your eyes, we all look normal."

"Then how do you really look like?"

"That's enough for today. Tomorrow is my turn." He whispers, making me frown at his words.

'How does he really look like?' I thought, as we stop at a large old rotting tree, barely no leaves, and the branches wilted down. The tree itself looks like it has a face, a sad expression, its mouth is wide open, and its eyes are two gaping holes, with such pain. My heart thumps oddly.

"It feels like it has a life of its own." I move closer stretching my arm out. For a reason, I felt compelled to soothe it.

"Poor thing, I want to."

"Poor thing nothing, don't touch it." Naru suddenly snatches my hand out and moves to cover me. The old tree moves its mouth.

"Oh King, and all I wanted is to be soothed, by a lovely female." I heard a deep scratch old man voice. I titled over to see the tree talking.

"Oh, this is a little too much. Since when this became Alice in the wonderland mix with the wizard of Oz? Even a tree knows you. Wow." I snapped, Naru turns to stare at me, with a confused look on his face.

"I'll explain later, talking trees? Really?" I sigh; the tree seems to move his hollow eyes towards me. I shivered by its creepy matter.

"Is normal, this is the forest of blood for a reason. Now, where's the path to go to the city of water?" Naru asks.

"Down this road, then take a right." The tree told us. Naru seems to go a bit rigid.

"Thank you." I bow, the tree eyes moves once again towards me, and for a reason a smile broke on his face. I think.

"Young woman, may I ask a question before you leave." He suddenly says. I nodded, but for a reason Naru went even stiffer.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any fears?" he suddenly asks. I blinked, surprised by his words.

"Fears? Err, a couple why?" I asked him. The tree turns his gaze towards Naru.

"I bet you as well have fears don't you King?" Naru doesn't even bother to answer; he simply started to walk around the tree and left us.

"One word of advice; Not even the closest person you are with is the safest. This forest has its name for a reason. Good luck. And thank you."

"Huh? For?"

"For trying to soothe my heaviness. I would have eaten your hand, but when he stopped you, I could for a reasoning sense your purity. Thank you again." Then it closed itself, steadying himself once again. I frowned, and I shook my head.

"I just had a conversation with a tree. What else? The sun?" I shook my head and took notice that Naru was ahead of me.

"Oi Naru, wait for me." I rushed my steps to reach him.

…

"It's getting creepier, do the rest of the trees can talk? I feel like there are staring at us." I move closer to Naru, feeling my heart tremble in fear. Naru looks down at me.

"No. only the elder tree."

"Oh, what did it mean about our fears?"

"I hope nothing." Naru seems on edge since we went deeper. I bite my lower lip.

"If something happens, or we get separated, will you look for me?" I asked him. Naru turns his gaze back up, and shrugs.

"I have no other choice do I?" I felt a vain pop, but I nodded.

'I wish he could say yes, that he would save me because I'm his friend.'

I stop shaking my head.

'John I wish you were wrong. I didn't know. I am sorry Naru.'

I thought, shaking my thoughts from last night. I rub my chest, as a strange bad feeling seems to surface in my heart.

"Naru, I don't feel too well, I." I stop in my tracks when a thick fog started to surround us.

"Where is this fog is coming from?" I asked Naru. Naru moves closer to me, and from what I can see, black figures appear in front of us, in a shadowy way.

"Naru, who are they? Are they the same people I mean Goblins from Yasuhara?"

"Who?" Naru asks, looking down at me.

"Those, they are right there." I pointed.

"I don't see anyone. I only see is fog, thick fog at that."

"Well, I see cloak men standing there watching us." Naru looks everywhere.

"This is the part of the bloody forest I don't like. They are your fears. You must overcome them."

"What about yours? Can you see them?" I asked, automatically wrapping my hand around his arm. Naru didn't say anything, but nods.

"You do?"

"Yes, and it standing right in front of me." I look up at his eyes, they seem cold, but something else. Fear since they seem to move a bit abnormally.

"Oh what is it?" but before I could get an answer, something seems to wrap around my ankle. I look down, and fear shot through me.

"Not again." I gasp out, to see a pool of blood surrounds us, and a clammy white hand holding tighter around my ankle.

"Damn it, not again," I shout, feeling it's pulling me down,

"No Mai!" I heard someone shout, as I splash down into the now deep pool of blood. My breath is cut short, opening my eyes, the white faceless spirit hovers above me. A yelp escapes my lips, watching some blood bubbles come out instead of my voice.

'Not again, not again.' My heart raced with fear, without thinking instincts is more the word; I started to swim upwards, only to feel the ghost wrap its clammy arms around my waist. I look down, starting to shake it off.

'I need air, I need to escape.' I thought, struggling and wrestling with my life. Looking up, I could make out a figure. I think is Naru.

'Naru! I need your help. I.'

I was cut short when I felt another arm around me.

'If I could speak, I could have done the nine cuts. (Kuji-in) I thought, and then my strength started to leave me…

'No I won't die here. Not like this. Oh God, what do I do?' looking down, the one ghost multiplied by four.

Closing my eyes, I started to chant the nine cuts. I am desperate this time.

'Rin-Pyou-Tou-Sha-Kai-Jin-Retsu-Zai-Zen.' Opening my eyes, a light source appears around me, and suddenly a piercing agonizing screams echo around me, now set free, I start to swim upwards, only to see a hand. Without hesitation, I grab and it pulls me out. I breathed out, coughing out the blood out.

"That was scary." I cough out, looking up to see Naru bending down, looking down at me.

"I really need to thank Ayako and Lin for teaching me that." I cough more. I move, to look at Naru. He seems paler than the normal.

"What was that? I mean a pool of blood, feels like an old case I had years ago. I almost died because of the darn ghost. I.." I shivered, trying to forget it. Naru frowns at me, looking up.

"Is not over yet." He whispers, as I look around the dark figures are gone. I stood up, only to feel my legs go weak. I buckled down, but Naru wrap his arm around my waist to steady me. I look up at him with wide eyes.

"Thanks." My voice cracked while I watch him turn his gaze towards the trees. I look down at myself, and I wasn't drenched in blood. No, I am dry to the bone. I raised a brow when I heard a strange noise. Like a car engine.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Naru. Naru turns and shook his head.

"What?" I sighed again.

"Not again." I turned towards the noise. This time the scenery of the trees disappears, and I was in a street, a familiar street. There was a tree, a large tree with Sakura.

"This is familiar to me." I thought out loud.

"What do you see?" Naru asks, moving closer to me. I shrugged at him.

"A Street, in Japan," I admit. Suddenly the blue sky started to turn dark, and blood started to rain down. I look up and frowned.

"It's raining blood," I told him. Naru nods,

"You really can't see this?"

"No. I only see trees. When you disappeared, my own fear disappeared as well.."

"Disappeared? I saw your hand reaching out for me when I was in a pool of water."

"I see, I stretched my hand down into the ground. Then felt your hand grasp mine. It was just a feeling." I didn't know what to say to him. Turning back to the street, two young boys around five years old walk hand in hand, eating ice cream. Both look exactly alike, but the one in the right has his face blurred out. The other one looks almost like Gene, not my boss Gene but the one in the castle.

"Gene?" I gasp out, taking a step forward. There a dark figure appears on the other side of the street.

"What do you see?" Naru asks me, I didn't say anything, as the boy stop and turns to cross the street.

"Come, mama shouldn't be far." Gene spoke, as the other boy nodded his face. While both across the street, my heart stops.

"No, No, go back, go back." I move my body, running towards the young boys. Both of the boys look up at me, then I heard a screech of a car, I turned to see a dark car coming closer to the boys.

"No! Is dangerous!" I screamed. Running faster. The car seems to go faster, but the time I reach the children, the car speed, and I stop, looking at the car with dear eyes.

"NO!" I shout, feeling my heart hammer. Instead of hitting me, it goes right through me, like a ghost car. I shivered from the cold impact. I breathed out and turned, to see one of the boys lying down on the floor with blood coming out of his head. His small body is not moving.

"No. No." I move rapidly, with shaky hands, I hesitated on what to do. The boy moves his injured head.

"BROTHER!" The other boy shouts. I turned to see his brother standing on the other side of the street, a large cloak man stood there, staring at me.

"OL.." but the young boy voice is muffled as the man covers his mouth. The injured boy lifts his body in a struggle. I felt tears already falling down, and my throat felt tight.

"EUGENE!" he screams, as the image of the brother and the man disappears. I look down at the broken boy..

"I need help. Someone help." I look around, forgetting that this was a strange vision or whatever. Forgetting that Naru was watching me, forgetting that this was not Japan or my hometown but the labyrinth.

"Oh God, okay, don't move, please don't move." I felt panic, despair for this child. It's killing me. Even though I couldn't see his face. The boy moans, as though he could look straight at me.

"I'll find help. Okay. I.." I couldn't' speak. I was shaking, I stood up, looking around, to find anyone to help.

"Anyone?" I shout, then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned with hope in my eyes.

"I need…" but I stop, to realize Naru is looking straight at me. His eyes seem concerned, and something else.

"Naru, we need to help that child. Oh, God. He's dying. I can't leave him be." I turned around, but to my surprise he was gone. The child was gone.

"No, he was here. Hello?"

"There was no one here Mai. It was a fear a past memory. You saw someone fear." He admits, placing his hand on my shoulder. I look up at him with a cloudy vision.

"No, it was real, no vision. The boy, he's injured. We need to help him if we don't he'll die." I started to tremble. For a reason, that impacted me. I shouldn't be this affected, right?

"Calm down." Naru voice turns very gentle. I hiccupped. Then I heard a dark chuckle behind us. I turned to see the same dark man. He has his face covered, and points at me.

"You think you can save him, then think again. He's mine, and the rest of him shall be mine." Then the dark cloak man disappears. I suddenly felt light headed.

"You saw him?" I asked Naru.

"This time I did." Naru finally assures me. I felt everything spinning..

"Good, Naru?"

"Hmm?"

"Catch me," and before he can ask what I mean, everything around me went dark.

* * *

 **Naru pov**

I sigh, walking deeper into the forest, finally reaching its end. I felt Mai snuggle more into my back.

"She looks comfortable, but sad. What did she see?" John asks as he walks next to me. I shrugged.

"Not sure. Why are you here?" I asked, about five minutes ago, he just popped next to me.

"Guiding you. What else? These are my Forrest if you have forgotten. Did you get to see your fears?" he asks.

"No, they disappear before I could see anything. She got the most impact." I explained. John crosses his arms, as a wide grin appears on his lips.

"Things aren't what they mostly are. Has she told you?"

"No, she only told me of a street from her world. She didn't explain much, oh a boy, a boy was injured." I told him.

"That's not what I mean. I have seen what she saw, but what I mean, if she has told you what I told her." He started.

"What did you tell her?" I questioned him. John shook his head.

"I told you I found the queen. It's her say, remember to ask her. It's going to be dark soon. If you keep this path, you will find a box, inside the box, I place a protective barrier, and no henchman of Yasuhara can find you two. When you reach the city of water, go to the south, and keep going. Soon you too will reach the center of the labyrinth."

"I know where it is, remember I was the one that made this place." I sigh, getting a headache already. John nods.

"I'm just worried for the both of you. Also, you should go and visit Gene, Lin explained that she gave you a name with the child."

"She has, why?"

"You know what that means." He seems a little too happy.

"Not really. She just gave me a name, that's all. I have forgotten my real name long ago, and.." but John shakes his head.

"That means a lot, I'll see you later." John bows, and disappears from my sight. I shook my head, as I felt Mai wrap her small arm around my neck. I lower my head and stare at the ground, adjusting her. At least she wore a long dress, which can cover her legs. No, skin contact.

"Naru!" I heard my name. I lifted my gaze and turned my gaze.

"Hmm? Are you awake?" I asked, but no answer. She held me tighter. I swallowed deeply, to feel her warm arm press against my neck.

'This feels very weird. She feels soft, very soft.' I thought, enjoying her body on my back. Luckily because of my jacket, I couldn't' feel her breasts, which was a good thing.

"I wanted to help you.. I really did. I'm glad to have you back." She whispers into my ear. I frowned, lifting my gaze up.

"I hope you are sleeping," I mumbled.

"Warm." I heard her murmured, my heart skipped a beat at her sudden words. I licked my lips, remembering last night. I lost everything when I started to trace her. I couldn't think straight. Then again, I could feel her at the same time. Like when we talked through the mirror, but more powerful.

Sudden Mai jerks on my back.

"Mai?"

"Naru?" she question. I lower myself, but she doesn't get off. I lifted my gaze, to see her holding me tighter.

"What's wrong?" I asked, feeling her shake.

"No, don't.. I know this goes against your rules.. Please.. Please let me stay a little longer. I'm scared." Her voice is thick.

"Then what do you give me if I do this?" I asked her. Mai bites her lower lip and stares at the ground.

"Anything you want." She offers.

"Then what did John tell you last night?" I felt her small body go still.

"How did you know?" she asks surprised.

"Let say a birdie told me, what did he said?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." She lies. I lifted myself up once again and tighten my grip around her legs. Mai gasps in surprise.

"Tell me, or I will drop you." I threaten.

"You will not." She didn't seem too sure, as she holds me tighter. I chuckled darkly.

"Try me." Mai went silent again, and I can feel her forehead on my back.

"He told me something, and I overheard your conversation with Madoka and Lin." I stop in my tracks.

"How?"

* * *

 **Mai pov**

" _I wonder where Naru is. He's not well yet." I sighed, moving towards the door, in doing so, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, turning to see John smiling at me._

" _Oi, you scared me." his smile drops and shakes his head._

" _Sorry, didn't mean to. Looking for your mate?" he asks. I blushed at his words._

" _Naru isn't my mate, or whatever. He's my best friend. I.." But something passes John's eyes. He moves swiftly and opens the door._

" _Come here, and hear what Madoka has to say.." I arched a brow, looking up at him._

" _I don't want to pry and.."_

" _Is not prying, is learning about your mate past." John moves his hands, and suddenly I could hear their voices, as though they are right next to me. Crystal clear._

" _He's not my mate, but that's amazing. How are you doing this?" I gasp out._

 _"I'm connecting us to the earth right now, now listen." he explains, as I close my eyes to listen._

" _My King, she's not just a human girl for you. She's the girl that gave you life back then. Don't you remember that I use to help you, so you can sneak into the king's quarters and use the magic mirror? Even if it was forbidden?" Your eyes would always speak up when it was time to speak with her? You were a lost soul before you met her. My King. It was tearing me apart Now that she knows, is a bit better." Madoka explains. Then I heard that she used magic if she finishes the spell or something like that, I can have my memories wipe out. Either way, I have my eyes wide, turning to face John._

" _I didn't know that. Was his childhood that bad?" my heart clenched. John nods at me._

" _Very. We don't know what happened before he came into the castle. When he entered, there was a King, a ruthless King that used to beat him up without mercy."_

 _I gasp, as my heart ached._

 _'Oh God, I didn't know that. Poor Naru.' my throat thickens._

" _Is the same King painting that I saw in the ceiling, where Naru has his people safe?" I asked him._

" _No, he's a different King. There were two Kings before him. The last King was very kind to him and to us. Like a father. He died, well that is another story, and Naru shall tell you. I have to tell you something." He paused, moving towards the door._

" _What?" I asked him._

" _When you met the king for the first time. Did you see that red string?" I lower my gaze to look at my chest._

" _Oh Yes.. I did. The strange thing is that Naru told me something before that, but I couldn't' remember what he said. It was like it was mute out." I told him._

" _Interesting. When I tried to heal him. I couldn't. There's something wrong with him. I can't tell what it is, so I had to use you."_

" _What do you mean use me? What is wrong with him?" I felt panic at his sudden words._

" _Something is missing in him. So I use that red string to heal him."_

" _Exactly what is that red string?"_

" _The string of fate, or other words, the string where your true love lies." My whole body froze at his words._

" _True love? He's not my true love. Yes, I love him like a brother, but that's all. I.."_

" _In order to save him, I tie your soul with his. You two are bonded by spirit." I blinked, trying to swallow his words._

" _What do you mean bonded by spirit?"_

" _In this world, or maybe in your world, I married both of you. Marriage of the soul. You two are one now. He's part of you as you are part of him. In order to heal him, if he hadn't had this dilemma, I wouldn't have done it. He would have healed by his own. In order for me to heal, I need to use the inner soul of a person, to heal them. The will of living, in other words. Since you were desperate enough for him to heal, I used yours." No words came out of my mouth as I heard John speak._

 _.._

 _..._

" _So you're telling me, you married us?"_

" _Yes. My apologies for that." John bows.._

" _I'm married. I'm married to my best friend. I.."_

" _It's up to you if you want to say anything." With that, he leaves me alone. About thirty seconds, after my head thought over John words. I turned and open the door slowly, to see Naru now standing next to John. I grasp the door, watching Naru speak._

" _That's my life just went to hell. All I wanted is to go and get the Shinigami out." I heard his voice with sadness. I frowned, feeling my heart beating harder._

 _John started to speak about me. For a reason, my heart started to race. I stare at Naru, as I heard him say._

" _She's strong but not for a mate. She is a human, she will fall for someone back in her own world. Men in her world seem to like her a lot." For a reason that didn't sit right with me._

' _I don't know what to feel about this. I see Naru as my best friend. That I want to learn more about. He makes me feel warm and safe, even as kids. I want to hold him and protect him as well. Now more than ever.'_

" _I see, does that make you feel uncomfortable?" John suddenly asks. I saw Naru back go still, then he sighs. ._

" _No, why? I don't care." The rest of his words seem to die off, gripping more into the door._

' _Right. Why would he care, he just sees me as a saving grace for his people. He doesn't see me as a friend any longer. I don't blame him. '_

 _Then John's eyes caught my own eyes. I blushed from embarrassment from being caught. He smirks at me and turned to face Naru._

" _Two things I need to warn you," John stated. I blinked._

" _What is that?" Naru asks, making John chuckle._

" _Don't lose hope. From everything, your happiness will come. At times, you must lose some to gain some." I heard that before, I think Ayako told me that saying after Gene rejected me.._

" _Yeah? Then what is the second one?" Naru asks again, this time, I sense an irritation in his tone. I frowned, about to close the door, John words made me stop._

" _Let just say, we found our new Queen." Naru looked confused, remembering John words earlier._

' _Right. Is not a dream, he married us. How will he take it? I'm sorry Naru. I didn't know. I wouldn't have done it if I knew. Then again, you were dying. I didn't want to lose you.' I felt like I was caught between a crossfire. I am not sure how to feel about this._

" _Huh? What Queen?" Naru asks, confused. John shrugs and started to walk away._

" _You will soon see what I mean. Good night my friend." I closed the door and rushed towards the bed. I faced the wall, feeling fresh tears running down my face._

' _I don't know what to do. I didn't even know that you would be excited to see me when you were little, I didn't know you were being abused by the king. I didn't know how much you hurt. Oh, Naru. How can I help you? I'm sorry.' I felt guilt plague me._

 _I heard Naru soft steps coming in. He sits down on the floor, as a strange emotion filled my heart. I turned around to see Naru head tilted down, with his leg up. I stretched out my hand aching to run my fingers through his hair. More tears filled my eyes._

" _Naru, I didn't know," I whispered out, feeling so guilty and so confused at the same time._

..O..O...

"So he told you about my past?" Naru snaps me out of my memories of last night and I nodded.

"Yes, at least part of it. I'm sorry, I didn't know." I lay my cheek on the broad of his shoulder blades. Even though I can feel his jacket. I feel his warmth. Then again, I can feel him tense up.

'Is he worried? That I know.. I wish I can read his mind. To know how he feels. I want to soothe him.'

"Another thing." I didn't want to say anything, but what's the use to cover it up?

"What?"

"You can put me down now." I couldn't even do it while I rode his back. Didn't seem right. Naru placed me down, and I adjusted my red dress.

"What is it?" he seems edgy. I was now nervous.

"John told me something. He told me that." I paused, Naru waited, as the fog started to surround us once again.

"Well, spit it out?" he seems to become impatient. I started to flick on my nails.

"He told me that we are married. He married us, in other words I'm your wife, and your my husband." I said rapidly. I look up to see Naru face go frozen in shock if that was possible.

"Naru?" I wave my hand, but then before my own eyes, two pale hands wrap around Naru mouth and mid waist.

"Naru!" I shout, and he looks down, his eyes widen, and before I could do anything, he was pushed down, disappearing into the pool of blood that formed around us.

I bend on my knees, and the pool of blood turns into a glass.

"Naru!" I shout pounding into the glass. Naru opens his eyes and looks up at me, and touches the glass as well. Then I suddenly felt a pull on my legs. I look up to see those same ghost things. This time there was blood, but blood floated above me. My eyes widen in fear, as I get pulled up, and I go into the bloody water. The water itself turns into a glass, trapping me this time. I press me and on the glass, and look up, to see Naru looking straight at me. Now both of us trapped, I above, and he on the ground, for a reason, the glass seems to join together with no way out. Our hands, press against the glass, as we were kids once again. Our eyes locks, then Naru eyes widen in fear, as I felt an arm around my waist, and I see an arm around his waist. At the same time, we get pulled apart, separating us...

'No, not again, please, I just remember him. No, I don't want to be separated from him again..' My heart panics, as we get pulled farther and farther away...

'Naru!'

* * *

Thanks for the reviews; I hope everyone is enjoying my story..: ) Poor Mai and Naru. Also, I have a tendency of Marrying them off, Is fun.. I can manipulate them even more. : )

A disclaimer: I **don't** own Ghost Hunt.


	10. Chapter 10: City of Water

Chapter Ten: City of Water

 **Mai pov**

" _If you're afraid, start singing Twinkle, twinkle little star." I started to draw the star on the glass while Noll's eyes trace my face._

" _Why?"_

" _My mama told me, that papa use to sing it to her when she used to get scared, and to me, when I was very little, before I met you."_

" _Do you know anything about your papa?" he asks. I shook my head._

" _Mama said he was the nice man, and he loved me and mama very much. Do you remember your papa?" I asked him._

" _He uses to buy us ice cream a lot. He uses to let me ride on his shoulders." He admits. My eyes widen, finally getting something out of him, after six years of knowing him._

" _Do you remember his name? Or how he looks like?"_

" _No." his eyes drop. I move closer, spreading my fingers._

" _I am sorry Noll. I wish I could help." I whispered to him. Noll lifts his gaze and shakes his head._

" _Mai, can I ask something of you?" he asks. I nodded at him._

" _Yes, what is it?" I asked him. Noll's cheeks started to turn red, and he starts to look anywhere but me._

" _Noll?"_

" _Can you promise me something?" I nodded at him._

" _Of course, what?"_

" _Can you."_

…..

Did I start to swim towards where? I don't know, all I knew I had to move my body, to survive. I manage to get rid of the ghosts, by saying the nine cuts about two times. I kept swimming up towards the surface.

'Please, Naru is okay, be okay." I kept swimming and praying at the same time. Finally reaching the surface, I kept on swimming, feeling my own breath running out. Now panicking, I look up, and I saw a hand. Hope reaches my heart, and I started to swim towards it. Finally grasping it, the hand pulls me up. I breathed out, as the hand pulls me out of the bloody waters.

"Naru!" I cough out, looking up, at first my vision is blurry, but when I recover it I don't see Naru, but Gene. Small Gene with Housho.

"Star, Star." I heard Gene with a panicked voice. I wipe my face, to look up. Housho bends on his knees and pats my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asks worriedly. I shake my head and look up.

"Yes, where's Naru? Why are you here?" I asked,

"We don't know where the King is. Gene insisted on coming. He had a bad feeling." Gene nods at Housho words and came to give me a bone crushing hug. I hugged him back.

"I'm glad to see you. You have been a good boy?" I asked him, brushing his hair behind his small ears. Gene nods at me.

"I have, and I missed you like crazy. Come, we need to find Naru." Housho reaches out to help me, but my eyes widen, and I manage to stand up without his help.

"Thank you so much for saving me, to the both of you," I told him, looking up at Housho. Housho frowns at me, but nods. Now walking towards our right, I started to look everywhere, desperate to find Naru.

"How did you find me?" I asked Housho while I bend to pick up Gene in my arms. Gene leans his head on my shoulder.

"I felt you Star." Gene spoke instead of Housho. I look down at him, squinted my eyes.

"You did? How?" Gene places his small hand on his chest, where his heart lies, and his cheeks turn a light pink.

'The vision, Naru was blushing like that. So much alike.' I thought as the memory warmed my heart.

"I could," was his only answer. I frowned, bouncing him back since he started to slip down.

"Odd, I wonder why? But can you feel Naru?" I felt so worried and anxious.

"No, I'm sorry," I grip Gene harder, feeling my heart thump harder.

'We need to find him.' I thought this overwhelming feeling filled me.

"Do you know where are we going?" Housho asks, moving towards my side. I shook my head and stop my tracks.

"No. I know Naru got out of the situation, he's strong, we can't separate, he's a wanted fugitive, and we can't let him alone. I…." my mind started to race with all bad, though.

"Calm down, our King can survive; we'll run into each other sooner or later." Housho seems to calm for my own liking. I bit my lower lip, looking at the afternoon sky.

"Then let's go to the city of water since we are heading that way," I told them. Housho nods, as Gene agrees the same….

"Then let's go, is our only bet."

…

About two hours later of walking. Finally reaching the end of the blasted forest, we came across a wall. A concrete wall, that seems to block our only way.

"Wow, it's huge. There's no way around it." I murmured, turning around, my eyes widen to see the forest that we stood in disappearing before my very own eyes. Another concrete wall stood there already, trapping us in a box, for a reason I felt like we were test lab rats or something. I move up, touching the concrete wall, to see if my hand can phase right through it like Naru did with the boulder two days ago. Nothing. Hard as a rock.

"Oi, what happen to the forest?" I asked Housho. Housho shrugs, touching the wall.

"It happens, things move around. The King ways of protecting us from the Shinigami's," Gene held my hand tighter while Housho explains.

"He really loves to play mind games," I whispered to myself, looking around, to find anything.

"I don't like this. I want Naru star. I miss him." he cries, I pat his small hand.

"I know, me too. I." But Gene blinked, looking up at me.

"Star, I took notice of something. Did you remember him?" he asks. I blinked, and bend down, smiling at him.

"I did. He was my best friend from childhood. Something went wrong and I have forgotten him."

"So you do remember." He said excited, wrapping his arms around me, giving me a tight hug. I giggled, holding him hard.

"I don't know why you are so happy, but yes, I do. Those feelings for him never left me. He's the same old Naru." I told him. Gene took a step back and smiled at me, and then he cups my cheeks with his small hands.

"Star, I love you." He kisses my cheek, causing my eyes to widen.

"Well, err, thanks. I care about you as well." I had no idea how to react to that confession, but since he's a small child, I didn't mind.

"You are surely going to grow up as a heart breaker, but thank you let's look for Naru" Gene tilted his head in an innocent way but doesn't say anything.

I stood up, but only to wince, since my legs fell asleep.

"Now what do we do? The last city, we went through some boulder, and to the forest we went down. Now we are trapped." I told Housho.

"There should be some secret way, or something." Housho murmurs, moving about, touching more the walls. I licked my lips, looking up at the walls.

"We can't jump over it, it's too tall,"

I turned to see if I can find a way out. I need to find him. I feel unease.

"Can you go back? I don't know send Lin or Madoka to help us? Or Ayako?" I asked. Housho looks down at Gene. Gene eyes wide and snap his fingers.

"Good idea, we'll return soon." And with that, Housho and Gene disappear from my sight, leaving me alone.

"I wish I can go with them, but is too dangerous." I murmured, rubbing my arms, walking up towards the wall.

I look around the four corners, and I started to feel uneasy now.

"Please hurry." about half an hour later no one came. I hated mazes, oh how I hated them. I leaned myself against the wall, in doing so, the wall suddenly opens, making me fall backward. I yelp in surprise and fall down on the ground. The wall closes and I rub my behind.

"No, please don't close." I move rapidly to bang against the solid wall. I sigh, after a few minutes; the wall wouldn't budge at all.

Now alone, truly alone, I started to look around my surroundings.

"What do I do? I don't know my way around, I shouldn't have suggested to them to leave me alone." I scolded myself. I found myself in another open area, a largely filled base area. In the middle, there was a fountain. Around rice bowl like a fountain, with water spitting forward.

"Okay? This looks like a yard. Now I know I'm not near my destination." I groaned. Walking forward, a sudden shuffle is heard on my right. I stop in my tracks and turned my gaze to see a small creature. Looks like a gremlin type of creature.

"Excuse me?" I move forward, to see its pointy ears perk up, wearing a strange cone red hat, with green clothes. I cleared my throat.

"Excuse me, do you know where is the city of water is?" I asked politely this time. The gremlin stops whatever he was doing and turns towards me. His eyes are a bit small and dark. I shivered from its sudden look.

"Do, do, do I look like a guided tour?" It said in a squeaky voice. I shook my head.

"No, I am lost, I need help," I told him. The gremlin lowers a tree trunk and smiles at me, showing me of his sharp yellow teeth.

"Are, are, are you the Kings mate? I can smell him on you. Wait, wait, wait, you are fugitives, ah, I can hand you over, dead." He smirks, moving its small body towards me. My heart stops.

"Err, well let's not be hasty, shall we? Killing me won't do any good. The King will be mad." I prayed for my lie to set in.

"Why, why, why would I care?"

"Well, I'm his mate, and if you kill me, he'll be very mad, and he can destroy this place. Remember his word is his rules in this place." I told him. The gremlin seems to consider my words. I felt a sweat running down my temple, feeling my hands shake.

"Nope, nope, nope, I don't care."

Then it started to run towards me. I turned to start running, around the fountain, since there was nowhere to run.

"Oh man. This is scary," I shout, running faster, but then I stop and turned stretching my hands out.

"Stop. I will um." I had no idea what to do. The gremlin stop, but then a sneaky smile passes his lips.

"This is not fun, not fun, and not fun. I want it to be. Here, this is better, Twiddle, Twiddle come here." I heard him speak. Suddenly another gremlin pops next to him, now looking exactly like him, but the colors are the opposite. Green hat and red clothes.

"Brother, look what I found, the King's mate. She's here in our own domain. The City of Water." He claps. My eyes widen, to look around.

"This is the city of water? I thought to see I don't know water. Not a fountain." I gasp out; the gremlin gave me a strange look but shook his head.

"We should make it fun." the green hated one suggested, snapping his fingers, suddenly the ground under me disappear, and a large emptiness appear under my feet, and the only thing that held me was a small mound of ground.

"Oh God, what are you trying to do?" I gasp out, looking at them. They stood on the last binds on the ground, near the fountain, looking like they're having a blast. I shivered at their demonic stare at me.

"We can collect your body and show it to our new King. Our new King." They said infusion. I licked my lips, and my body started to shake.

"No, don't collect anything. I." I paused, when the ground started to disappear slowly.

"Hey, hey, I know a secret, a big secret." I lied through my teeth, now desperate. That stops the ground from disappearing.

"What?" now getting their attention. I hammer my brain.

"I need to write it down, if I say it out loud, anyone can hear, and it wouldn't be a secret any longer, would it?" oh God, I hope this help a lot.

"Ah, will it benefit us?"

"Yes, very much." I lied again. Both brothers look at each other and nodded. Then a small table with a quill with ink and paper appear in front of me. I look down.

"Hurry, if it's a good secret we spare your life." Both said again. I nodded, and took the quill and dipped it in the ink.

'Okay, okay, think, I don't know.' I felt tears gathering in my eyes. I feel so desperate. I started to write.

'The secret is that there's no secret in life, you must live by your own set of rules, and don't do evil.' This will definitely going to get me killed.

"Well hurry up, we haven't all day, all day, all day."

"I am almost done, give me a minute." I sigh.

"Also, this is a lie. Sorry." I added. Oh well if this is the end of me, must as well go the honorable way. I was about to say something else when I heard a voice, that cause me to stop in my tracks.

"Mai!" I felt my heart jump, as I look up, to see Naru heaving hard, standing on the edge of the opening. A brown door? My eyes widen as relief washes over me.

"Naru!" I smiled with pure happiness. Naru glances up at me and stretches out his arms.

"Jump." He shouts.

"Is the King, damn it." I heard the gremlins curses as I look around to find a way to get to him. Then I had no choice. Without a second, though, I jump on top of the small table.

"Naru!" I yell with happiness while I jump towards him. Naru shakes his head and stretches his body forward to grasp me. His arms circle around my waist, and my own arms around his neck.

"You're alive." I gasp out, holding him tighter. Naru breathed out,

"You too." He whispers, closing his eyes with a relief look. Separating, he turns towards the gremlins, but in doing so both disappear from sight. Then Naru pulls me back, and for a reason, we found ourselves in a large office building. I blinked, confused.

"Wait, how did we get here? I thought we were in a garden or something with a fountain."

"Remember not everything what."

"What it seems in the labyrinth, I know, I know, it's just overwhelming and."

"There they are, get them!" I heard behind us. The gremlin voice. We turn to see the men in cloak running towards us.

"Not again." I gasp out, now running towards our right. Heading for some stairs. Naru went further, as I went a little far behind. Now reaching the first floor, we turn our left, and there a fairy came out of an elevator. Naru slides to stop and push his body to go inside. He stretches his arm, to grasp my hand, and pulls me in. Rapidly he closes the elevator door, watching right in time the cloak goblins hit the doors.

I breathed out, trying to control my breath.

"How. How did you find me? I was looking for you with Gene and Housho." I breathed out. Naru leaned against the wall, breathing unevenly.

"Gene found me and told me that you went missing. They told me that you thought you can find me in the city of water. So I cheated and used my magic to reach you faster." I look up at him.

"You can't use magic, I thought you said that."

"Well, either way we still got caught." I sighed and turned my gaze to take notice that we are heading up.

"Why are we heading for the top?" I asked him.

"Do you have any other plans?"

"No, I." but then I shook my head, as I move to look up at him.

"Did you get hurt?" I asked in a gentle tone, now remembering what happen earlier. Naru shook his head.

"That blasted ghost tried to drown me, but I manage. Gene told me that Housho pulled you out."

"Yes, and you? How did you manage to leave?"

"I simply destroyed them and swam up, only to end up in the Forest of the Beast, the damn beast found me and chased me. Luckily John helped me." I breathed out, without noticing I lean my forehead against his chest.

"Thank God, I was so worried. You did come after me after all." I felt Naru go still, then before he could say anything a ding is heard, indicating that we reach our last floor. Opening the doors, I turned to see another floor. Heading out, the room is shaped like an oval, pale white as well three oval openings. Naru headed towards the opening, and I follow him.

I gasp out to see that we were on the roof with no railings. I gasp out, looking up at him.

"What do we do?" before he could answer, I suddenly heard a strange noise, men in boots? I turned to see the dark cloak men running towards us.

"Naru!" I gasp out. I then cover my ears to hear a gunshot fired.

"Oi, the stupid guns are back." I yelp, Naru looks around, and then he takes my hand and started to run towards the right of the roof.

Naru stops at the edge of the roof and turns to face the cloak, men.

"No, Naru I won't be jumping a roof, the cliff was enough." I gasp out.

"Do you have another idea? Right now I'm open for any brilliant idea."

"Can't you fly?" Naru turn his gaze at me and gave me a, 'Are you crazy,' Look.

"Do I look like a fairy to you?"

"I was suggesting. You have magic, I don't know; grow some wings if you have to." I snap back at him. Naru ignores me and wraps his arms around me. I arched a brow.

"What are you." but my words are cut off.

"Fine, we will fly." He murmurs, and we jump, my eyes widen as a scream escapes my lips. My heart thumps wildly, as I held Naru harder against me, covering me from the impact of the fierce winds.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed, this time, instead of hitting concrete we ended up going down into the water. I open my eyes, to see Naru swimming back up, holding me tighter. I start moving my legs to help him. Finally reaching the surface, I breathed out and look up. To see how tall the building is. Let me tell you, it's freaking tall.

"This could have killed us. That attitude towards the water is like hitting concrete itself." I protested. Naru ignores me and started to swim towards the edge. I follow suit. Finally reaching land. Naru helps me to get out. I flop down on the ground facing upside up, breathing hard. Drenched from head to toe. The sun already on the horizon, ready to go down.

"I'm so tired." I murmured, turning to see Naru already up, walking away from me. I turned, now my body aching. I manage to get up, and head towards Naru.

"Naru are you okay?" I gasp out, Naru stop in front of me, and then his eyes narrow.

"Fine. Come." He moves swiftly. Suddenly my muscles started to scream at me, to not move one muscle. Ignoring it, I pushed on until we stood in front of a strange large box. A simple wooden brown box.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"Our salvation for tonight." With that, he goes around the box. I sigh and shook my head.

'This is stressful.'

….

I was surprised, very surprised to see how big the box is. The entrance is at the rear end, a small opening cut out. Naru had to hunch over while I just lower my head to entering. As soon we entered, the hole was gone, trapping us inside. I gasp out, to see an actual bed, and a fire already made. I automatically went towards the fire, to get warmth.

"Wow. This is awesome." I smiled, rubbing my hands.

"My body hurts, does yours?" I asked Naru. Naru sits next to me and stretches his arms out to feel the warmth of the fire as well.

"No." for a reason, I feel like he's lying,

"Liar," I murmured, knowing that he heard me. He didn't comment on it, though,

I bit my lower lip.

"Thank you for saving me, and for this place."

"Not my place it's Johns. I asked him to place it near us after I saved you." He replies. I lower my head.

"How did he know we would land here?" I asked him. Naru slightly moves his head, as I watch the flames reflex from his eyes, for a reason, the flames seem like they're dancing in his eyes. My heart jumps at it.

'His eyes are so blue, darker for a reason. I can get lost in them. I have never seen such depth in such eyes. Not even Gene has that, and they are so alike. I doubt I can anyone with those types of eyes.' I thought as I licked my lips, feeling my heart thump harder than before.

'His eyes always fascinated me since I met him. They are unique in a way. 'I breathed a bit harder.

"He knows things, far much better than most of us." Was his reply. I didn't get it but shook my head.

"Oh, okay." For a reason, Naru seems very uptight. I didn't like it.

"Today was an eventful day. My body hurts." I told him. Naru still didn't' say anything. I shivered from the sudden cold breeze that brush against us. Then a sneeze escapes me, making me turn my head towards the side, so I won't sneeze on top of Naru. It came unexpectedly. Naru turns to stare at me. He snaps his fingers, and a pair of warm pants and shirt appears in his hand.

"Oi, no magic, you used too much today, look what happen. I." But Naru eyes seem to become sharper and swung his hand towards me.

"Change into this. You have been swimming a lot today. "I look up at him; I nodded and took the clothes. Now moving away from him, I look around to find a way to get dressed. I huff, feeling my hands started to shake.

'Why isn't he doing anything? He seems so isolated? Is he mad at me? About the whole getting married thing? I didn't want it either. I... I don't' know. I was so worried for him. I thought I would never see him again. That was a scary thought. I don't want to live that life again. Or does he not care about me?' A sudden gasp escapes my lips, as I cover my mouth, trying not to cry. I shouldn't cry. Not for him.

It was fruitless. Everything from the beginning came into me. From the moment, I met Naru until I met him again almost three weeks ago. Everything we went through. It was a cruel joke that destiny threw at us. How can I forget about him? How can I just live my life normal, while he does this? Pressure to do so many things, and never ask anything in return? Now the events of this last past few weeks have been too much for me as well. We almost died a couple of times, I almost lost him again.

"Is not fair." I gasp out, now crying harder. Naru lifts his gaze and turns to face me. I kneeled grasping my chest, all this emotion burst like a bubble.

"Oi, why are you crying for?" Naru rushed to my side, he kneels down, and my eyes scan his.

"Naru, it hurts. It hurts so badly." Naru frowns, looking everywhere, trying to see where I was hurting.

"Where did you get hurt?" he gently asks, but his tone sounded concerned a thick layer of it. I shook my head and move my hand to pound my chest.

"Here hurts Naru. My heart hurts." I admitted. Naru stares at me with narrow eyes.

"Your heart?"

"Yes... I thought I almost lost you. I thought I almost died. This place is a death trap. Naru." I get on my knees.

"Sorry, this is one the reasons why I didn't want you to come here in the first place when you kept asking me when we were younger." I stare at him.

"I asked you that?" Naru nods at me. I licked my wet lips, tasting the sea water. I wipe my cheeks.

"I remember the song, twinkle little star," I whispered to him. Naru doesn't say anything to me, but moves his arms. Our eyes locked. A sudden pulse reached in me, as fresh tears run down my cheeks. Naru suddenly reaches out to grasp my dress.

"You have? Good," he whispers, but he doesn't say anything else.

"What do you think about us being married?" I asked him. Naru still didn't say anything but started to pull up my dress, my heart started to quicken. I should push him, right? I wiped my cheeks, as that heavy guilt started to leave me, watching Naru expression change. It wasn't cold nor lustful, it was something else. It's soft and oh caring? He looks worried at the same time, but his cheeks seem to turn red..

'Does he want me to comfort me?'

"Is not what I wanted." He finally said as I move a bit back for him to get rid of my dress. He throws it to the side. Now with my underwear. I cover my breasts with my arm, even though I have my bra on. Naru eyes roam my body. My whole being shivered simply from his stare is like he's touching me for some odd reason. I started to feel shy. I suddenly move forward, and grasp his soaked jacket, started to remove it from him. I bounce closer to him, but I suddenly moaned, when I can almost feel his skin almost touching mine. He removes his jacket, and I move down to unbuckle his pants. Our eyes lock again.

"Me either. I want to marry because I love that person. I want to be loved. I never had a boyfriend in my life, sad right? I'm heading for my mid-twenties and never had a boyfriend, nor did I ever hold a hand of any male. If I told you why, you never believe me, but in this world, you might." I told him, but stop from removing his pants. He moves his hand, to trace my neck. I swallow hard, moving my head to the side, and flutter my eyes close. Like last time, I can almost feel his touch. My body ached, oh how much it ached this time.

My cheeks started to get hotter.

"I never touched a woman before, so we are even." He whispered.

"I know it's because your kind only mates with one woman for the rest of your lives. I think is romantic to be that loyal, I wish most men were like that in my world. I thought you would fall in love with one by now." His hand moves up to my lips again. Opening my eyes, I move my hand, and with courage, I trace his jaw line. It looks so strong and very masculine. For a reason, I felt small, compare to him.

"Hmm." Naru only answers me.

"So what do we do?" I asked him. Naru shrugs, as I move my hand to trace his neck, down to his broad shoulders. My breath started to go faster, making my chest rise even more.

"I don't know." He admits as I move closer. I move my hand, but in doing so, somehow we got closer. Our chest barely touching again. My chest tightens, and a warm feeling started to fill me from my chest, going down. I licked my lips. I can feel Naru breath becoming uneven. His eyes turning darker and clouded. If I would move closer, I could feel his warm strong chest press against my breasts, and I wouldn't mind at all, to feel that. I could have wrapped my arms around him. I could just ask him to do whatever he wanted to me, to only feel his warmth, his touch, that I ached since I was a kid, but not as a kid this time, but as his woman….

'Wait his woman? What?' My mind betrayed me.

"You don't love me, nor do I love you. So we just keep being friends, right?" I asked him. Naru nods, as I closed my eyes, almost pressing my cheek against his, almost, and then Naru lower his hand, to wrap it around, a sudden gasp escapes my lips, of his sudden brush, just a simple light brush against my skin, but it was fire to me. I could have sworn I heard Naru moan. Then to my surprise, he undid my bra. My eyes snap open, as it falls down. I took a hold of them, and then Naru moves and places my shirt on. I blinked, watching him move away from me.

I stared, watching Naru go up to the fire and summon a new jacket. I turned around, feeling my whole body on fire, and my face turning redder by the second. Everything I felt earlier, that dread and heaviness was gone, it became replaced by this new found feeling, but is not new at the same time. I can't name it. All I knew, when I glanced at his eyes, everything seems like is going to be alright.

"Hurry up; we need to head out early. Don't worry about us being married. It won't affect anything. After this, I make sure you head back to your home." I manage to get dressed, but my body felt hotter, as what took place kept popping into my mind. He turned something in me, which I never felt before. I frowned at his words.

'What makes you think, I want to leave you? Then again, I do have friends waiting for me,'

I felt against that same crossway once again.

"What would happen if I can't go back?" I asked him. Naru lifts his gaze up and stared at the night sky.

"I will take care of you."

* * *

Well, hope that was good :)

A disclaimer: I **Don't** own Ghost Hunt.


	11. Chapter 11: Dance of Death

Chapter Eleven: Dance of Death

 **Naru pov**

" _What are you doing?" I heard a thick male voice, which causes me to shiver and not in a good way. I turned to see the King staring down at me. I jump up and wave my hand to close the mirror._

" _Nothing," I lied, avoiding his dark eyes. This king is tall, muscled, with dark hair, tied back in a bun. His face is chubby, with whiskers. He wore a long trench coat that covers him to his feet._

" _Come here you little bastard." He hissed, taking a hold of my hair, I wince in pain while he pulls me roughly towards his right._

" _No, I didn't do anything." I cried, he throws me across the room, and a long wipe appear in his hand, he suddenly smirks at me._

" _Remember, you choose this way to save your brother. That wench won't help you, I make sure of that. I make sure that you never see your mate ever again." He rose his hand up as I lower my head, waiting for the pain…_

" _Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are!" I started to sing, to block it off, but my thoughts ran._

' _Mai; please don't take her away from me. She's the only thing that makes sense in my world.'_

..O.O..

"I wonder what you are." I heard a soothing woman's voice; I snap my eyes, to a sense of Deja Vu all over again. I turned my gaze, to see Mai is bobbing her head, holding my hand. I felt cold sweat all over my body, but I turned my body to look at her. Without a word, I look down at our join hands. I gave it a small squeeze.

'Did she stay like this all night? Damn it, I just had that stupid nightmare again.' I remove my hand, but Mai snatches it back, I turned to see her drop down on the floor, immediately I move, and caught her, only to have her lay on my lap.

"Stupid girl;" My eyes soften, daring to brush her hair away from her face.

'How dare he take you away from me, how dare he manipulate your mother.' I sneer, feeling an ache, that ache of emptiness, for the last twelve years.

"She looks very peaceful." I heard in front of me. I lifted my gaze, to see Gene walking up to me, looking down at Mai.

"She fell on top of me." I murmured, gently removing her from my lap and laid her down.

"You two have been in City of water for a week already, why aren't you moving on?" Gene asks, sitting next to Mai. I glance up at the tall buildings.

"Mai needed some rest, long rest after all she went through," I told him. Gene's eyes turn hard.

"You know you can't avoid it."

"Who said I am. What are you doing here? If Yasuhara catches, everything will be over with." I accuse him. Gene shrugs, laying down next to Mai, and place his hands under his cheek. His eyes soften, staring at her. I sigh.

"He can't do anything to me. Oh, I forgot to say, lately he hasn't written to Mai." He started. I felt my heart stops at his words.

"Good. I don't need him to woo her. She needs to save the soul first, she needs.."

"Don't tell me what she needs Naru. You know the conditions. She needs to remember her promise to him, and he wants her back. Why do you think he's doing all this for? Or shall I take her from you? I can make her mine, I can do what you can't." he threatens. My eyes tighten.

"You better not touch her, you bastard," I growled at the child. Gene suddenly grasps Mai's hand and smiled gently at her.

"I want what I lost back then. I want freedom, I want Mai back to me. I'm holding it for the time being. I'll leave this with her, he says to keep her safe, and when she remembers her promise to him, everything will be back to normal, and you shall return where you came from Goblin." Then Gene disappears.

"Then what am I? Just a Goblin, that has no saying about this, stupid bastard's fault." I felt a sudden tight feeling. I stretched my hand out and grasp the folded paper, that in her left side. Opening, I read.

" _ **My dearest Mai, I sense you coming closer to me, I can't wait for us to meet. I'm sorry that everything has become complicated, but keep having faith in the King, he'll keep protecting you, and as always, I will always be yours. I love you, and will always.."**_

I almost gag at the corniness, of this love letter, I almost ripped it up but went against it. I hated, no distaste another man flirting with her. She's mine, but again, it's not my place. She will never choose me, she said it herself, that she doesn't love me. Only sees me as a friend.. Then again, I have no right to be with her.

Placing it back on her side, I sighed, bending back and place my hands under my head.

"Should I tell her? Should I tell her? That I know who is behind this?"

…

I watch Mai sip some water from the stream, then wipes her mouth, she looks worried for some odd reason. Maybe the letter? I look down at my own reflection and frowned.

'She read the paper this morning, she hasn't said anything, it's bothering me.' anger surfaces in me, causing me to hit the water.

"Damn it, why the hell is my life so damn complicated?"

"Naru? Are you okay?" Mai took notice, moving closer to me. I shook my head.

"No, I'm pissed off, not okay. Let's leave this place," I told her, turning around to head towards a long silver path, that leads out of the city. Luckily John extended our protective barrier for a week.

"Okay?" Mai places her hands behind her back and started to follow me. I place my hands inside of my pockets.

"It's my turn today to ask two questions." Mai breaks the silence, but her voice sounds hesitant. I shrug at her.

"Out of context, but are you mad at me?"

"No." she sighs in relief and clears her throat.

"Then why are you mad? You have been a little edgy."

"I'm pissed at Gene, and. That's all." I hesitated on my words. Mai tilts her head to the side, giving me a confused look.

"He came to visit? Why are you mad at him?" she simply asks. Instead of getting excited or mad that I didn't wake her, she was more concern about my feelings. I didn't have a response for her.

"Aren't you mad that I didn't wake you?" I asked her. Mai went silent for a second, but moves closer to me.

"Because you are mad, and I think you didn't want to wake me," well if she wants to believe that, then let her. I lower my head.

'She shouldn't be too worried about me.' I thought, but for a reason, that made me feel strange. A strange feeling I hadn't had for a long time. I can't place it.

"Whatever happen, I'm sure it will work itself out." She smiles with assurance.

"May I ask my two questions?"

"You may."

"Did I ever meet anyone besides me in this world when we were little?"

"No, you only talked to me," I admitted.

"Oh? Why?" I shrug at her.

"No one liked me until I became king," I told her. Her eyes, sadness in my words.

"That's not fair; they didn't get the chance to know you." Then she bites her lower lip.

"Life isn't fair, nothing is." Then I gave her a look, which was the last of our conversation. She flinches, but nods, understanding.

"Still not fair, the second question." she paused, looking at the horizon, watching the water sparkle with the sun.

"What is your favorite color?"

"I don't have one," I told her. Mai frowns at me.

"Really? My favorite color has always been blue." I stop in my tracks and turned to stare at her.

"Why?" I asked her raising a brow up. She glances at my eyes, surprising me, her puffy cheeks turn into a dust of pink and looks away.

"I have my reasons." She admits, avoiding my gaze. I titled my head, not getting it.

"Girls are weird at times," I mumbled to myself, turning to keep on walking. Mai kept on walking by my side, and then something in me itched. Why would she keep the letters from me? If she told me, I would tell her who he is.

"May I ask one question?" I asked her. Mai looks up at me.

"Is not your turn."

"I know, I just want to know something." I stop in my tracks and turned to face her. Mai dusted pink cheeks turned darker.

"Okay, what is it?" I watch her small tongue graze her red lips, making me lick my own lips, but then shook my head, and turned to stare at her eyes.

"Why did you become my friend?" I asked her, but mentally wince, because that wasn't the question. I wanted to ask her how she feels about receiving those letters, from him?

"Why?" she mumbles, but shrugs at me.

"I don't know. You're the first child around my age to talk to me, even though you were trapped. Little by little I was curious about you, but somehow grown closer to you. As the years grew, the more I wanted to learn about you the more I wanted to free you. I just simply loved your company, as I do right now. There's always something to talk about, and I feel comfortable. When came here almost a month ago, I felt a pull towards you, like my heart, already knew you. I didn't feel afraid, freaked out, but not afraid." She admits her cheeks now scarlet red. My eyes widen, and I turned around to hide my expression from her, of utter shock. I didn't know.

"Simply even with your bad attitude, I like everything about you, you listen to me, without complaints. You always there when I needed you." Suddenly I felt Mai press her forehead on my back, as her voice softens.

"Even now, that we reunited, you are the still old Naru I know, everything from head to toe, but older. You always there for me, even though you don't feel the same for me. I want you to feel the same. I don't know if I'm your best friend in this lifetime, but at least I want to be in your eyes your friend." She admits. I felt my heart hammer against my ribs, feeling her body closer to me. I closed my eyes, wanting to feel her warmth, like that night that week ago.

Again, is like I couldn't stop myself, I didn't want anything but change her clothes, so she won't get sick. Then it broke my heart to see her cry like that. She looked so broken. Without realization, I started to trace her again. Wanting to soothe her. Wanting to, not aching to wipe her tears, to hold her and tell her everything will be alright, that I worried so much about her when we got separated, my heart felt empty. Then again, no words came out. I wanted to tell her and comfort her in every way possible. Then she moved closer to me, her scent, the radiation of her warmth, drove me crazy. The slightest brush against her skin was a mistake, but it was enough to drive my senses crazy, without thinking I undid her undergarment, but then the realization hit me, when I heard her gasp, and cover herself. So I placed her shirt on, to cover it up. To not make the situation any more awkward.

"That's why I became your friend. I wouldn't change it for the world." She snaps me of my memories, and I lower my head.

"So, can we still be friends like before?" she asks, her voice shook. I look up at the sky while she kept her forehead on my back. I smiled sadly

"Fine, you can be my friend again," Did I tell her, hope? Can't I clench into that hope? Be that little selfish. I never asked for anything, but at least once again have her friendship? Before she leaves? I want to have that. I want a friend that can fill this emptiness I had over the years.

"Really?" Mai surprises me, wrapping her arms on my back and held me tight, my body goes rigid, feeling my heart thump hard.

"Touching.." I told her. She lets go and rubs the back of her head.

"Sorry, but I'm glad, you have no idea." I smiled at her words…

"Then what are we going?" she asks.

"To save that soul."

* * *

 **Mai pov**

It's been two days since we had that conversation, nothing exciting has happened, which I'm grateful, and I grew closer to Naru, we talked about my past and he just listens without complaining, he would hear everything I would tell him, even the corny jokes from my teenage years, and my scary cases. He told me a little about his after we separated. All I know it doesn't seem like good memories. His body language would tell me otherwise. That hurt my heart.

I sigh and stare at him, watching him cook our dinner, feeling my heart racing deeply.

'I wonder, should I tell him about the letters? I don't like them. Even though Naru is my friend, he's my husband now, I should respect him. I want to be loyal. I should tell him.' I place my head again my folded arms. Naru seems to be in a deep, troublesome thought.

'I hope he's alright.' I thought, turning only to catch a strange blue light float in front of me.

"Oi, what the?" I blinked, and before my very own eyes, Ayako appears and bends on her knees. My eyes widen.

"Ayako!" I screamed, wrapping my arms around her. She is taken by surprise, as I let go.

"Nice to see you again, I missed you," I told her. Ayako nodded and turned to our King.

"Yes?" Naru spoke in a low tone. Ayako walks up to him and clears her throat.

"The castle, it's almost gone. Yasuhara keeps chipping it bits by bits and capture most of the people." She informs him. I move up to her and stare at her.

"Is anyone hurt?" I asked, now feeling very worried. Wait, a little too worried. I turned to stare at Naru. His expression is hard to read.

"Thankfully, no one is. Yasuhara wants the mirror, so he's looking for the library. One of the workers spilled the secret on where the mirror is located at, luckily he doesn't' know where you place the library." Naru nods at her, turning back towards the fire.

"Then go back and keep low. We are nearer to our destination." He explains.

"I just came to report that."

"How's everyone?" I asked her. Ayako eyes landed on me and shake her head.

"They are okay, Gene misses you terribly." She pronounces. I smiled at her.

"Tell them that we will come back, but with a safer world for them to live. I hope." I bit on my thumb, wishing I hadn't said that. It's a little too much. I don't know the outcome of this adventure.

Ayako nods, and disappears from my sight. I sigh, bending on my knees.

"Ugh, I shouldn't have said that. I don't know how this will end." I hit my head with my fist, only to wince.

"Stupid." I rub my head. Naru sits next to me and glances up at the sky.

"Where are we anyways? It's so hot here." I fan myself from the heat.

"The lands of the Fairy. There's a catch." He suddenly said.

"What?" I asked him.

"The fairies here aren't, well say, as your stories." He moves his hand to rotate the piece of meat. I tilted my head.

"What do you mean?"

"Fairies in my land are more a brute.. They like to party a lot, and when they see a couple. Let's just say that it isn't for fun."

"I don't' get it? After we left the city of water, we had to latterly jump about five platforms of the labyrinth to reach this place, and this place looks like a Lagoon, is breathtaking. There's a waterfall down. I can't wait to take a bath." I smiled. Naru clears his throat.

"Eat and rest, tomorrow journey won't' be easy.." for that night, we didn't speak after that..

* * *

 **Naru pov**

We walked a little towards the south. Mai wore a particular clothing today. A short skirt, that reaches a couple inches away from her knees, some flat shoes, and a white shirt, for a reason she has unbuttoned a few parts, showing a bit of skin. I don't know why she asked me to pop that for her, but is her own choice. She has her hair tied in a ponytail.

"Is so freaking hot." She complains for the thousand times today.

"Can you stop complaining already." I snap, moving a bit forward.

"Its hot, hotter than summer back home. Why you think I wore those clothes. Luckily the trees give out shade and protect us from the sun rays."

"Then stop complaining, is not helping." I groaned. Mai frowns, moving towards my side.

"Sourpuss." She grumbles. I stop to look down at her.

"What did you just said?"

"Sourpuss, a person that sucks the fun out of everything." She takes out her small tongue out and kept on walking.

"Keep doing that, and someday I will do something about that mouth and tongue of yours." I threaten. Mai suddenly gasps, shaking her head. I stop in my tracks, examining my words.

'Did I just said… Did she thought I mean? No.. I don't do that… I will not do that.' I shook away my dark thoughts, of kissing her. No, I won't go that far. For a reason, I forbid her to touch me. I will keep it like that.

When we suddenly stop, a group of white orbs looking lights appear to float around us. We weren't far from our camping site. Mai gasps and raised her arms to let the orbs fly by. My body tense up.

"Our King, why do we own this pleasure?" I heard at a distance. I move closer towards Mai.

"We are lost." I played around. One of the faeries laughs a chime laughter.

"Doubt it my King, since this place is yours in the first place. We are debating on giving you and your mate to Yasuhara or set you free." Another voice echoed around us.

"Let us free please, we can save you. Your King is trying hard to save you all. I promise you that." Mai pleaded.

"I see, I see," everyone said that the same time. Then the one in front of us manifested in front of Mai. Mai gasps to see Ayako.

"Ayako?" I arched a brow, feeling confused.

"Wait, isn't Ayako a pixie in this land?" Mai asks confused.

"Pixies and Faries live on the same domain," I explained. Mai nods, now getting it.

"I thought you were back at the. I mean. What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit my family.. I.." She frowns, looking up at one of the fairies, as guilt plagues her eyes. I arched a brow.

"Is that why you came to us last night?" Mai asks. Ayako nods at her. Something feels sketchy. I didn't like it.

"So are you all going to spare us?" there was a silence, that I can hear a cricket chirp somewhere nearby.

"Of course." Not right, something is not right. Mai's shoulders went stiff for a brief second but then relax.

"Good, finally no chasing around." Ayako nods, then another voice echoed behind us.

"Lets us celebrate. Shall we, Our King?" I turned to see a woman with blue long hair. Her eyes are dark and pointy ears, her skin a glossy white and pointy nose.

"Do as you wish," I told her, really not liking this at all.

"Good, my name is Orihime, and I'm the princess of the fairies."

* * *

 **Mai pov**

'A princess, wow that was something. I didn't even know how to treat her. She seems kind, though.'

It was twilight already; the whole day seems to go faster, by just walking trying to head for the destination of the fairy celebration of this endless maze. Ayako kept me company, as well for her friends. Naru was awfully quiet. He only answers briefly.

"So, what do you guys exactly do?" I asked, reaching a meadow. My eyes widen to see how beautiful it looked. The grass is so green and it sparkles like crystals, the flowers bloomed with different colors, and the aroma it sends its sweet, so sweet that it was hard to describe is like vanilla or something. The fairy with blue hair wave her hands, a large fire appears in the middle, filled with logs and rocks. Tree trunks made a circle around it, so we can sit, but not close enough.

"We protect the trees, and the flowers, nature itself, the waters, the earth, and etc," Orihime mention, flying up the skies.

"Oh?" I watch some of the other fairies which look like normal humans, set up the lights, which floated like lanterns.

"Similar to John," I murmured, turning to my right to see Ayako lost in thought.

"Ayako, you have been quiet, is something wrong?" I asked her. Ayako lifts her gaze and shook her head.

"No, just thinking that's all." For a reason, something in her eyes seems weird. I glance at Naru while he sat on the log and stretch out his legs.

"Relax a little, okay? Don't worry; we will get this solved soon." I assure her.

"Huh, yeah, I know." She shakes her head, walking away from me. I stared at her, as a strange shiver runs down my back.

'Something doesn't feel right. Does he feel it as well?' I thought.. I move towards his side, as darkness finally reaches over us. Then I gasp as all the light jump into life. Illuminating like's stars, but they move in circles. This was much more beautiful than anything I have seen before.

"That is so beautiful." I gasp out, watching the fairies smile at the lights. Moving to sit next to Naru.

"What exactly are we celebrating?" Naru turns his gaze at me.

"Don't know," he answers,

"Ah, is this what you mentioned last night?" Naru nods at me, but his stance is tight.

I nervously rub my palms together.

Then I started to hear a strange music, an upbeat one, but not too much. It seems odd, though.

"What is that music?"

Fairy music," Naru told me.

"So?"

"Is there thing. Don't ask me," his voice is edgier the more he talked. Then I gave up, turning to face him, and I asked him directly.

"Don't you feel it? Something seems wrong."

"So you do pick up on things." He murmurs, turning to face me. I sigh, shaking my head.

"What do we do? It can be a trap, it was too easy."

"We just keep playing their charade, if it's a trap, then I punish them. I don't know much about their powers or customs, but one thing I know, there are cunning little things. Their rules always change, and for pixies, all I know that they are loyal." something in his tone didn't sit right.

"Oh, then how would you punish them?"

"I may be a wanted fugitive, but I still have power over every land in this realm." My eyes widen at his words.

"Then why are we running away? You can just command Yasuhara to stop chasing us. It's almost two weeks since we been running away."

"I told you already.. I.." I sigh and shook my head.

"Right, I forgot that power you gave him, smart Naru, very smart." I rub the back of my head. Suddenly Ayako came up to me and takes my hand. I raise a brow.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She smiles at me.

"Dancing, come."

"Err, I don't dance," I told her, looking down at Naru, giving him a help look. He just crosses his arms.

'Thank you.' I death glare him. Ayako pulls me towards the middle of the meadow, that is filled with beautiful green grass while the fire gave off a smoky smell, which made it more mystical.

"Dance,"

"I can't dance. I really can't." I told her. Then I started to fill small drops. I look up and rain started to pour over us.

"It's raining. That's the first." I cover my head, but Ayako laughs, looking up at the sky.

"Enjoy it. Dance Mai. You only live once." She takes my hand and spins me around. I faced her and she moves me backward. I suddenly felt very shy.

"I don't' dance in front of people, I.."

"We aren't people, remember that." I nodded, and the beat of the music started to thump once again.

"Let yourself go." She whispered into my ear and floated away. I look at my right to see more fairies joining me. Now getting drenched, I had no idea what to do. I move to see Naru staring at me. My heart suddenly thumps. I didn't notice that my shirt started to become see through, though, and my skirt was hitching up even more.

'Oh, he's watching me. It's embarrassing.' I thought with my cheeks flaring up.

"Come, my King joins in," Orihime said, noticing that Naru rips his gaze from me, to look at the blue fairy. His hair already damp down from the rain. He looks good for some odd reason.

"I don't dance." He tells her.

"Oh come on. Just once." Naru turns his gaze at me, and my heart thumps again.

"Go convince him," Ayako whispers in my ear, making me jump in fright. I turned.

"He doesn't.."

"He's your mate, he'll listen to you. Go." She whispers. I nodded shyly and walk up towards Naru.

"Come, I need a dancing, partner. Since you're the only male here, I have no other choice, do I?" I told him. Naru stares at me for a brief second, but then nods.

'Ironically, I can't touch me, but the only one that I can, won't allow me to even hold his hand. My life is so strange.'

'Wow, that was easy.' I thought the blue fairy smiles and moves back. Without touching him, we walk back, and once again the beat of the song started up again. Now standing, I felt very awkward and embarrassed.

"This is the first time I dance with a man, so bare with me." Naru nods. I couldn't touch him, so how would I dance with him?

"Just dance with me, I won't bite." He grumbles, but for a reason his eyes never disconnect with mine. I nodded and closed my eyes, trying to feel the tempo of the song, to block off my shyness. Then I started to move my feet. Then I run my hand up to my wet hair to brush it off from my face. I don't know how, but I really started to dance with the music. I open my eyes, to see Naru staring at me. I twirl around.

"Is not that bad, come." I move closer to him. Naru seems to hesitate.

"Put your arms up, and move your hips matching the tempo of the song," I told him. Naru seems to hesitate, but nods either way. At first he was stiff, I giggled and move closer.

"Relax a little, look follow my lead okay. I have no idea what I'm doing, but it seems right." I told him. Naru nods gently, and an idea pop into my head.

"Okay, imagine you're holding my hands, I move forward and you move back then you move forward and I move back, moving our feet, okay?" Naru nods again. Breathing in, we lock eyes and awkwardly move forward, he moves back, about the fifth time we finally started to get the tempo. We move our hands, without touching of course, and I buck my hip towards him. Naru moves a little, and then we lower our hands. Going with the tempo, we finally got the dancing. Not perfect, but something. Ironically, both drenched to the bone with all this rain, we are dancing like fools. I suddenly laugh without thinking, Naru grasp my waist, and we started to move against each other. My heart started to flutter. Then he spins me around, and I giggled, looking up at again.

Without a word, Naru comes up to me and grasp my waist once again, since there was no skin contact allowed. We started to dance, but this time as though we were one. I could feel his body press giant mine. I hear and his rigid breaths, I glance at his blue eyes… The color blue, which I always loved, now I know the reason why. Self-consciously it was something that reminded me of Naru, even if I didn't remember it. We kept dancing, trying to match our tempos. I didn't notice the look Naru had because I was lost in his warmth. Our bodies seem to connect perfectly. Is strange really, we never made physical contact when we were younger, but I always ached to touch his hand, as we grew, I wanted to hug him, to tell him everything will be okay.

Starting to get lost in his gaze. I move my arms up, and Naru did the same, (No touching though) and we made a circle, while we move our lower parts together at the same time, I went forward he went a bit back but kept contact. My breath caught, when his hand went down as though he can touch my leg, I can almost feel his hot hand touch my skin, he traces his fingers up my leg, making my heart race even more.

"The trap," Naru whispers, as I press myself even more to him, feeling his hand tighten around my waist. I fought off a roll of my eyes.

"What trap?" I asked breathlessly, forgetting everything we just talked about a few minutes ago. I was lost with him; apparently Naru head is a bit cooler to remember it. I move my hip towards him. Naru face was hard to read, but his body language tells a different story as it moved with mine. I wasn't' sure, but this felt good. It felt right to dance with him.

"The Fairies," and before I could ask what he meant, everything around us went in silence. Naru chuckles, as he lifted his gaze up, and I did the same. The warm deep feeling I had in his arms, dancing, the feeling of his warmth surround me left me, to be replaced by fear. Naru held me tighter, as I clenched into his jacket.

"What the hell?" I couldn't believe it. Naru smirks, turning to face me.

"Well, I knew it."

"What is this place?" I gasp out, only see us surrounded by corpses, and the worse part, we were standing what it looks like a dungeon. Well, the corpses are the worst part, you know what I mean.

"Sorry, King." Ayako voice rang, from somewhere. I look around, to see a brown old door, with bars for the window, but not big enough to reach the bottom.

"Ayako?" I ran up towards the door. Ayako glance at me, and then wave her hand.

"I can't have you next to your mate, I'm sorry Mai. I can't trust humans." She looks remorseful. I turned to see Naru gone.

"Naru? What did you do to him?" I shout, turning to face her.

"He's your neighbor, don't' worry. Tonight Yasuhara will come. I had fun today, I really did." She bows, and disappears.

"Why? Ayako. Why did you do this to us?" I shout, but no answer is heard. I turned around to see I was truly alone, but with the dead. I licked my suddenly dry lips.

"Naru? Are you there?" I called out.

"Yes, damn, they block my magic." I heard him say. I frowned, leaning against the door.

"Oh, thank God you're alright. I'm sorry about dropping my guard, damn it, what the hell was that? We were in a meadow, how did we get here?" Naru went silence, but then he sighs and tells me.

"It was the dance of Death. We fell for their trap. Damn it to hell."

* * *

I **Don't** own Ghost Hunt.

Hmm. Don't know what to say. I really am trying hard to make it as original as possible. Borrow ideas here and there, but with my own. I hope. I just want everyone to enjoy it.


	12. Chapter 12: One Hour

Chapter Twelve: One Hour

 **Naru pov**

I paced up and down, trying to think of a way to save Mai. It's been hours since we became trapped. I was stupid, stupid for letting us get into this trap.

"Naru." I heard on the other side of the wall, stopping me from my thoughts. I move towards the left side of the wall and press my ear against the wall.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"It stinks in here, the dead corpse creeps me out. I feel bad for them, but is not a place to bury them," her voice sounded sad. I press my hand on the wall, not knowing that she did the same.

"Don't think of it."

"Then why did Ayako betray us? In my word she is so loyal, she's one of my closest friends. I don't like this version of my friends. They are the opposite of my world." I can hear her voice break, my eyes narrow, I can almost see her in tears.

"This place is the opposite of your world," I told her.

"What do we do? Yasuhara will come soon and.." but before she could talk, I heard a click on my own door. I turned to see Yasuhara walking in. Smiling like a fool.

"Well, well, you did a good job Orihime and Ayako." He applauds very mechanically watching the girls walk in. Ayako had a sadness over her eyes. How dare her show her face to me, after she betrayed us. I became too lost dancing with Mai, that I have forgotten for that brief second that it was a trap. I walked right into it. I couldn't even refuse Mai orders. It was like I couldn't. Then again, it was fun, but tempting dancing. I never dance in my life, until she came.

"Now come with me," he waves his hand and I felt a pull on my leg, making me fall on my behind and paralyzing me at the same time. Then he drags me out the door. The girls stare at me.

"Well, you did good Ayako. This is for our land. He will spare us." Orihime pats her back, as Yasuhara wave his hand and opens the door for Mai. Mai turns to stare at him with wide eyes. Then her eyes landed on mine. Okay, my pride just ate dirt. I mean it literally.

"Naru!" she shouts, running towards my side, but Yasuhara wave his hand, and Mai yells, and pulls her towards us.

Anger shot through me, and I look up at him.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this," I growled, feeling pissed. When I get my throne back, I am going to execute him. I don't care how loyal he was in the past, he doesn't touch Mai. No one does.

"Yasuhara," Mai gasps out. Then her eyes landed on me.

"Are you okay?" she asks in a low tone. I nodded and glance up. Yasuhara dark eyes are darker than we last saw him and colder than ever.

"Where are you taking us?" Mai asked as he starts to pull us once again. I wince, only to have Mai yelp, as the pebbles and rocks scrape her legs, but she kept her skirt down. My heart ached to see her like this. I am too powerless to do anything, this bastard place some spell to block off my magic, and I can't move from his grasp. We are in the underground prisons, a dark shallow hallway, that drip with spoil water and rats running around like their own house. I built this place to put the bad seeds, so they won't harm anyone, but the corpses, I know is not my doing. I wonder if its Yasuhara doing?

Finally reaching to a stop, we entered a room, an empty big room with one chair. He waves his arm and makes my body fly across the room, landing roughly isn't the wall.

"Naru!" Mai yells, as Yasuhara wave his hands and swung Mai against the wall as well. She grunts in pain, sliding down to the ground.

'I need a way out.. I..' Then something dawns on me.

'I made this place and know every nick and cranny that Yasuhara doesn't know.' I suddenly smirk, as Yasuhara walks up to Mai and bends down to her level.

"I see, you two mated. Too bad, I wanted to see how you tasted." He suddenly takes his hand and wrap it around Mai's neck and picks her up. I stood up, running towards him.

"Let her go, you sick son of a Bi," but Mai gasp cuts me off, watching her small hands around his, trying to stop him. Her face started to turn red.

"I can just tell our new future King that she died accidentally." He shrugs, tighten his hold on her throat. Without hesitation, I run towards him, but he uses his free arm and stops me in my tracks. I look down at my legs, trying to move them, but no use.

"See her die, isn't it so much fun?" He smirks in a sick way, I turned feeling more powerless.

Mai started to hit his arm, but it was in vain, he's too powerful for her. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Her eyes turn towards me, of a plea for help.

'I wish I can help, I can't move my legs. I am powerless Mai.' I felt hopeless, for the first time in my life, I couldn't do anything for her. I.. I shouldn't have brought her. I should not have listened to Gene. I.. A deep, deep anger surface in me. I fisted my hands and gave Yasuhara a death glare.

"Die!" Yasuhara shouts, that anger blew up.

"NO! DON"T TOUCH HER! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH HER! SHE'S MINE!" I growled out, breaking the hold that he has on me, and run towards Yasuhara. Punching his face was little compared what I wanted to do. Yasuhara is taken by surprise and thrown back by my punch.

"N.. Naru." Mai coughs, sliding down to the ground. I stop in my tracks and went back to her.

"He's going to pay." I hissed, seeing how red her neck is. My heart stopped, as her teary eyes landed on me.

"He's possessed, I.. I.. Felt it. Oh, God. It itches.." Mai started to scratch her neck, making it her neck grow redder. She started to cough violently, I was about to say something, but since my guard went down, I was thrown across and hit very hard against the ground, making me grunt.

"Naru!" Mai yells again, looking up at Yasuhara, he has a gun pointed at me.

"Gun really?" I chuckle, then he moves up to me and swung his arm at me, hitting me on my face. I felt my lip and my inside of my cheek swell, and bitter taste of blood. I spit it out and kept on laughing.

"You really want to die. I don't care if you're possessed, you will die from touching Mai." I threaten him, my voice is dark and raspy. Mai runs up towards us and takes a hold of my arm.

"Don't kill him. Please.. Oh God." Mai glance at Yasuhara.

"You are possessed, that Shinigami or whatever has you under his power. I.." But Yasuhara pointed his gun at Mai.

"Well, this isn't fun anymore. Go back to your cells." He waves his hands, and I was facing the wall once again.

"Damn it." I punched the wall, once again Mai is out of my reach.

* * *

 **Mai pov**

My throat hurts so bad, and I'm itchy all over. This is hell, this is pure hell. It's been two hours since the accident, and my heart ached so much.

"Here." I heard Ayako voice. I turned to see her opening the door and slides a golden plate of food. I crawled up to her.

"Why? Why did you do this to us? What did we do?" I cried. Ayako frowns at me.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take the chances on a human. Our King is a fool to trust a human." She turns and closes the door. I look down at the plate. It was filled with bread and water. My legs are cut, and my throat hurts so much to eat. I thought I almost lost my life back there and almost lost Naru as well.

'I need to be stronger, Naru needs me stronger.' I thought, turning towards the wall that Naru voice comes from.

"Naru," I whispered in a horsed voice.

"Are you okay? How's your throat?" he sounded worried. I press my hand on the wall. Feeling fresh tears. I don't know how many hours it has been, but it felt forever already. I hiccupped.

"I'm okay, just itchy and my throat hurt. Thank you for saving me again." I leaned my cheek on the wall. Aching to be with him.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have involved you." Naru whispers. I shook my head.

"Is okay, not your fault, I.." but Naru clears his throat.

"I need to tell you something. Is about Gene. He.." but he cut off, as the door opens again.

"Eat, you will need your energy since it will be your last meal." I heard Orihime voice. My blood runs cold at her words.

"What do you mean last meal? What are you planning to do?" I asked her.

"Silly girl, what we all do with prisoners, execute them. For the King, it will be special, though. As for you, you will be sold off to our new King. He's been waiting to meet you." The cold blood ran deeper now.

'No, Naru.' I heard the door slam.

"Mai, listen to me. My magic may be down, but I still know one or two tricks up my sleeve. In this world, I learned that to survive. Do you trust me?" I nodded rapidly.

"I do, I do, completely. Please do something. I don't want you to die." I was desperate.

"I won't die. Trust me on that. Give me an hour, don't talk for an hour, and when the hour is up, you will know what to do." he simply said. I raised a brow, not understanding what he meant by that, but I trust him to know what he means.

"Okay." I slid down on the floor, placing my legs up, looking at the dead corpses.

"One hour. I give Naru an hour. If I have to, I will give him my whole life, just to be with him." I move my body.

"Just one hour."

..

.….O...O...

That hour is taking forever.

I didn't speak nor did I make any noises. My untouched plate remains on the floor, watching the rats nibble on it. I press my hand on the wall.

" _You know, if you want I can save you."_ I heard behind me. I gasp, turning around. I didn't see anyone.. I tilted my head.

" _I'm here to help. You want to be with the King?"_ I nodded at the voice, but for a reason I didn't trust him. No, I don't trust anyone but Naru.

" _Then there's one thing I need you to do for me."_ I didn't move, nor did I want to. I don't trust anyone nor this strange new voice, but for a reason his voice sounds familiar to me. I can't place it.

" _The thing you have to do is, when you save the soul, you have to return to your own world. You may not stay behind, nor can you be with the King. Will you promise me this?"_ he asks. My heart stops at his words.

'No, No, I refuse to do it.' My heart screams, but no words came out of my mouth. I trust Naru right now to know what to do.

" _Hurry, tell me your answer, do you accept my conditions?"_ his voice is smooth but edgy at the same time. I was about to answer him when I heard the door slam open. I turned to see Yasuhara malevolence smiling at me while he has Naru on his knees; his head is down while his bangs cover his eyes.

I didn't say anything, but ran and went up to Naru. Naru lifts his gaze up, to see blood coming out of his side. I raise a brow.

'Since when did he get Naru? I didn't hear any door open.' My hands started to shake, as I took a hold of his shoulder, my heart leaps unevenly. He has a bruise on the side of his head, a crack lip, and blood coming running down his arm. I look up at Yasuhara.

"What the hell did you do to him?" I shout at him. Suddenly he waves his hand and picks me up, and an invisible force wraps around my throat cutting off my breathing.

"Ugh," I choked out, swinging my legs. Naru eyes narrow and turns colder as he stares at me.

"I had fun with him. It's time to eliminate him," he summons a sword, and grabs a chunk of Naru hair and lifts his head up, placing the sharp end of the sword on his neck. My body started to shake.

'No, no.' I thought while Naru lazily turn his gaze to Yasuhara.

"Since I'm in a good mood, any last words towards your mate?" he asks him. He slams me hard on the floor, causing me to cough and groan at the same time with pain.

Naru gave him a dark dead look, then turns to face me. He suddenly nods at me, as I crawl a little towards his side. I had no idea what to say. He told me not to speak to him for an hour. Has he worked out whatever he had to do? Or was it all in vain?

I licked my lips and stare at his blue eyes.

'I don't know what to do, but I have an idea. I hope this work, if Naru words are his law, then I can command him. We were connected, last time he didn't refuse to dance with me, so if what Ayako mention is true, it may work. I hope.'

"Can I say something to Naru?" I asked Yasuhara, noticing how scratchy and dry my throat. It hurts like hell. I need to keep in mind he's not my friend Yasuhara, he's someone that looks like him. I couldn't help, but I flinched, he's possessed, I can feel that evil spirit over working him, I'm not sure why I didn't see it before. It hurts to see this.

"Do as you wish, in a minute he's dead." Yasuhara slightly moves his sword making a slight cut. My heart stops.

I turned to stare at Naru eyes.

'Please let this work, please.' I prayed, closing my eyes.

"Naru. It was a pleasure to reunite with you, one thing I ask of you before you die." Oh, God, this was too much for me. Naru eyes suddenly sparkle, while all the blood kept draining from his face.

I licked my lips and leaned into his ear, and whisper.

"I order you to get us out alive, please my L.." I stop my words, not sure why I was about to say that last part. Naru turns his head at me, and his blue eyes warm up.

"Finally that hour is up." Was all he said and glance up at Yasuhara and smirks at him.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't?" he suddenly stands up and Yasuhara eyes widen.

"How can you move? I made sure," but Naru shrugs at him and smirks evilly at him.

"You have forgotten one little important fact about the labyrinth." Yasuhara tilts his head, as Naru cracks his knuckles.

"Come on, I know your dying got ask me." Naru mocked him. I stare at Yasuhara, watching him become curious about Naru words. He couldn't help and ask.

"What?" there Naru smiles with satisfaction.

"Well, even as a goblin, you aren't different from a human. Curiosity seems to always kill the cat, doesn't it?" Naru asks me, but doesn't turn his gaze to stare at me. He keeps his eyes firmly on Yasuhara. Then he replies to him.

"This is my land, and my words are my law, so anything I say must be done." Naru suddenly waves his hand, making Yasuhara fly hard into my own cell and closed the door. Cynical, angry eyes past Naru eyes as he lifts his hand up and smirks even more cold, a spine-chilling smirk, which caused me to shiver, not the right way.

"Now you die." Naru twists his hand, hearing a painful grunt from Yasuhara. My eyes widen, watching Yasuhara in pain while his face turning redder by the second.

"No, let go, let it be. You wouldn't be better than them. You would stand in their level." I move up to Naru. Naru lowers his head down to stare at me. I move and touch his hand gently.

"You won't be as good as him if you kill him. Please." I beg him gently. Naru seems to fight the dark anger that is consuming him. He finally lowers his hand and shook his head, but the anger is still there. I can see it.

"Let's go before anyone catches us." Naru nodded and turned towards the cell.

"I may be a wanted fugitive, but you will be powerfulness to find us. I will make sure of that." Then we started to run towards our right. Running faster down the hallway, Naru waves his hand, and a sudden door appears in front of us. He snaps his fingers and opens it before I could stop myself; I manage to fall right in while Naru follow behind.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. :) Reviews make me happy to know if I'm doing okay with the stories. Makes me write even more. : )

Disclaimer: **Don't** own anything.


	13. Chapter 13: By your side?

_Chapter Thirteen: By your Side?_

 ** _Naru pov_**

I always watched her smile, watching her brown eyes sparkle with light when she's telling me something funny or just wanted to smile just for me. I hated to see her cry. I hated to hear her cry for me.

I place Mai body on the small bed.

"She'll be alright, what about you? You need help and." But I move to stare at Housho and at Lin.

"Make sure no one is around, I don't need you to tell me how I feel." I was such in a bad mood, who ever talks to me, I would snap back at them. Lin seems to hesitate, but nods.

"This hut will keep you both safe. I'm sorry for Ayako." Housho bows, looking heartbroken at what has taken place. I didn't say anything and look down at Mai.

"If she wants to come back to our side, she is welcome, but her punishment will not go in vain." I felt Housho go rigid at my words.

"Please, not death." I sigh, looking at Mai red face.

"I can't promise you anything, but she has to pay. She betrayed all of us. She lacked faith. The one that has to take the calls is Mai. She will decide her fate." Housho didn't argue, but nods at me. Then leaves the small hut.

For a reason, I landed us on the west side of the labyrinth. The city of the soulless. At least it will be harder to track us.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to forget what just took place.

After I told Mai to wait for an hour. I was trying to remember where I place the stone. A special stone that can be an easy escape. I placed it there years ago, just for an emergency. For anyone accused of unfairness, can use the stone and get their freedom and if their magic is cut off, it can return it back. I couldn't remember it, but after a few minutes, I was summoned to the same room that Mai and I were in not so long ago. Yasuhara places me on a chair, and held me in place and started to beat me up. Well, I won't go into details. About half an hour, he stopped and left me alone. I spit some blood out of my mouth and smirked. With little strength I had, I moved rapidly to find the stone. It took me a while to remember, but when I finally did. I sneaked out, without anyone consent, and went to find it. It was located on the east side of the prison. I had minutes to get it. I buried it under a large stone near the entrance on the right. I manage to get it, and rushed back, and hid the stone in my pocket since it was not that big.

I took this stone from a fairy years ago, after hearing its contexts of its powers. Is a small stone, with a shine of silver. When I finally got back, he continued and returned me back, in doing so, he showed my condition to Mai. I felt embarrassed and pissed beyond words. I begged with my eyes at Mai, when Yasuhara told us that we can speak to each other. She looks broken, anxious. I could have just saved us there, but I wanted her to tell me. I wanted her to reach out to me. For the first time, I wanted her to ask me to save her. She understood me and whispered into my ear.

"I order you to get us out alive, please my L.." she stopped herself, I frowned, wanting to know her last word. Why did she stop? Either way, it was enough, enough to break Yasuhara spell.

Then I broke, anger was my friend at the moment, I let my anger control me, and almost had him. Almost killed him, but Mai pleaded me to stop. She was right, if I did kill him, I wouldn't be any better than him. So we ran, and ran fast, I manage to summon a door, and we jump out. Mai lost consciousness after a few seconds. I shook off my own dizzy spell and manage to call Lin for help.

Thus, this is how we ended in the hut, a small hut not far from the city. I roam Mai small body, is covered with dry blood, I mean her legs are. Her neck is swollen and pure dark red. I grasp my injured arm.

"I need to clean her." I thought.

"Madoka is a ghost, she can't really change Mai, and I don't have any females I trust. Ayako was my best bet, but she betrayed us. Do I have another choice? I won't let the males do it." My options are so slim at this moment.

Suddenly Mai gasps out, opening her eyes. She looks shocked or something. I couldn't tell. Her eyes search around her surroundings, then she jumps up.

"N.. Naru!" she screams in fright, but her voice is so raspy, that my name wasn't pronounced right. I move to sit on the edge of her bed. She turns her watery eyes towards me.

"I'm here," I told her in a soothing tone. Her eyes roam my eyes. Then, with a wince she moves to sit on her knees, and moves closer to me.

"Are you alright?" she asks worriedly. I nodded at her.

"You're bleeding, poor thing." She has tears already going down her cheeks.

"You hurt Mai, you need to change and get some food in you," I told her. Mai shakes her head.

"No, you're hurt more, " she swallows hard. I breathed out and stood up. Without thinking, I move and place my arm under her legs and on her back and hoist her up.

"Oi. What.. What are you doing?" she asks surprised. I ignored her, and move my head, in doing so, a tub filled with hot water appeared.

"You're bathing," I told her. Her body went rigid, I didn't say anything, but get on my knees, ignoring my pain and placed her inside the tub.

"Ahhh," she winces, looking up at me like a child.

"It stings." She complains. I sat down and look straight at her.

"Take off your clothes, and wash yourself. Here's some soap," I wave my hand to give her some. Mai shyly nods at me.

"Look away." She whispers. I nod and turned my face towards the bed.. Hearing water movements, I can imagine her already in the nude.

'Cold shower is a good option with me.' I thought, hearing her move on the back. I don't know how long we stayed quiet, but I kept hearing her moan in pain. I fisted my hand and closed my eyes trying hard to not turn.

"Its bloody." Mai suddenly stated. Snapping my eyes open, I turned, only to see her sitting up, giving me a good view of her front. My eyes widen, as Mai turns to stare at me. I turned my gaze away from her, feeling my cheeks turning very, and I mean very warm.

'Damn it.' I cursed.

"Nar..Naru.." I heard.. I lifted my gaze. I turned to see Mai face turning red, and not from earlier. She has her hands covering her breasts, looking anywhere but me. It didn't help the situation.

"You said blood, and I thought.." I felt shy all of the sudden.

"Is okay, I know. The water became bloody from all the blood I washed off." Her raspy voice is forced out even more. I ignored the fact she's naked, ad look at the bloody red water. Luckily I can't see anything beyond.

"Is time to change," I told her. Mai nods, as she stood up, she winced, falling back down, splashing the bloody water all over the place.

"My back hurts." She cries out. I can imagine, after that fall Yasuhara gave her.

I summoned a towel.

"Place this around you," I told her. She takes the white towel and wraps it around her, even thought it got wet. I stood up and bend down, to pick her up. I ignored the fact that I was touching skin now. Ignored the fact that she's naked, at least the towel covers her. I placed her on the bed and removed the tub. I summoned new fresh clothes. This time long pants, and a baggy shirt. So she'll feel comfortable. I bend down to stare at her. She even washed her hair. She looks very soft right now, and very fragile. My heart pounded hard against my chest. She looks wounded and lost. Mai stares at my eyes and moves her hand.

"I'm sorry you had to live through this," I told her. She shakes her head.

"I'm used to it. Remember, I work in the supernatural, I have seen worse cases." She admits, moving closer to me.

"I doubt it like this." I murmured. She moves closer and closed her eyes.

"I thought I almost lost you." She whispers to me, my heart jump painfully.

"Me too," I admitted. She has closely placed her forehead almost on mine.

"I have to tell you something, but please get change, did he leave you wounds?" she asks me. I shook my head and lied.

"No. A few punches but no wounds." I told her, closing my eyes, enjoying her soft warmth, that I thought I would never feel again. How can anyone harm her?

"Lier," She murmurs. I snap my eyes open and stood up.

"Get dressed, and then I'll take a bath." Mai shyly nods at me, as I turned to get ready myself.

* * *

 **Mai pov**

I lay on my bed, hearing Naru move in the water. I am already dressed, and feeling more comfortable than before. My body ached, and felt so weak, so hurt. I can't imagine how Naru feels right now. I turned my body, to stare at him. My cheeks flushed, since he was naked, at least he has a towel around his waist. Indicating he's already washed. I saw his broad shoulders, ripple a little, and I clenched into my blanket.

'I feel so weak. How can I protect him?' I felt a tear roll down towards my nose. I sniff, moving my leg, I winced from doing that. Naru turns and stares at me. He didn't say a word. I sat up and move closer towards the wall. I pat the bed.

"Sit here, please," my voice is very tender at this point. Naru didn't like the idea, but I insisted. Finally about a minute, he sits on the edge of the bed. I ignored my blush and shyness.

"Here, eat this soup." He waves his hand, and a bowl appear in his hand.

"How did you do that?" I asked him. He shrugs.

"After all this time you ask me now? Don't worry about it, eat." I nodded and took it. The first bite was hard, but the warmth of it sooth my aching throat. In two minutes, I ate the whole plate. Returning it to him, Naru was already eating his, I closed my eyes, trying to forget the fact he's half naked.

"Was it good?" he asks me.

"Yes. Thank you." I opened my eyes, to see that he already finished his, I pat the empty space next to me.

"Lay next to me," I ask of him. Naru seems to hesitate, but I reach out my hand.

"Please," I begged him. Naru sigh and moved to lay on top of the covers. I move my head to look up at his eyes.

"Hows your wounds?"

"Didn't you say you had to tell me something?" he changed the subject. I frowned at him but nodded.

"The reason I never had a boyfriend is because I'm allergic to men," I whispered, causing Naru to stare at me with a blank look. I wasn't sure what ran through his mind. Then he leans his head against his palm, holding his head up.

"I see, so that's why you never even held a hand?" I shook my head.

"Yes. See, look what it does to me." I pointed at my red aching neck. It doesn't itch any longer, but it's dry. Naru stretches his hand, to trace my neck.

I gulped, moving closer to him.

" _Sleep, tomorrow we need to keep going." I closed my eyes,_

" _There was a voice. A voice told me that he would help us if he does, I needed to promise to return back to my own home." I told him out of the blue. I open my right eye to see Naru face harden, and his eyes tighten._

"I see, did you accepted?" his voice seem mellow. I shook my head.

"No, I trusted you, I trust you completely at this point," I told him the truth.

"Do you think what I told you when you got here is the truth? That if you don't complete your mission, you may never go back?" he suddenly asks. I lower my gaze.

"Yes. When you threaten me the first time around, I was petrified. I wanted to go home. Now, now that I remember most and that I found you. I don't want to. I want to be next to you. You have been alone for so long Naru. I want to spend some time here as your best friend." I told him. Naru nods, lowering his head, and cross his arms on his naked torso.

"Best friend? You sure like that word," he murmurs, closing his eyes. I move a bit closer and closed my eyes.

"I do because is true. Even though I'm your wife, I'm still your best friend." I yawned out.

"Right." Naru yawns and both of us fell asleep next to each other, almost touching each other.

* * *

 ** _Naru pov_**

" _Goblin Prince," Mai calls out my name, as I sneaked into his quarters. I move rapidly the large room, filled with mirrors, and one bed on the right side. I go towards the body length mirror and wave my hand to activate it. There Mai appears, her eyes sparkles as her eyes landed on mine._

" _There you are. Today is my vacation. Mama is going to take me to the park." she whispers, moving her hand to press it on the mirror._

" _So you won't be here the rest of the day?" I asked her. Mai shakes her head._

" _No. Tonight I can, though. Mama has to go somewhere because her job, and someone will watch me. Even though I'm Eleven, she treats me like I'm five. So tonight I can spend the night talking to you if you want?" she asks with hope in her tone._

" _I'll like that." I agreed. Mai smiles at me gently and stares at my eyes._

" _What you ask me last time, do you want to? With me?" she asks, her cheeks turn pink. I felt myself grow warm._

" _If you want. Is up to you. Madoka told me that is normal for a boy to ask a girl, and since your the only girl I know.."_

" _Aren't other girls in your place?" she asks me. I shook my head at her._

" _No, they don't like me, nor they speak to me, besides you," I told her the truth. Mai smile drops and shakes her head._

" _Okay. I will do it, but I need to make a promise to you, I need to think about it first, okay." I was surprised._

" _You don't have to. Is enough that.." but Mai shakes her head._

" _No, I want to. I will do what you ask me. You're my best friend, and I want to help you. I'll do it. Now, if we don't do that yucky things adults do." her face scrunched. I raised a brow at her sudden expression._

" _What?" I asked confused. Her cheeks flare up._

" _They smooch together. I mean kiss. It looks weird."_

" _Kiss?" I asked her confused by her words._

" _You know, lip with lip contact and they move them or something. You do it when you love that person. Mama told me that one day I will learn what is. That my first kiss should be with the one I love, not because I want to experiment." I frowned at her._

" _Do you want to do it?" I asked her. Her eyes widen shaking her head._

" _I don't know. It looks yucky, but.," she paused, looking somewhere but me._

" _You do.." I concluded, she shyly nods at me._

" _Only a tap," but I miss her look at me, since I lower my head, feeling irritated for a reason._

" _If I ever kiss anyone, my first kiss will be with the one I love. I promise you that."_

… _.O...o..._

I awoke from my dream. I had forgotten about that. The favor I asked her, and the kiss comment. In the labyrinth, skin-ship is almost none existent, unlike the human world. Only in private matters. I move to stare at Mai sleeping form. I move to look at her neck, it seem to swell down, the soup is working. Is not really soup but a remedy that John did. Before he gave us this hut, he told me to summon the medicine he'll make. Not sure why I didn't tell her that.

I move only to feel something off. I lower my head to see that I am still with a towel on. I turned to get up, but I felt a hand on my arm. I turned, to see Mai eyes closed but shivering. My eyes narrow, and I place my hand on her forehead, she felt warmer than the normal.

"Mai," I gently called out for her. She groans, fluttering her eyes open.

"Naru." she lifts herself up, rubbing her sleepy eyes and stares at me.

"You're warm. I think you're getting a fever." I told her. Mai shakes her head and looks at the side of my head.

"You are hurt. I forgot to treat you." she moves, but I place my hand up to stop her.

"Don t' worry about me." Mai didn't like my command, her eyes roam my arm and sigh when she saw my cut.

"Let me treat them again. I," but I stood up, holding my towel. I felt uncomfortable right now.

"I'm fine, I told you already," snapping at her, I watch her flinch a little at my harsh tone, making me feel terrible.

'I didn't mean to snap.' I thought. Mai stands up and goes up to me. Her eyes look hurt and puffy. I turn my gaze, not wanting to see her. I felt ashamed.

"Look at me." she whispers at me. I turned, without a choice, and lock eyes with her. Her breathing is hard.

"Do you think, saying that I won't' die or I'm fine, will make me believe your words?" she asks me. I didn't answer her.

"Why would you always do this? Every time I ask you something you just ignore me or ask me something else? Why do you always keep it bottled up? You were abused as a child and lived a hard life. You won't open up to no one, and you always protect others." she rubs her face with her hands.

"Because is always been my life. No one should be bother by me." I answered her. She lifts her gaze at me, and for a reason her simple look cause me to shiver.

"Is not a bother, it's never a bother to let me know how you feel or what you think. It never was a bother. I always wonder how you lived? I always talked about myself and you just listen. Even after a month that I am here, and regain my memories, you still the same. You heard me out, know almost everything about me, what do I know about you? I have to ask others, instead of telling me yourself. I'm not trying to be pushy but is bad to bottle it up. I want to be your support, a shoulder to cry on." she gasps out. Her eyes soften, filled with tears, but it won't shed.

"I want to be there for you. Don't you get that?" she whispers, moving her hand to cup my cheek, but stops herself. Instead, she hovers. I never had anyone wanting to know about me, besides her. Madoka and Lin took care of me, but somehow, I can't ever be close to them as to reveal everything. They know little about me, only that I'm a lost child that the King appointed to watch over.

"I was.. I was brought to the castle when I was five." I whispered to her. Mai didn't' register what I just said, but then her brown eyes widen.

"Five?" I nodded.

"I don't remember where I was before that. All I remember before I met you, it was hell for me and was hell until the new king came in." I whispered to her.

"I remember you talked about your mama, but you said you couldn't remember. Maybe she's still alive around the labyrinth?" she asks. I shook my head.

"I have searched, and no, I haven't found her," my heart ached, remembering my past. Mai seems to understand this.

"Tell me in your own time, okay. When you are ready. I will be always ready to hear you out. I'll try my best to console you." she moves closer to me.

"Why do you always manage to ease me? Even as children?" I asked her. She tilts her head to the side somewhat confused by my words.

"I did?" I nodded at her.

"You have no idea," I told her. Mai finally let her fresh tears shed. I move closer to her.

"I don't know. If I known that, I would even try harder. Naru.. If I could go back, I wouldn't have my mother thrown that mirror. I would stick to you more than ever."

"Not your fault." he assures me, but still it hurts to know this. I feel like I throw it away myself.

"What did you do after we disconnected?"

"I lived my life, then became King," I told her.

"You won't tell me how will you?"

"Not yet," I told her. She closed her eyes, and started to trace my face with her own cheek then nose, but doesn't touch me.

"I'll wait then," she whispers. I flutter my eyes close. How can she do this to me? Here I thought that I couldn't get rid of her that easy, and now that she's consoling me in a way that she has no idea how. How can I go back? I need her next to me. I want her next to me for the rest of my life if only as my friend.

"Naru, if you could fall in love, who would you fall in love with?" she suddenly asks me. I open my eyes and stare at her, as she flutters her eyes open. I shrug at her.

"No one," I told her.

"No one? There's a saying, is better to love, than never have loved before. I never loved anyone, besides crushing on my boss. So I don't know how that feels to help you." she admits.

"You will someday," I told her. Mai nods, for a reason that didn't sit well for me.

"When you yelled at Yasuhara, that I'm yours, do you mean that?" her words cough me off guard. I cleared my throat.

"I was pissed, and.." she surprises me, as she moves her hand on my naked torso. Her fingers hovering where my heart is.

"It sounded nice. I don't know why, but it felt right to hear that. Do you want me to become yours?" she surprises me. I take a step back.

"You never ask that to a man if you don't love them." I accuse her. Mai suddenly looks hurt lowering her head down.

"You're my friend and I trust you. I won't mind, plus I know you won't do anything to me without my consent," she applies the last part.

"Then don't say stupidity," I grumble, moving to get change, but Mai caught my arm, and I turned, to see her move closer to me.

"I am not. I don't mind really. I don't want to leave your side." my heart started to beat wildly once again.

"Go and sleep, you don't look well, and stop talking nonsense."

* * *

 ** _Mai pov_**

Nonsense Is not nonsense. After what happen today, I am sure, positive that I don't want to leave his side.

"I am not talking nonsense, I want to be by your side, so I don't care!" I shout. I don't know why, though.

"You should care, I'm not suitable to be around with. Haven't the death trips are proof enough?" he hissed through his teeth.

"That doesn't prove anything. I would be in danger anywhere I go. Is my thing," I almost scream at him.

"Not with me," he hissed again.

"Why? I want to know now, why can't I be next to you? Why can't I touch you? Why? Why?" now getting mad at him. Naru went still at my questions.

"Is none of your business," he turns, but I grab his arm and spin him around.

"ITS MY BUSINESS BECAUSE IS MY CHOICE TO STAY OR NOT IF YOU LET ME KNOW WHY?" I screamed at him this time.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW!" he shouts back. I am now breathing hard.

"Fine. Fine, don't tell me anything.." I get on the bed, and go under the covers, feeling fresh tears running gown my cheeks.

"Don't sleep next to me, sleep in a ditch all I care." I angrily spat him. Naru stares at me with a strange look but turns around to head out.

"Fine, see if I care if something happens to you!" I wince at the slam of the door Naru gave, leaving me alone. For the first time since I arrived this place. I felt alone. Truly alone, as I glance at the brown door of the hut.

"Baka, Baka, why can't you accept me as your friend? Because I want to stay by your side, I don't care if I never fall in love, because if I have you next to me, I would be the happiest woman alive. Don't you know that? Don't you know that I care about you so much that it hurts? Baka.."

* * *

 _Thanks for the reviews.: )_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt._


	14. Chapter 14: Realization

Chapter Fourteen: Realization

 **Mai pov**

I didn't sleep well that night, I felt heavy and guilty. I shouldn't have said those awful things to him. I was so mad at him.

Leaving the hut, I took notice that we were in a strange city, everything seems to be transparent or something. The houses look old fashion, which I couldn't place right now. The people floated around acting like normal day lives. The ground is made out of concrete, and the maze walls appear on the far end of the city.

"How are you feeling?" I heard on my right, causing me to jump in fright. I turned, to see Madoka looking at the houses as well, but her mind seem to be far away.

"Madoka, I'm feeling much, much better, I have no idea why. How about you?" I asked her, moving closer to her.

"Sadden of what Ayako did to us. She betrayed us," her eyes sadness at the mention. I move closer to her.

"I can imagine, I was in shock. She thought she did a good, who wouldn't if it concerns where you live and your family and loved ones." I shrug at her, rubbing my arms.

"Housho heart is destroyed by her betrayal. Can you speak to him? He won't speak to us," she asks of me. I nodded at her.

"I will try." Madoka smiles at me and turns to float towards the city. I licked my lips, not sure where to go now. Normally Naru would.

"Your mate is with Housho and Lin right now. He said to show you the way." Madoka read me like a book. I lifted my gaze.

following. Madoka stops her float and turned to face me."He's not my mate, he's my friend." I told her, Madoka stops her float and turned to face me.

"He's your mate, your bond became stronger over the days."

"It has?" I asked surprised. Madoka nods and started to float again.

"It has you two are closer to the center of the labyrinth."

"I have a question," I asked her.

"Yes?"

"About Naru past. He said he came to the castle at age five, he doesn't remember anything before that. Do you know anything?" Madoka lifts her gaze up.

"I don't sorry, do you want me to tell you something that he told me. I doubt he remembers it himself,"

"What do you mean doubt?" I asked.

"Didn't you know?" she turns to stare at me. I shook my head.

"What?"

"I see, it involves Gene. Have you been receiving letters?" she suddenly asks me. My body tense at the mention.

"How do you know?" I asked surprised at her words. Madoka hesitated, but then sighs at me.

"I just do. The soul you have to save is part of a promise you made to our King."

"Err, once he told me that I haven't talked to anyone besides him, how would this soul help him and everyone in the labyrinth?" I asked her.

"One time, our King ended up with a high fever. It was after your mother through away the mirror. Poor kid, he became heartbroken, that it caused him to become sick." my heart stops.

"In one of his delusional states, before he became a cold heart person, he told me, one time when I was watching over him, that you made a promise to him. That promise is to save the lost soul and another one. One that you made personally to him."

"I did? I remember I said I promise, but I can't remember what. You all keep saying that I will remember, but I can't." I told her.

"Mai, can I ask you a personal question."

"Yes, what?" I asked her. Madoka went quiet for a second while we went through a small alleyway.

"You never been in love?"

"No, in love in love, no. Why?"

"How do you feel when your around with our King?" she asks. I felt my heart thump hard, and my cheeks flushed.

"When we first met, he was annoying, but I felt a pull towards him. Then afterward after remembering him, all my feelings from the past came to me. I want to stay with him. I feel at peace, and he always listens to me, even its dumb things. I love the way his eyes sparkle when he's happy or when he smiles. My heart will tremble when he's near me. I can't stop thinking of him, even as a child, I always watch the clock in school, counting the minutes to be with him. He makes me feel warm inside and treasured. I always ached to touch him. Ironically, the only man alive I can touch without breaking out doesn't want to touch me. He's my best friend in the world. I would stay with him until he doesn't want me anymore. I feel so sad so ripped unfairly that we became separated, and I forgotten about him. I want to hold him, and sooth his pain. He's been through so much and never once he complained about it. He always helps you all, even now, he's allies betrayed him, he's still willing to fight for them. I know they are possessed by shinigami. Overall, I want to be by his side. I can't stop thinking about him or worry about him. Apparently he doesn't like it, he gets offended or something." I felt depressed at the last part.

Madoka went quiet for a second…

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" I blushed at her words.

"No. For a reason, after the mirror was thrown away, my memories of him was wiped, and I became allergic to men." I told her. While we walk further down the alleyway.

"There you are," I heard on our right. Madoka turns, and a bright smile pass her lips. I turned to see Lin floating towards us.

"My love." Madoka floats towards him, wrapping her arms around him. I smiled at the sweet display, as Lin clears his throat feeling uncomfortable at the display, but his expression softens. My heart flutters at the display.

"Our King is waiting, come," he tells her. Madoka nodded and turned towards me. I smiled gently.

'I wonder how it feels to fall in love, and that person loves me back?'' I thought, moving towards them. Finally reaching a house, that looks like a small pub, we entered. The inside is large, with a canteen in the front. The tables are round with seats. The souls sat and drank out of their see-through glasses. I move closer to Madoka.

"Where are we exactly?" I asked her.

"Our domain, the soulless city. Where all the souls that become lost in your real come here, or our realm as well," she explains. I nodded, going towards the back. I wonder why this time around, no one stood up to point out that I am the King mate or something?"

"This way." Madoka went up to me and pulls my arm. I nodded, heading back. We ended up entering a kitchen. The kitchen is narrow and brown. Filled with alcohol smell There wasn't food at all.

"Now that she's here, we need to continue." I heard a familiar voice. I turned to see Naru sitting on a water barrow, cross arms, giving me a cold look.

'At least stand-up, come to me, say if I'm okay, please Naru. I want to feel your presents next to me. I missed you terribly last night. Didn't you miss me?' but nothing, irritation filled me.

"I see, you didn't sleep in a ditch what a damn shame!" I snap at him, but inside I wince at my cold tone.

"Well, is a shame that I burst your happy bubble." he stands up, and turns towards his right.

"Lets go." he starts to walk down towards the back door. Madoka and Lin stare at him then at me.

"Did something happen between the both of you?" I lifted my gaze towards Madoka.

"Nothing, everything is peachy," I growled, I now remember why I was mad at him. He denied me. Why? I am willing to be his. I didn't care.

* * *

 **Naru pov**

"Care to explain why is your mate mad at you?" Madoka asks while Lin stay behind to talk to Mai. I ignored her.

"King, due all respect, and pardon my vocabulary, what the hell did you do to her?" Madoka surprises me with her words. She has that look, that look that scares me since I was a child.

"Nothing. She.." I paused, not wanting to progress it. We had a mission today. Get to the center, and end this, return Mai back, and period.

"Nothing happen, I didn't do anything." I grumble between my teeth, and kept walking along a wide road, that leads to a secret short cut. I hope is still there.

"I don't believe it. I had a talk with her, earlier today. I asked her if she ever been in love.." I paused, looking at her.

"So?"

"She's in love, terribly in love with a guy." her words cough my attention.

"How can you say that so careless?" I asked her, not wanting to hear this. Mai told me, that she never been in love, how can she fall in love, if she been with me the whole time?

"Is true my King. She doesn't realize it herself. She is blinded by this love. I asked her about a certain boy she has a friend, and she gave me a whole list, and that's are similar to what I feel when I'm with Lin. Her eyes sparkled, she had that look. She's in love, madly in love with him. She doesn't see it as I do."

"Enough, I don't care whom he is. I return her to him when the mission is done." I snap, anger, oh how I miss this anger..

"But My King, she's your wife, your mate, aren't you mad? Do you even love her?" she asks. I lifted my gaze.

"No," I answered her with my poker face.. My heart ached bad, to know that she loves someone..

"Then tell me, what do you feel when your around her?" Madoka asks..

"Why do you care?"

"Because I took care of you since child, answer me.." she orders.. I sigh, shaking my head.

"I hate you sometimes." I murmured, but she knew I didn't mean it like in a bad way.. Madoka shrugs at me.

"As I." she replies.

"Do you really have to know?"

"Yes.."

"To bad." with that, I ignored her, and walked forward, leaving Madoka alone, but a sly smile pass her lips.

"OH LIN!"

* * *

 **Mai pov**

We reach an opening, with a wall.. We weren't' to far from the city of soulless.

"What is this place?" I asked, watching Naru placing his hand on the wall.

"Lin, I forgot to ask you." I turned, only to see him talk to Madoka in a secret matter, since both were whispering on the side. I raised a brow.

"Okay?" I move forward, and gave Naru a dark look.

"May I ask, what are you doing?" I place my voice in a mellow voice. Naru didn't answer at me at first.

"Short cut." he whispers.

"Ah, I get it, the faster we get to the center, the faster you can get rid of me? Aren't I right?"

"Well aren't you a smart cookie today." he snaps, running his long fingers down the surface. I growled at his sarcasms.

"Aren't you spoiled milk today." I snap back, okay, not sure if that was a good combat, but suddenly Naru clicked on something.

"Nice comeback, and finally," he pushes the stone back, and suddenly the ground under me started to shake. Then my eyes widen, as the ground under me disappear.

"Naru? What the heck did you doooooo..." I fell, Naru not far from me..

"King, Mai!" I heard Madoka yell, but it was too late, we were too far deep in, that the ground closed.. Instead of landing on a hard floor, I feel in the mud, with open legs and spread arms. Naru fell on top of me with a grunt the and worst part, between my legs. He lift his gaze up.

"Are you hurt?" he suddenly asks. I move closer to me, searching his eyes..

"You don't care if something happens to me, you said it yourself last night," I grumble. Naru face is covered with mud, but his blue eyes seem deep right now, my heart pounded hard. For a reason, he looks so innocent right now, that I wanted to run my fingers through his hair.

"Right," he then lowers his head, but his eyes widen to see the positions we were. Luckily I wore long pants. Still, he was a little to close to um.. You know. I blushed at the situation.

"Are you going to be there all day?" I asked, looking anywhere but him. Like last night. When he got a view of my front. Oh God that was embarrassing, but for a reason, I didn't mind at all, that tiny bit, but what if he didn't like what he saw? Ah.. I shouldn't be thinking like that. Then again, I'm his wife. I..

Naru moves away from me, and murmurs, 'Sorry,' He stands up, and look around the surroundings. I stood up and wave my hands, to remove the mud.

"Where are we? Is this the short cut you mentioned?"

"No.. Damn he changed it." Naru hissed.. I raised a brow.

"What do you mean? I thought you know everything about this place, how come someone else will know? I doubt the other guy knows about this."

"That's the thing, he does, because he's.." but he stop, when we heard a sudden strange noise, my body froze.

"Please don't let it be one of your pets." I asked him.

"Is not.. Is.." but before we could say anything, a sudden arrow pass right through me, hitting Naru on his arm.. Naru hissed, as my eyes widen.

"Naru!" I move to his side, to see the arrow punched into his arm.. Then we heard another noise. I turned, to see a tall spirit standing on a tree trunk. He only wore a cloth to cover his south area..

"Who dares wonder in our domain?" he spoke with authority. He has dark brown hair, his eyes are almost closed, and his face is narrow in a way. He's pale white, and has a flat stomach.. Naru turns to stare at him.

"Why can't we have one day, just one day of peace?" he snaps, but looks up at the ghost guy.

"I'm the King, the owner of the labyrinth. Who are you?" he asks. The man floats down, while I stare at the arrow in Naru arm. Blood started to ooze down.

"The King, the wanted fugitive."

"Not a title I'm proud of, but yes," Naru tells them. The ghost moves rapidly towards us, then his eyes landed on me. He gets very close to me, making me shiver from his coldness coming off from his body.

"I sense a great power in you, young one. I see now. He talks great things about you." I raised a brow confused by his words.

"Who does?"

"Our new King." then he looks at Naru.. Naru stares at him with an emotionless stare.

"You.. Why haven't I seen it before. He has spoken about you as well. I see why she has to save that soul.. Interesting.. Have you ever question yourself, what would happen to you, after she does that?" for a reason I didn't like that speech.

"Can we talk about this later, he's hurt, and.."

"Answer me King.."

Naru smiles at him, and move his hand and grasp the stick, and pulls out the arrow, I wince at the sight.

"Naru, don't do that." he moves his hand and glance at the bloody stick. He didn't remove the metal part.

"I know what will happen to me. That's why I need her to save that soul. I don't care.. I don't care if I die."  
Okay.. My world just stop..

"Is that so?"

"D...Die?" my voice cracked. The ghost turns his gaze at me.

"Didn't you know? If you save that soul, the King will die. You save us, but he will die at the progress." for a reason I couldn't breath right, my world seem to disappear on me.

"Mai?" I heard in a distance.. I look up at Naru..

"You'll die?"

* * *

 **Naru pov**

He shouldn't have said anything, why? Why in the world can't anything go my way? At least once in my life time?

"If you head that way, you'll find the short cut. I won't let anyone know that you came this way." I nodded at the ghost man, and he disappears from sight..

"You'll die?" she asks me again.

"No, I will be reborn as a beautiful flower, yes I'll die," I felt pissed off right now. Not at her, but at the ghost for opening his mouth.

"Is that why Yasuhara warned us? That it won't be a happy ending?"

"If you want to take it like that." I shrug. Finally the pain on my arm was to much.. I started to feel light headed.

Leaning against a tree, I started to breath hard. Mai turns and worried expression pass her eyes. She rushes to my side.

"Your bleeding to much.. Is this a thing with you?" her voice quiver.

"Yes, apparently." I keeled down.. Mai bites her lower lip.

"Can you summon John?"

"No. He's somewhere else.. We are in deep parts of the labyrinth, some parts my summoning won't work. Is the guardians rules. I let them do whatever they wanted, I just built their homes." I told her. Mai huffs in frustration.

"Come, I'll break the rule for now." she goes around and grasp my arm and pull me up.

"I can walk, I am not immobile," I told her. Mai ignores me, and place my arm on her shoulders.

"You loosing to much blood. Lets walk a little down." without a word, we walk towards the middle of some trees, and she sat me down. I look up, watching her get on her knees, immediately she grasp my jacket and moves it down. I wince, but help her out. She then moves back to stare at my wound.

"Oi, you removed everything, I thought you didn't" she turns to stare at me.

"I'm full of surprises." I mumbled. She looks everywhere, but then look down at her shirt. Without hesitation rips her lower part of her shirt, and start to mend it over my wound. I stare at her…

"This will stop the bleeding. Oh, your wounds from yesterday healed? How? I was meaning to ask, how come I'm better?" she asks in a soothing way..

"The soup was actually a remedy; medicine in your terms. John made some for us." I told her. Mai nods, looking straight at my eyes.

"I need to thank him. Are you really mad at me?"

"Yes," I lied. Mai eyes drops..

"I didn't say anything wrong. I really want to be by your side, even become yours. I don't mind. Please tell me that what the ghost said was a lie. Tell me that you wont' die." her voice broke, making me feel worse.

"Is not. I didn't want to tell you.." I admit. Mai has tears now, and it broke even more my heart.

"Why, you are such a silly man.. You think that 'Oh, I'll just die, no one will miss me, or won't care,' and such?" she suddenly snaps at me. I shook my head.

"Something like that." Mai moves closer to me.

"Ha, you figure my feelings out. I keep telling you, I'm your friend. I want to be by your side. You always been my attention. Ever since we were children. I want to protect you. I feel so useless. You know, I been getting letters, and I don't know whom they are from. I don't like it. Madoka knows something, but she won't tell me." she suddenly said. I stare at her with wide eyes.

'She told me, and she doesn't like it.. I knew his plan will not work.. Well, that will get me kill sooner. '

"You frustrate me so much Naru. You have friends that cares about you. Don't you want to know who you were before? Who were your birth parents? Don't' you..." suddenly an irritation came through me, grasping her wrist and pinned her against me, she gasp surprised by my bold actions.

"Of course I do. I want to be normal Mai. I want to be like the others. Live like any other man in this land, and your land. I want to have a family. I want to know what is love, in many aspects of it. A mother love a father love, or a relative love. I want to fall in love, I want a woman, love. I will never get them, I learn my fate. I learn that a very long time ago that will never happen to me. Are you happy? My life always consists of surviving. This.. It doesn't bother me, I had worse. You keep saying you are my friend, but right now, you're being annoying to me. It annoys me to no end.." I gap out, making Mai's eyes turn hurt. I move my head, as my words sunk in.

'Oh Crap, I didn't mean it like that.'

"I see..? her voice sounded broken.

"So I'm a just annoyance to you. I'm sorry for that." She moves but I kept my hand on her wrist.

"Mai, I didn't.."

"No, I get it. I" sorry for that. I am. I didn't know. I would be as well, if someone keeps telling me that their my friend all the time, and don't act like it."

She moves away from me, moving her arm. I stood up, and rushed to her side. Grasping her arm, I turned her around. She has red puffy eyes, her tears seem to be endless.

"I didn't mean it like that, I was mad. I.."

"Then what I am to you? In the past, you admitted that I'm your best friend, now? What am I to you? Am I a friend? A Mate? A wife? Or simply a savior to save that soul to end your life? Which one?" she gasp out..

'Your.. Your the woman that I can't live without..' somewhere in me screamed..

"You.. You are…."

"See, you don't even know. I know my feelings Naru. I have them clear. I don't care. I want to be by your side. I want to be yours. I don't care if I don't ever fall in love. While I'm with you, I'm the happiest. You make me feel so weird, that is scary at times." she admits.

"You think I don't feel the same? Is scary, is scary that you say those things. I don't want you to become mines because you're my best friend. I can't do that to you. You need to fall in love with someone. You won't be young forever. Tying yourself to me, is the worse mistake ever. I'm a Goblin, and your a human. It will never work." she gasp out at my words.

"I don't care.. My heart hurts so much. Is breaking. How can I save a soul knowing that it will cause your life? How can you say those things without a care? I don't want to fall in love. I don't want to, if I do, then it means I betray you. I'm married to you. I DON'T CARE IF I NEVER FALL IN LOVE, I DON'T CARE IF THE WORLD IS COLLAPSING. I WANT TO BE WITH YOU NARU. I WANT TO BE YOURS. You make me feel so much, even pain. I don't know why?" I didn't know what to say to her. I never been in this situation. I don't know much about girls, I don't know how to react. I always had her as my best friend, and that's all.

"You want to become mines?" my voice lower. She nods.

"Yes." then an idea pop into my mind. To scare her.. I hope.

"Then mate with me right now. Become my woman, give me your first time to me." I tighten my grip on Mai's arm. Her eyes widen, as fear pass her eyes.

'Got her.'

"No." for a reason that hurts..

"Why not? You keep asking to make you mine." I move closer, our faces inches apart. So hard to fight of the desire, that strange desire to trace my fingers through her face, to touch her.

"Not like that. I won't give myself to anyone, unless I love him." her eyes suddenly flutter, as I move my face, closing my eyes.

"I see, then stop asking me that. Never say that to a man, I told you that before." she move her hands, and grasp my arm. I shook at her touch.

"Do you have any idea how much I ached to grasp your hand when we were younger? The mirror always was our blessing and our curse." she whispers.. I nodded at her words.

"I know."

"I want to become yours. Not like that, though. I'm not ready. I barely touch a man hand, or kissed."

"Then don't become mine." how did we ended up this conversation? I don't' even remember.

"I can't. I want to." she moves closer, our lips barely touching, our breaths mixed, her heat making my mind go blank. Mai breaths are shallow.

"Then let me make love to you."

"You won't, I need to love you first for that to happen. I don't love you Naru." she tells me.

"Me either." I admit, but for a reason my insides screamed a different story.

"Please, let me help you, let me find a way to save you and the soul. I can't loose you. Your my everything Naru." she whispers. She moves her hand, and wraps it around my head, feeling her fingers run through my hair. I bit of a moan. Her touch alone is enough to set this fire, the fire that fills my chest.

"Even the bad?" I asked her. She shakes her head.

"Yes, even the bad. I can't live without you." that was it. That was something that I never thought she would say to me. She may not love me, but I can't live without her. She's my everything as well. I tried to push her away, I try to but I can't anymore.

"Mai, if you become mine, there's no turning back. You can't never fall in love with anyone. You have to be with me." Mai tilts her head.

"Good, good to hear that. I wouldn't have it no other way. I will find a way to save you." she whispers, as I move, without thinking, without realization, I move my head to press my lips against her. Loosing my battle, breaking my own rules. I ached, I ached to feel her. I ached to feel her lips against mine. I ached to wrap her in my arms. I ached to feel her skin against mine. I ache to hug her. I ached so much, is not even funny..

'She's mine. She's my world, she's my mate, my wife, my best friend, and the woman I love with my heart and soul.' I open my eyes, as those words echoes my head..

"There you are. I thought I never find..." before I could register my words before I could claim her lips for the first time, Gene and Housho interrupted us completely. We both jump out of trance and clear our throat, our cheeks tainted pink, but the words kept echoing in my head and my heart realized, finally the realization dawns on me, as a bucket cold of water waking me up to reality.

'I'm in Love with Mai,'

* * *

Disclaimer I **don't** own anything.

Okay so most think, oh Mai is love with Naru, doesn't' she get it? Or such. In my point is because she always sees Naru like a best friend. She hasn't realize that those feelings aren't friend feelings but a lover like feelings. She never experience that before, only a crush, which is different, similar but different, so she is confused. Naru always been her best friend, that what is in her mind.: )


	15. Chapter 15: Punishment

Chapter Fifteen: Punishment

 **Mai pov**

'We were about to kiss?' my heart felt weird. I touch my lips, turning to stare at Naru. He sat in front of the fire, while Housho work on his wound. Gene is eating fish, sitting next to Naru. I sat a bit off from them.

'Why? Why did I close my eyes? Why did I wrap my hand around his head, feeling his soft hair?' I am questioning. I watch Naru wince, when Housho places alcohol on his wound. I lower my head, confused by this.

'He would make me his, I'm thrilled, very thrilled with the idea. Then again, I need to find a way to save him. I need to. He's my everything, and if he dies, my world will die with him.' I place my hand on my chest, trying to calm my racing heart.

"Aren't you going to eat star?" I heard on my right. I turned my gaze, to see Gene looking up at me with concern.

"Huh? I ate already." I told him, turning my gaze towards the bones of the fish.

"Then why do you look fluster? Did Naru kiss you?" Gene asks with a blank look. That made me stand up.

"Eii? No, why would you say that?" I asked, feeling my face turn red. Naru and Housho turn their heads, looking at us.

"Because when we found you, it looks like it or am I wrong?" Gene asks with an innocent face, turning to face Naru. Naru clears his throat.

"We weren't doing anything, I was brushing away some mud out of his face." I lamely lied to the child. Gene gave me, 'Sure, I believe you,' look and return to suck into his fish bone. Naru stood and clears his throat.

"We should sleep, is too late to continue on," I nodded at Naru suggesting.

"I'm going to bathe. I saw a small river down."

Gene eyes sparkles, looking up at me and asks, "Can I join you?" with a bright smile.. I look down at him, and frowned.

"Err,"

"You may not." Naru moves up to Gene, and grasp his waist.. Hurt passes through his eyes and looks up at me.

"I don't think is a bad idea. He's a young child, and.." but Naru eyes turn deadly cold.

"No. A lady shouldn't share the same bath with a male, unless is wed." he snaps, placing Gene under his arm..

"Aren't we wed?" I whispered, not noticing that Naru cough my words, but doesn't say anything.

"Err, okay?" I asked, confused by his sudden actions. Gene starts to wiggle on his grip.

"Oh come on, I am not a man, I'm a child." that cause Naru to look down at him with a strange look.

"Let the poor boy alone. Fine, I won't let him come with me. Happy?" I pleaded to Naru. Naru didn't seem convinced, but then nods, and place Gene down.

"You're so mean.. I'm a child," he huffs out, running towards Housho. Housho glance at me, and shakes his head.

'I need to speak to him, when I get the chance.'

"Okay, then I'll be going. I want to wear half knee pants and a loose shirt, that is sleeveless?" I asked of him. Naru doesn't say anything, but wave his hand, and those items appear in his hands. I shyly move up to him.

"I feel bad on asking you for my clothes. Thank you." I took it shyly, Naru just kept his eyes on me, but kept his mouth shut, I cleared my throat and headed towards the stream.

…

After I took a bath and changed into my fresh clothes, I walk back to camp. Looking around my surroundings, anyone could say that this isn't a labyrinth, but a swamp, filled with mud and trees, similar to a forest, but with more mud everywhere. The more I spend here, the more I feel right at home.

'I wonder if Naru ever mentioned me his world? At least one? Then again, it does look oddly familiar to me.' I kept wondering, lost in my own thoughts, I never took notice two eyes on me.

'Will the other miss me? I wonder how they are? Its been a long time now. I miss them, but I see them here, but not themselves. I still own Madoka an apology.'

A small settle rustle startles me, right behind me, taking me off of my own thoughts. I stop in my tracks, and turned towards my right, to see the shadow trees. At least the moon and the stars gives me a good view, or not, I would be so blinded by the darkness.

" _I_ _f_ _you keep up with the ch_ _arade_ _, it won't end up well."_ the same voice from the prison echoed around me. My whole body tense up.

"Whoever you are, leave me alone!" I shout, trying not to sound fearful; wanting to move forward, but then I felt a presents behind me.

"Don't be alarmed, I won't harm you." he whispers, trying to not intimate me. His voice sounds so familiar to me, but from where?

"Who are you?" I asked him, not turning.. He suddenly wraps his arms around my shoulders, my whole body stiffen at his touch..

"Don't touch me." I gasp out, but he held me tighter.

"I won't harm you, I told you. If you want to save your mate, you have to go back to your world. Save the soul and go back." he whispers. I started to breath hard. For a reason, I didn't feel no itching reaction.

"I will save Naru, and that soul. I won't lose none." I declare, but he chuckles, in a very deep tone.

"I know you will. You have always been like that towards him. Very protective."

"How would you know that?"

"Let say that I know Naru more than you think." he replies.

"Can you let go of me? I don't know you, and I feel uncomfortable."

"I don't want to. You have no idea how long I ached to hug you."

"I don't care, it's creepy. Why do you talk as though we know each other? Who are you?"

"Ouch, that hurts, but I'm an old friend of Naru and Gene." he whispers.

"You are? Then why aren't you with them? Why are you hiding? Why do you sound familiar to me?" For a reason my heart started to beat hard. His warmth seems to have some effect on me. The male chuckles even more, and held me tighter.

"I have my reasons why. Didn't Naru tell you who is behind everything?" he asks. I shook my head. I should push him away? Why am I letting him hold me? He's not Naru.

"He knows?" I asked surprised. I feel him nod.

"He does, he knows more than he leads on. I should split you two up. Why don't you come with me? I'll take you to the center, and you can see that soul, save him and save this world, and you can save Naru. Then you may go home." he whispers.. I licked my lips.

"Why should I trust you? Why hasn't Naru told me anything?"

"He's afraid what your reaction would be if you knew the truth. You don't remember it for starters,"

"Does it involve you?"

"Smart, you have always been smart at picking up things. Could be, or not, when you know you will remember the truth. Ah.." he moves his head towards my right, placing his chin on my shoulder. I swallowed hard.

"I forgot to ask, don't you like my letters?" My eyes widen at his confessions..

"You're the one that kept giving me the letters?" I felt him nod.

"I am. I thought is was easier for you to enter without being scared, knowing that someone is here watching over you."

"I don't like them now. I thought it was romantic at first, but now, I don't. How can someone claim to love me, if I don't know them, or he knows me?" I question him. The male suddenly moves his hand, and traced it down my arm, his eyes softens, my breath cough at his soft touch.

"I always loved you since the first time I laid my eyes on you. You don't understand it, because you never experience it, but yet you want to become Naru woman. Why don't you become mine instead. I promise to never leave you. Goblin mate for life, you know." for a reason my heart jump oddly at his sudden words.

"No, I only want to be his friend. I don't want to leave his side, I won't become yours either, if is not Naru, then, is not no one." his fingers stops, and then wraps his arm around my stomach, pinning me against his warm body.

"Are you sure that is friendship? Never heard that before.. Too bad you have to leave him. If you want I can tell you some things, that he's hiding from you. Hopefully it will bring sense into you."

"What is that?" I asked, whatever Naru is hiding I can handle

"Like the source of everything, I'm the one that is behind everything my own doing. I made you two wanted fugitives." I move out of his brace,

"What?" I turned, but he wasn't there any longer, but behind me, he once again wraps his arms around me.

"It was to bring him out of his safeguard. I can be selfish at times Mai." he brush my wet hair to the side, and I shivered at his touch.

"Can you stop doing this, I'm a married woman, and.." he chuckles at my words.

"I know, trust me, I know. I assure you he won't mind at all."

"Who said I won't mind at all, get your filthy hands off her." I heard behind me. My body stiffens again,

''Oh no, he'll get the wrong idea."

"Oh come on, she didn't mind at all. Look it here, she's not allergic to me as well." his cockily mocked at Naru, he spins me around, and I stare at Naru. His eyes are serious and angry..

"Naru. I'm sorry. I.." But his eyes were dead on lock with the guy behind me.

"Calm down, I won't do anything to her, without her consent, you know that. Remember, I love her as well, and I won't harm her. I told her the truth, and offer her another way around to save you and that poor soul."

"Am I suppose to feel grateful for that?" Naru snaps, moving closer to me. His eyes landed on mine. I stare at him, not sure how to feel about this. This man behind me is a mystery to me.

"You should, it was fun to finally see her in person." suddenly he takes a hold of my chin, and leans his head closer to me.

"I hope you consider on my offer. Remember I will always love you," then my eyes widen to feel his lips on my cheek, and lift his gaze up. Naru eyes are scary at this point.

"So soft, I can't wait until she becomes mine, I bet you are, my dear old friend." he mocks, letting go of me. I kept staring at Naru, not believing this at all.

"I feel so giddy all of the sudden, ah by the way, I like that new name of yours. Naru, fits so much better than your old name."

"Mock all you want, one day she will remember my real name." Naru hissed under his breath.

'Right, I forgot to tell him his name. I should do that.'

The man behind me chuckles, and takes a step back.

"It was a pleasure to see you once again, remember to take on my offer. Naru, I'll see you when you get to the center." and with that he disappears. I felt frozen, not sure what to do, there is an awkward silence over us.

"Who is he?" I asked him, finally breaking the silence. Naru gets closer to me.

"He's someone that I hate. Then again, he's doing everything to destroy me and help me." he explains. I frown at his words.

"You won't explain the meaning of that?"

"Not yet. Are you going to accept his offer?"

"No, I'll find another way to save you. There's always another way." I whispers.

"His voice sounds familiar to me, have I ever met him? He said he has seen me before, has he?" I asked him. Naru went quiet for a second.

"He has." he finally admits to something.

"Where?"

"A long time ago. He is someone very close to me. I won't say anything else, when you met him in person, you will see why."

"Then why did you keep that as a secret? If you knew,"

"I was debating on telling you, is not easy."

"I see, whoever he is, has much power over you?"

"You can say that."

"He keeps telling me that I have to leave you."

"I know."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." I look down at the ground, and rub my hands together.. My voice turns soft.

"Can.. Can I touch you?" I asked him. Naru blinks blankly at my question.

"No."

"Please, only this once. I really want to." I begged him.

"Why?"

"Because… I want to. At least this once."

"Not a good enough excuse." he whispers. I move closer to him, and raise my hand up.

"You can punish me after we touched." I told him. That cough his attention.

"If you submit to my punishment." he said. I nodded at him.

"What would it be?" Naru moves closer to me, lowering his head.

"You will see." he murmurs, as I flutter my eyes, raising my arms, wrapping them around his neck. I felt him go still.

"I'm scared, and I don't know what I'm doing. Let me just hug you this once." I held him tight. For the first time in my life, I hugged a man. The feel of his warmth felt right, very soft and strong. I felt protected. Finally, I get to feel what it feels to be in his arms. I love it. To my surprise, he wraps his arms around me, and held me tight.

"After we pass the shortcut, we will reach the center, and it will be our last adventure together." he whispers. I nodded, holding him tighter.

"I know." My voice cracked.

"Tomorrow could be our last day together." my heart stops at the mention.

"No, it will not be. We are always going to be together." I have faith in that.

"So, maybe I can't make you mine Mai. I really can't." his voice sounded harsh. I move to stare at him.

"Then what do I do with all these feelings? Its killing me to know that you may die, maybe tomorrow, then I have to return back."

"Destiny doesn't want us to be together." he explains. I shook my head.

"Don't say that." I whispered to him. Naru gave me a soft smile.

"I was never meant to be happy." I licked my lips, fresh tears running down my cheeks. I hated this. I really did.

"Everyone deserves to be happy. I will make sure of that." Naru moves his head to stare at me, his eyes roaming mine.

"Don't make false promises, you have enough to the one you made long ago." he whispers. I move my hand and finally I can cup his cheek. His face feels so soft and warm.

"I want to remember it. I want to give you something back in return for saving me so many times."

"What?"

"Your real name. I want to give it to you."

"You remember it?"

"Yes, and your name is," but Naru shakes his head.

"Don't tell me, not now. Keep it to yourself." I blinked surprise by his orders.

"Why?"

"Because… Just don't say anything."

"Then when?"

"Tomorrow, when we reach the center." I licked my lips, feeling tears running down my cheeks. Maybe tonight was our last night together. Our last chance to be this close to each other. I run my fingers through his face. He closed his eyes.

"Okay, I'll do what you ask of."

"Can you um.." I suddenly blushed, as he arched a brow.

"What?"

"Where he kissed me, can you run your fingers through it. I feel weird where he kissed me." I told him. Naru moves his hand, and for the first time touches my cheek. My whole body bloated up complete at his touch.

"I need to speak to Housho. You think he's willing to speak to me?"

"Yes. He's afraid, that Ayako may go to death, since I told him that she's in your care if she returns." I look up at him.

"Oi, I'm not going to cut her head off, I'm no queen if I was, I would never. Imagine me, saying 'Off with her head.' I would sound so much like the queen of heart of Alice." I giggled at the thought. Naru frowns.

"You never explain to me what are does."

"Ah, right. Alice in wonderland and Wizard of Oz, which the girl is named Dorothy, they are children's story books. Both are very familiar but very different. About two young girls get swept up to another world. Like me, is about finding where they belong, but the stories take you to two different emotions and rides. Alice is more about saving wonderland, and she is accepting things as she goes, and has very odd characters, but you end up loving it. Dorothy is more about her emotions divided by three, heart, courage and brains." I explained.

"So are you Alice or Dorothy? Which this world is similar to?" he asks. I leaned my cheek on his bare chest, and I smiled, feeling his warm skin against mine. His heart beating a little too hard. I frowned, but wrap my arms around him.

"I'm both, I think. Finding ways to reveal my feelings, as well as finding a way to help you. Dorothy wanted to go home, I on the other hand don't. Alice had no choice to go back home, I think. I can't remember right now."

"You think I can read them?" Naru asks, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled tenderly, closing my eyes.

"Yes. If the mirror works, we can go back and get them. I hope the mirror is a two way thing." I wished.

"Let's hope.." now holding onto each other for the first time, felt good, so good. I held him tighter, and I move to look up at him, with teary eyes. Naru lower his head, and stare at my eyes once again.

"Are you going to cry again?" he asks. I shook my head.

"If tomorrow is our last day, I am not wishing for it. I want to try something." I whispers. Naru gave stares at me.

"What is that?" he asks. I breathed out.

"You know you're my best friend." He nods,

"You promise me earlier that you will make me yours." he nods again.

"You know I never kiss anyone." he nods again. Okay, I had no idea where this is going, but as suddenly I wrap my arms around him.

"I care about you so much that it hurts. Thinking tomorrow is our last day, is killing me. I am hoping that we are wrong."

"I know."

"Then I will be bold tonight," Naru blinks confused by my sudden words.

"Can, Can.." Naru sighs, and cups my cheeks.

"Can I give you my punishment right now?" I tilted my head confused. Then my eyes widen, when his lip contact with mine, with eyes close. With wide eyes, Naru press his soft lips against mine. My heart pumping hard against my ribs.

'Why am I? I..' I flutter my eyes close all thoughts lost, and started to move my lips against his. I had no idea what I'm doing, but this felt right. His lips are strong and warm, a sudden strange sensation warms up my chest a strange new feeling. Naru wrap his arm around my waist and pinned me against him. I move my hands on his bare chest, up to his shoulders. Getting lost in his touch, his kiss. He suddenly put his arm under my behind and picks me up. I breathed out, as our lips disconnect. I look down at his blue eyes. My heart fluttering and his arms secure around me, so I won't fall.

"I claimed you as mine. That's my punishment." he whispers. I smiled brightly, with tears running down. I move to soothe his cheeks, feeling my heart about to burst. We stare at each other with so much love, but at the moment I didn't know

"Finally." I move to kiss him again, under the moonlight. Every sensation, every ache, double. I felt him. I kept kissing him, afraid. Afraid that tomorrow we won't see each other ever again.

'This won't have a happy ending.' I felt my tears run down mixing with our kisses. When we separated, I move to wrap my arms around him.

"I don't want to lose you." I cried harder.. Naru held me… No words pass his lips. Everything about him, I can't lose. This isn't how friendship should work. My heart hurts knowing that I won't see him anymore. I need to save him. I need him by my side.

'Why do I feel so much? Only for him? When I was younger, I wanted to be with him, hold his and soothe him. I want to make him laugh and protect him. My feelings are too strong to be friendship. Why? Why is this feeling?"

"Mai, I don't want to lose you either." he whispers finally. I kept on crying, turning to stare at his blue eyes, that I can get lost so easily. I run my fingers, tracing his nose, his cheek, as my heart kept pounding harder and harder..

" _The fourth rule, w_ _hen you remember me, don't cry for my death, I will never resent you. I care about you too much to do so. You will always be my world. That is my fourth rule, don't cry for me._ _"_ Naru words suddenly echoes in my head. Remembering the extra rules he gave me a month ago.

'He remembered me from the beginning, and I was always his world? Oh God.' the strange new sensation swell in my heart. How can I leave him?

I move my head next to his and kiss his cheek.. The next words came out so naturally, without thinking, without even realizing it myself, as I held him tighter. Naru eyes widen, and turn to face me, as I said it again…

…

…

…

…

….

"Naru, I love you so much. I just realized that I always loved you and always will. You have always been the love of my life."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.

A disclaimer: I **Don't** own anything.


	16. Chapter 16: Crazy in Love

Chapter Sixteen: Crazy in Love

 **Naru pov**

"Lin!" I called out, watching the King plunger into his chest, his body convulsed, as blood came out of his mouth.

"You defy your King? Hope you pay for your sin." he spat angrily, twisting his heart into nothing. His eyes then turn towards me. My small body shook in fear.

"That wench won't help you. No one will. See what I do, if anyone tries to help you." he throws Lin body across the room, watching Madoka run towards her husband's lifeless body. The King looks at his bloody right hand, and smiles wickedly.

"Its your turn to die." he lifts his hand up, making me fly up, his hand tightens, and a pulsing of ache consumes my body.

"No, leave him alone!" Madoka shouts, rushing towards his side, and snatches his arm away from me. I drop painfully on the ground. I open my eyes lazily, watching him use his powers to kill off Madoka, by strangling her to death. I felt my tears roll down, and my body pulsing.. Then a strange piercing pain rushes into me. I felt like I ripped into two..

"AHHH!" I screamed, while everything went dark.

* * *

 **Mai pov**

He places me down, his eyes seem wide and unbelieving. I felt my heart thumping hard against my chest. My breath, uneven.

"Na..Naru?" my voice cracked, now afraid, afraid of his rejection. I.. This is new to me.

"You love me?" was his question. I nodded shyly. Naru suddenly takes a hold of my shoulders, my eyes scan his.

"You can't." he whispers. I stare at him with an odd look.

"I can't?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you can't. A human and a Goblin can't never be." he explains.

"Never Be? Why?" I am dumbfounded by his words.

"I can make you mine, but you can never fall in love, is prohibited." his eyes turns deadly for a reason. I took a step back.

"So.. So you don't feel the same as me?"

"Is prohibit Mai, there's nothing to change in that love that you say." his stance turns stiff for a reason. My heart pounds hard, but I clench my hands.

"Who said that is prohibited? You? Because you're the King?"

"Yes."

"Then you're telling me that is your law? Not the previous king or something?"

"Yes." he firms out.

"Then why did you kiss me? Huh?"

"I wanted to punish you." I bark of a laugh, looking straight at his eyes.

"What a hell of punishment. I wouldn't care if you have taken my first kiss. For God sake. I just realized that I have been in love with you since childhood, and this.." I felt angry tears burning in my eyes. Naru suddenly takes a hold of my wrist, and pinned me in his chest. I gasp, looking up at him.

"You may not love me."

"Well, I can't help it. I love you Naru. I love you, I love you, I love YOU!" I shout at him. Naru gaze turns sharper than ever before.

"Then I should hate you." that pained me, my heart jump unevenly.

"Hate me?" he nods, holding me close.

"I hate you. I hate you so much." he growls, suddenly he spins me around, as the scenery changes. Instead of the outdoors, we were in a strange room. A familiar room, that I landed on a soft bed. Naru gets on top of me. My chest heaving.

"You have no idea how much I hate you Mai. Since the day you left me." he gets closer to me. My heart hurts, then why don't I believe him?

"Its not my fault, I think someone erased my memories, is the only explanation." I told him. Naru didn't budge.

"Okay, then hate me. Hate me if you want." I hiss. His eyes roam mine.

"Good that you understand that." he moves his hand and cups my cheek. I shivered at his touch.

"Then, I will hate you. I will hate you for rejecting my love." I hit his shoulder. Naru didn't even wince. He runs his thumb on my cheek.

"Good, hate me."

"You are such a bastard, then why did you declare you made me yours? I'm your wife now, and.."

"I can find a way to undo it." my heart screams no. I turn my body, and snake my way out of his grasp, looking around, I took notice that this room seems familiar. It was his room. How? How did he?

"Then tell me, why can't you love me? Is not my fault." I turned, but my eyes widened, when he is right in front of me, already pining me on the wall. His hands stretch out, blocking my way out. He lower his head to my level.

"Things tick in my head, Mai, many things tick. Is like a clock, a strange ringing clock that doesn't stop." he points at his head.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"It does, I don't have time to love, nor have time to think about you. All I know in my life is pain, and when you left me, that was the last straw, and I started to hate you because of it." he tilts his head.

"Then why do I feel like you're lying?" I asked him. His eyes search mine, and a devilish smirk pass his lips.

"Because your blinded by this love, you will believe anything I will tell you right now. So if I said if I do love you, you will believe it as well, I am not lying with my feelings." he whispers, pinning himself more into me.. I gulped heavily.

"If you do that with me, you will be mated with me for the rest of your life, and you can't undo our tie. We'll be married forever." I told him. He chuckles, grasping both of my wrists, and place them above my head. My heart jumped and my body shook even more.

"Scared?" he asks, looking up at my joined hands..

"No," my voice betrayed me. He chuckles even more, looking down at me.

"You're so small, and so scared like a mouse." he whispers, using a free hand, he runs his finger down my cheek.

"Shall I show you how much I hate you?"

"Then why have you saved me so many times?"

"Simple, I need you save my kingdom, I am using you. I'm not that child anymore." he moves, and grasp my shirt and slowly lifts it.

"Using me?" I asked, and I do an intake, feeling his hot hand on my stomach.

"Yes, what else shall I save you? Not because I love you." he explains, spreading his fingers. My skin started to burn bad, of how good that felt.

"At least as friends. I still don't believe you."

"Then shall I prove it to you?" he moves his hand up, so close to my breast. He can surely feel my heart beating wildly.

"No, tell me the truth, does it have to do with the strange man, that is behind everything?" I got him there, his eyes narrow.

"He's in love with you since he met you."

"I don't care if he loves me, I'm asking who is he?"

"Someone that will ruin me."

"Then.."

"Even if your mine, I need you to go back. I hate you so much, that I can't bear you any longer." then he cups my breast, taking my breath away. I stare with wide eyes. I should push him, I should hit him. I should, but I just breath hard, enjoying his touch. He smirks even more, noticing his breathing uneven.

"Then hate me, hate me with a passion." I let a tear roll down. He moves closer.

"Okay.. I shall." his voice is raspy, uneven.

He lower his head, and presses his lips on mine. Almost as desperate as me, he devours my lips. He wraps his arm around my waist, and I lower my hands, and jump into his embrace, wrapping my legs around his waist. I started to kiss him, he spins me around, heading for the bed. His hot hand press on my back, so I won't fall, his hot lips travel down my neck, and I rolled my eyes.

Placing me down, he removes his jacket. My eyes roam his chest, and arms. I shyly look up at his blue eyes. He moves to take a hold of my shirt. I move to remove my shirt. Throwing it away, now I am half naked, Naru eyes stare at me. I shyly cover my front with my arm. Naru lower himself, and gently kiss my lips, taking a hold of my arm, and place it on the side. I kiss him with the same passion, moving my lips on his. My tears mixing in. I wrap my arm around his shoulders, pushing him into me.

"I hate you." he cries out, feeling his hot hand trace down my side. I gasp out, as I move to remove his pants.

"I love you." I gasp out, finally getting Naru naked. I breathed out, looking down. My cheeks flares up. Naru gently lowers me down, and hovers on top of me. I close my eyes, letting him do whatever he wanted. I want to give him one thing. Myself to him. He gently lowers my pants down, and throws them away. Now naked the both of us, his lips trace up to my stomach. I scratch his head, pinning myself down, of how good that felt. My toes twirls. He comes up, looking down at me.

"I'm Hot Naru.. Can.. Can you keep touching me?" I blushed madly. Naru breathing harder, lower himself, and kiss my nape. Our hands intertwine, as he presses his chest against mine. Feeling his naked skin pressed against mine, felt so good. I move my legs, feeling the heat on the bottom of my stomach. Naru moves to stare at me, as I move to roam my hands on his broad back, kissing his neck. He rolls his eyes, holding my bare waist even tighter.

'This is.. This is not what I wanted. Then why? This ache.. This ache of many years yearning to touch him. To hold him. I want to ease him, to protect him.'

"Please Naru, continue." I asked shyly at him, running my fingers on his stomach, kissing his shoulder, remembering his touch, remembering the feel of him. Wanting more. I want more with him. To stay by his side all my life. Naru touch my thighs, and I gasp out, of the heat of his hand. His eyes trace my body. I blushed even more.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing, but keep going." he lowered his head, and kisses between my breasts, and so, so much more. Getting lost on him, my heart, my mind turning into a blank state. He suddenly turns me around. He lays on top, and lower himself, kissing my back. I grasp the blankets, closing my eyes, pinning myself more into the soft mattress, parting my lips. He lower himself down, running his fingers down my back, then down my arms and gets my fingers, and intertwine them with mine.

"Can I touch you more?" I asked breathlessly. Naru grasp my waist, and spins me around, now laying on top of him, we look at each other. Something in his eyes, are way beyond I ever seen. They seem tender, warm, and dark all in one, and something more, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I blushed, but lower myself, kissing his chest, running my hands down. Heat, all I can feel is his heat, that I craved so long ago. Now is an addiction. His skin is soft, warm and firm. Kissing him until I reach his neck. I am sure I heard Naru moan. His hands knots around my hair. He gently picks me up. I look down at his blue eyes. He leans forward, pressing his lips on mine. His hot mouth, making me feel like I can melt any moment. I kiss him back, wrapping my arm around his shoulder. Our kiss becomes deeper than ever.

"Please. Make me yours." I begged him. He leans up, making me sit on his lap. Dangerous, oh God to dangerous. Naru smirks, wrapping his hand around my head, and takes over my mouth once again. He moves, looking down. I blushed even more. Even though I'm flushed at his touches, his gentle hot dangerous touches. Making me go crazy, forgetting that tonight might be our last night together. I'm too crazy in love with him, and I wouldn't change this night for the world.

"Shall I make you go crazy?"

"Yes." I begged him. Naru kisses my neck. I took his hand, and place it on my breast, starting to ask with my body. Naru wrap his hand on my waist. His eyes darken.

"Prepare to go crazy."

… O...O...

I lay on his chest very tired, but blessed. Still joined, Naru wrap his arms around me, and brush my hair away from my sweaty forehead.

"Do you regret it?" I asked him. I look up, his completion looks calm, and he kisses my forehead. My heart flutters, shivering the after effect, but his fingers run down my naked back.

"I should," he whispers, I frowned at him.

"Then why did you do that?"

"Why didn't you fight back? If you had, I would have stopped." he told me. I shook my head.

"I thought about it Naru. I couldn't. Like this, in your arms, feels right. Now that we are one, I can't think of a better way. I never thought that I would end up like this." I run my fingers on his chin, looking at him tenderly. I love him so much.

"So do you regret it?"

"I should have waited. I.." I move up and kiss his lips, making him groan.

"No, no more waiting. I don't care, while it was you, I don't care." I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"There's things you don't know about me and.." I shook my head.

"Whatever it is, we'll handle it together, why do you hate me?" Naru move his head, and kiss my jaw, placing his hand on my waist.

"Cause I do." I gasp out, when he moves his hips. I lower my head, to press it on his shoulder.

"Is okay with me then. Hate me then." 'because your actions says otherwise.' I added, he turns to stare at me, as I lifted my head. He cups my cheeks and leans forward to kiss my lips.

"I hate you," he whispers between our kisses. I cup his cheek and smiled at him.

"Then I'm crazy in love with you," he moves, as I lay back down, sleepiness taking over me.

"Are we in your room?"

"No, is a replica I made." he whispers. I closed my eyes, falling asleep in his arms.

"We are now mated for life. I'm truly your wife," I whispered to him. Feeling my heart swell at those words. Naru frowns at my words, as I finally fall asleep, but in doing so, I could have sworn I heard Naru say.

"I hate myself for loving you so much. I'm scared to lose you, now that I have you. I'm sorry Mai. I shouldn't have done anything. Thank you for loving me." he kisses the top of my head, and close his eyes to fall asleep.. Too bad I didn't' catch his last words..

O.o

"Really?" Housho gasp out, while we walk down a narrow path, is like a sewer kind of place, but more wider and it doesn't stink nor does it have water. The walls there are from the labyrinth as well. Naru and Gene walk ahead from us..

"Of course. If Ayako wants to come back, then she is welcome to, but her trust must be earned once again." I assured him. Housho seems like a thousand pound of weight left his shoulders watching his heave deeply, and smiled at me.

"Thank you so much.. Mai." he said my name for the first time. My eyes widen at his sudden words, and I look up at him.

"You said my name. Thank you." I bow at him. He blushes, and rub the back of his neck.

"Sorry I was a bit tight when we met. Humans normal is not to be trusted, but since your our new Queen and a kind one at that, I don't even know how to react around you." he explains, but his voice sounded nervous.

"Don't worry, act like you normally act, and I'm no queen, trust me." I told him. He shakes his head, and started to walk ahead towards the others. I sigh, placing my hands behind my back, and look up at the afternoon sky.

'Today may be our last day together.' a small pain hit my heart.

'Last night, was the most happiest and wonderful night in my life. He made me his.' I move my legs, still I can feel him in me. I licked my lips, aching to touch him again. Even though I'm sore.

'What do I do?' I glance up, to see Naru chuckling to Gene, while Housho chuckle along.

"I need to tell you something." I heard behind me. I jump at the sudden voice, to look up, to see Naru deep blue eyes. I suddenly blushed.

"Don't do that, what about?"

'Please talk about last night. Please.' I begged with my eyes, cause this morning, when I awoke, I was already dressed, sleeping next to Gene. I felt hurt, because I wanted to wake up next to him. Hold him. Isn't that what marriage suppose to do? I'm his wife.

My cheeks already red, becomes a cherry color, looking down to hold his hand.

"About some things." he seems to hesitate a little.

"Alright." I felt awkward now. I glance down. My heart flutters. Naru moves forward, and I follow along.

"Then what about?"

"About Gene, he.." but his words are cut off, hearing Housho gasp out. We both look up, to see that the sewer change. My eyes widen and look up at Naru.

"Naru? What is this place?" I asked, moving forward. Naru didn't say anything, but Gene turn and rush towards Naru said.

"We are here." he said. I blinked, looking around, not believing what I'm seeing..

"Wait, here? At the center?" I asked confused. Gene nods at me. I look around, it Naru throne room, how is this the center?

"Yes."

"Welcome, a bit late for an introduction." a deep dark familiar echoes around us. I turned, to see the sewer gone. Its replace by the last place I could have thought.

"This makes no sense at all." I shout. Gene sighs, walking up to Housho, while Naru stood closer to me.

"Naru what's going on? Why are we here? Where's the center?" I asked him. Naru frowns, moving upfront of me, his body tense.

"This is the center."

"Wow, this makes no sense?" I gasp out. Naru shakes his head.

"No, there's a good explanation and.."

"Gene. You missed me." I turned to face the same voice from last night. My eyes widen, my heart stops, watching the man rub Gene head. Gene nods his head, and smiled at him. His eyes lifted and smiles at me.

"Welcome my Queen, now that the cat is out of the bag, let me introduce myself." he moves up, and walks up to me. He gave Naru a wink, and gets a hold of my hand, and kisses it. I shivered at his touch. Naru fists, his hand, as he smiles at me.

"How.. How is this possible?" I asked confused.. Naru lower his head, as the other man smiles at me, but no one answers..

Gene moves up, and looks worried.. My heart thumping harder than ever before. What I see, is not right. It shouldn't be right.. His next words cause my heart to stop.

"Welcome to my throne. My name is Noll, Naru other half."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.. I am almost done with this story. A few more chapters..

I hope you enjoyed it.. : )

A disclaimer: **Don't** own anything.


	17. Chapter 17: Never let me Go!

Chapter Seventeen: Never let me Go!

 **Mai pov**

" _What?" I asked confused, Noll stares at me with sadness, as he presses his hand on the mirror. My heart ached at his words._

" _I been separated," his words didn't make sense at all. I move closer._

" _Separated, how?"_

" _Promise me that you will find me and put me back," he whispers, not giving me the details.. I nodded at him and press my hand on the mirror._

" _I will. I promise, I don't understand it, but okay. I promise." I smiled timidly. Noll's eyes search mine, then he starts to sing._

 _"Twinkle, twinkle little star," he whispers, watching his light blue eyes shining with happiness. I press my hand on the glass, spreading my fingers. He does the same; I close my eyes and wish I could feel his warm hand._

 _"Oh, my Goblin Prince, why you never answer me, why are you trapped in the mirror?" I asked him. The Prince small face drops and removes his hand._

 _"I did a bad thing, so I'm punished, that's all you need to know." He stands up from his sitting position and looks behind him. I saw his body going rigid, and all I can see is my pink bedroom reflection instead what he could see, but my heart hurts for him._

 _"I have to go. Promise me," his voice seems to hesitate. I nodded._

 _"I will, remember, too…."_

 _"Mai who are you talking to this time?" My mother surprises me when she opens the door. I turn around with wide eyes._

 _"To my friend; he wants me to…"_

 _"Not again.. Mai you are eleven years old, is it the Goblin again?" she asks, moving towards my side, eyeing my big mirror._

 _"Yes mama, he needs my help. I'm the only one that can help him." I stood and turn to look at him, but for my disappointment, he was gone._

 _"Since you were five, you made him up, and only see him in the reflections. Aren't you a little too old for this?" She sighs, shaking her head in a disappointment._

 _"Mama, he's real, I say he's real. We made a promise, Mama, don't please." I shout, watching my mother take a hold of my mirror._

 _"This is for your own good." And before I could protest, she takes away the only thing that connects me to the Goblin Prince. Tears swell in my eyes._

 _"Goblin Prince. I promise, just promise me that you will," and I cried hard._

… O.o..

 _"No Brother," I saw the child call out weakly. I saw the tall cloaked man holding the other boy. He bends and cups his cheeks._

 _"Is okay, your brother will be okay," he soothes him. I watch as the car drives off to rapidly, leaving the other young boy unconscious on the floor. A dark mist appears in front of the child, and everything disappears._

I have tears running down my cheeks. My heart thumps unevenly. I look up at Naru and at Noll. Both are the same, but with Noll, his eyes are darker.

"I remember, where you the one that I made the promise?" I asked him. Noll moves closer to me and cups my cheek.

"Yes. Naru was unconscious when I woken up. Before your mother throughout the mirror, I made you promise me." I didn't' know what to say to him at this point.

"You can hate me if you want for lying to you. I was scared, scared to see your reaction. I.." I wrap my arms around him, surprising him and Naru.

"Was it hard?" I asked him.

"You have no idea," he whispers, holding me tight. I move to stare at his eyes.

"You mated with my other self," for a reason that sounded wrong. I blushed at his words, looking at Naru. He avoided my gaze. I look at Noll.

"This is so weird and don't say things like that. Why did you do those things to him, if he's you? Why do you want him dead?" I asked him. Noll turns his gaze towards Naru and smirks.

"Last night, who do you think you mated with?" he suddenly says avoiding my question. My eyes narrow, as I took a step back, looking at Naru.

"Naru, we I mean.. You know, but with him. Not you." I blubbered out, Naru lift his gaze at me, he looks hurt for a reason. Noll arched a brow, turning to face Naru.

"She confesses her love to you." my heart now pounding hard against my ribs.

'No, it was Naru last night, it wasn't him, I feel it.' Naru death glare at him.

"What do you mean by that?" I question, but my voice shook. Noll turns towards me and smirks at me.

"I hate you," Noll suddenly spat. My world started to crumble.

"No, I…. It was you? Wait." I move towards Naru and grab his hand.. His eyes lock eyes with mine.

"Tell me, that it was you. Please." I begged him. Naru suddenly grasps my waist, and pins me against him.

"Don't listen to him, he's just messing with your mind. It was me. Trust me. The thing is, everything I remember or do, he will see it and feel it as well." I clenched into him.

"Then, last night, he.."

"That's why I kept that rule. Everything we do, he will experiment it. I was the wrong one for doing that. I lost it." he sounded so defeated.

"Naru." I wrap my arms around him. I felt ripped so torn about this. He held me gently and press his hand on my back.

"Don't worry, he only experiments half, I blocked him off when we started to make love. It's our thing, not his." he assures me. I leaned my head against his. I don't know what to say.

"Now that you know the truth, is time to save the soul," I turned to see Gene in Noll's arms. Then my eyes widen in pure shock to see Gene disappear.

"Gene!" I shout, breaking Naru hold. Noll shook his head and smiles at me.

"Don't worry about him. He was not even real," my whole body shook. I am so confused beyond words..

"Please explain everything. I want to know the truth." I look up at Naru. His eyes avoided me and look up at his replica.

"Before your mom threw out the mirror, the King tried to kill me, but fail due to Madoka attempts to save me, my body ripped into two," Noll explains, moving towards me.

"So I awake, with Naru memories, and the first thing that pop in my mind was you, Mai. So when I first saw you that day, I knew that you were mine. Remembering everything that you and Naru shared rushed into me. So I pretended to be him and made you promise me. I was scared, scared to lose you, that I met a witch, and she helps me to cast a spell on you, so you will remain untouched by anyone that is not me."

"You're saying that my allergies is caused by you?" Noll shakes his head, moving closer to me, he cups my cheek, and his dark blue eyes soften.

"I couldn't lose you. Thinking that another man can take you from me caused me so much fear. You're my world, my life. Everything that had happened to me has been hell, but you were the only thing that kept me going. Naru and I decided to separate. I made my own replica of his castle. I was the one that killed the King that made us like this. Naru was mad, but I place his skull on his chair, to remind him what he did to us. So we waited until you came back. It's been many years; when I first saw you, all I wanted is to hold you. I can see through Naru eyes, I can feel everything he feels, and know what he's thinking. So touching was forbidden because he felt like I'm invading. Don't you see, we are one Mai. We are the same person. I'm just the twisted version of him. My mind ticks a lot, and I feel like I'm going to lose it. If you don't save us, I will kill Naru, so the ticking will stop." my breathing is uneven, from his explanation. His eyes are wide, tilting his head to the side, his eyes land on Naru. They seem like he's ready to jump him or something.

"No, you won't touch him." I gasp out, taking a step forward. Noll chuckles darkly, coming up to me taking his fingers and trace my jaw.

"You love him that much?"

"Yes. I don't care if you're part of him, you shall not harm him. I will keep my promise and stay by his side."

"I see, You heard that that woman you hate will continue to stay by your side. Isn't that sweet?" he moves and press his lips on mine. My whole body shot up at the sudden contact.

'No, No,' I move away and slap him across his cheek, making his head turn, and his bangs cover his eyes.

"No, don't you dare. No one is allowed to kiss me unless is Naru." I cried out, wiping my mouth, but somewhere in me, knew that is the same kiss from Naru. Same satiation. He cups his cheek and laughs.

"I am him. I already know the taste of your lips," he licks them and turn his gaze towards Naru.

"Today we end this. She will return back, and you shall never see her again. Is that understood?"

"I wish I can kill you," Naru reply to him. Noll chuckles at him, turning and snaps his fingers. There the mirror appears, and Yuki appears.. Her eyes connect to Noll.

"My King?" she asks, confused, but then her eyes landed on us.

"My King, I was going to go and get you. Saya and I fixed the mirror, but Saya decided not to see you at all," she frowns. I look at them, then at Naru. I suddenly took a hold of his hand. He looks down at me.

"I won't leave you," I whispered. He doesn't nod, but turns his gaze towards Noll.

"Now, is time, time to bind us together. If you don't, I will destroy this place, and kill your beloved one," he stretches his arms out. I let go of Naru hand, and look up at Noll.

"Who is Gene?" I asked him. He lower his hand while Masako and Lin appear next to Housho, which he stood on the sidelines, trying to not get involved in our conversation.

"Ah, Gene, he was a product of mine. To keep Naru company. You can say, it was me this whole time." he smiles. I had to hold onto something. I felt Naru arm around my waist and held me still. I look up at him.

"So, you were Gene?"

"Yes, thank you so much for giving him that name, it always sounded familiar to us. Now, if you will return us back," he whispers. Naru held me tighter, as I look up at him and move a little.

"Gene was him, but not him. He was the product of our lost childhood. Something that we always craved, and a reminder of our innocence." he explains to me. My eyes widen at his explanation.

"Oh, and here I grew attached to him. Poor Gene." I murmured, feeling achy for this new information. All types of emotions seem to be my thing right now. I don't' even know how to react at this moment.

'If, if I turn them back to normal, I will help him. I will, right?' Now with deterioration, I cleared my throat.

"Okay, how?"

"You just say my name, and use your spiritual powers to bind us." I blinked, confused by this all of the sudden.

"Huh? Why me? Can't you get a witch or something?"

"No, because you're our mate Mai. Didn't you ever hear that love is the greatest magic of all?" I nodded, wanting this to be over with.

"A bit cliché, but okay, I will. Then when that happens, I will remain with Naru for the rest of my life. That is a promise I will make after I save your soul."

* * *

 **Naru pov**

I stare at Noll, his eyes seem to jump with joy. He turns his gaze towards me and smiles at me.

'Do I really want him back?'

"A bit cliché, but okay, I will. Then when that happens, I will remain with Naru for the rest of my life." Mai words seem to be pierced, but nevertheless, made my heart jump.

"Don't overdo it, okay," I whisper to her. She glances at me, her eyes are watery, holding my arm tightly.

"Promise me this, never let me go, okay, and I will never let you go," she whispers to me. I ached to cup her cheek, to tell her what I told her when she fell asleep on my chest last night. That I love her, and that I would rather die than let her go. I couldn't say it. I am weak.

"I can't promise you that." Mai holds me tighter.

"Please." she begs me.

"Just please her Naru. So we can get this over with. The ticking, is ticking, Tick, tick, tick." he made the noise by touching his head. I nodded, shaking my head. Hearing that stupid trick..

"I can't keep it, but I will try," I told her.

She wraps her arms around me.

"You always been my best friend, and now the man I will always love," she whispers in my ear. I felt my heart pound hard against my ribs.

"Please be careful," I whispered to her. She nods, and turns towards Noll.

"I'm ready."

"Yuki, she will help you." Noll turns towards her. Yuki smiles brightly and moves towards my side.

"Now, close your eyes, concentrate on the man you love, and chant, with all your might, and before you know it, they will be together. You two," she turns towards us.

"Get closer" she orders us. Noll and I glance at each other, is like seeing my own reflection. Coming closer, we turn to our wife. She stares at both of us.

She closes her eyes, placing her hands together, she starts to chant in an undertone. Yuki floats next to her and starts to chant as well.

"Transfer your energy to me, so I can tie them," Yuki explains. Mai nods, watching a light source surround her, Yuki touches her arm, and that bright light surrounds her as well.

"Wow, she's powerful," Mai gasps out, looking at us. Then Yuki stretches out her right arm.

"Stretch your arm," she orders Mai. Mai nods and stretched her arm out. There, I can feel it, her energy overcasting us, and a warm feeling fills me. My eyes are wide, as I turned to stare at Noll.

"I don't want to go back." Noll suddenly argues, turning to face me.

"What?" I asked, confused by his sudden words. This all we wanted to be whole once again. He turns towards Mai.

"No, I won't go back." he spat, Mai opens her eyes, as Noll snaps his fingers, making the mirror transfer behind her.

"Noll?" Mai gasps out,

"What the hell are you doing?" I gasp out, as he turns to stare at me.

"I want to be alive, I want to be with her. I rather die than not have her," he walks up to me and stares at me with a strange smile.

"It was a pleasure to meet my other self" My eyes widen in pure shock, feeling his hand go straight to my chest, grasping my heart.

"NARU!" Mai screams, blood started to come out of my mouth, looking up at him.

"Wh.. Why?" I called out. For a reason, I knew this will happen. Noll bends a little and smiles.

"I'm your darker side, and if she will never be mine, sure as hell she will not be yours." I turned to see Mai crying, but couldn't' move. I hurt too much to move, and he's squeezing my heart.

"You bastard, let him go," she calls out. Noll smirks once again and shrugs at her.

"You won't ever see him again. Have a good life Mai. And I really do love you." with that, he waves his hand, making a gust of wind appear from nowhere, making Mai fly backwards, her arms stretch out, her eyes wide, tears flying to the side.

"NO, NO, NARU!" she yells, watching in horror, the mirror, the only connection we had, swallows her up.

"NO MAI!" I cough out, turning towards Noll.

"Die!" his eyes darkness, while everything went dark, and my last thoughts are…

'I'm sorry Mai, for not keeping my promise.'

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.


	18. Chapter 18: Alice or Dorothy?

Chapter Eighteen: Alice or Dorothy?

 **Naru pov**

I couldn't believe it, that car, the car hit my brother, I stood there looking at the scene, watching the car that hit my older brother drive off. I have my eyes widen in shock, while my body shook.

"Gene!" I called out, about to head out, we only wanted ice-cream, not this. Now feeling the tears running down my cheeks.

"Ah, another one," I heard on my right, a deeply bored voice. I turned to see a cloak, tall man. He is kneeling down, looking down at my brother.

"Please mister, call for help," I beg him. He turns his head towards me.

"Alright, I will save your brother, but you have to do something for me," he asks of me. I wipe my eyes.

"Anything, just help Eugene." I hiccuped, the older cloak man chuckles and stood up with a breath.

"Kid, you just wrote your own death wish. If you want to save your brother, then put yourself in his place," the man in the dark robes stated. I turned to see Gene unable to move. I look up at the dark cloak man with wide eyes.

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to be in his place. Change, if you don't want him to die."

"How do I do that? Wait, who are you? Mama told me to never talk to strangers." my small body shook. The man with the cloak smirks.

"Good advice from your mother, but I'm no stranger, I'm a lost soul that collects lost souls, call me the Goblin King. Do you agree with this?" He turns me around, and my eyes landed on the unconscious body of my older brother. Blood seeping out of his head, making a small pool. I am at my wits end.

'Anything, please,' I begged in my head.

"Yes, please save my brother," with that, the cloaked man waves his hand, and I found myself standing next to Gene. My eyes widen, not believing this.

"See, I have enough money to buy two ice-cream." Gene chirps, crossing the street. My heart panics, looking around to see the cloaked man, but no sight of him.

"Come on, mama shouldn't be far," Gene said, moving towards the middle, I follow suit, not sure if what I just saw was my own imagination. My heart thumping hard. The image of my brother getting hit rush into my mind.

"Are you okay?" Gene asks, noticing my hesitation, so he places his hand on my shoulder and shook it, asking me again.

"Noll? Are you okay?" I nodded,

"No, No, go back, go back," I heard at a distance. I lifted my gaze, as well for Gene, a woman running towards us with brown short hair, and fair skin shouts waving her arms.

'She wasn't here before, what's going on?' I thought, noticing her brown eyes filled with tears, for a reason my heart thump oddly. Then behind her the same dark car screeches rapidly. It went right through her body, she turns with wide eyes. I turn towards Gene.

"Please find me, brother," before he could question my words, I push him to the side, making him fall painfully on his behind and there, I felt the impact of the car. I rolled off the front hood, landing painfully on the ground.

I lazily open my eyes to see Gene staring at me with wide eyes, shocked expression.

"Brother," I weakly called out,

"Ol.." Gene was about to say my name, only to have the cloaked man, the Goblin King appears next to him and wrap his arms around him, and covers his mouth.

"EUGENE!" I called out, but they disappear.

"Remember, you're the one that I will take, don't worry about your brother, he's in safe hands." I heard his deep voice. I weakly look up to see him bend down and run his big wrinkly hand up to my head and smiles.

"My job is to take souls, innocent souls, and I can sense great power in you. Oliver Davis, you shall make a good wicked King," then everything went dark.

….O...O...

"Don't go in there," Madoka hissed under her breath, as I walk up to the large brown door. Next to the throne room.

"The King isn't here, I just want to take a look. I have been here for six months, and all I have done is housework, nothing more." I pleaded Madoka. Madoka sigh, shaking her head.

"Fine, no touching okay." I smiled at her.

"Thank you," with that, I open the door and entered the room, my eyes widen in wonder, to see so many items, old scrolls, old mirrors, old shoes and so much more. Most are dusty or untouched. I kept on walking down until my eyes connect with a with mirror on my right lying against the wall, built in a golden flower pattern.

I see my own reflection.

'Lin said that most of the things in the Labyrinth are enchanted, I wonder if I can find anyone to help me to escape this world. I'm starting to forget mama, papa, and Gene.'

Moving forward, I press my hand on the mirror and close my eyes.

'Please, anyone please help me,' I prayed, opening my eyes, I see a small bunny, eating a carrot. I gasp in surprise.

"Please, help me. Get someone," I ask the bunny. Well, I feel silly doing this, but is my only hope. The bunny suddenly hops away, leaving me alone. I groaned, leaning my forehead on the cold glass.

"What's the point having an enchanted mirror if no one will help." I spat, looking up, the mirror is covered with dirt, but a small round spot, I can see the blue sky. Just like my old home. My memories are becoming vague. I think the King is making me lose my memories.

"Is a mirror, a huge mirror, Mama will like this," I heard a small female voice. I can see a small hand wiping the dirt off, then her face came into view. Our eyes lock, and for a reason my heart leaps oddly.

'A girl?' I thought, as she tilts her head, then her eyes widen. She has chubby cheeks, deep brown short hair, and chocolate eyes.

"Mama," she yells, falling flatly on her behind breathing hard. I move closer to the glass. My only hope is better than anything.

"Don't, please help me."

…

If I have to choose my death, I would like to live until I am old. I want to be happy at least for a little bit. Apparently I can't.

"Your name, your name is Oliver Davis," I heard her soft voice whisper into my ear, as we slept peacefully on the same bed, an hour later after we made love. I pretended to be asleep. I half open my eye, to see Mai scanning my face, tracing it with her index finger. Her look is tender, it makes my heart thump hard.

"I wanted to tell you that. I will tell you when it's time. I don't regret anything. Thank you for making our first time a beautiful memory." she leans her head on my shoulder, spreading her fingers, and lays it where my heart lies. Her eyes soften.

'Same with me. I wouldn't have anyone else but you. If only for tonight, I finally am able to feel you completely.'

'Oliver Davis, right, that is my name.' I move a little to get more conferrable.

"I want to be like this for the rest of my life." Mai murmurs.

'Me too.' I agree. Mai moves to kiss my cheek, laying herself down once again, she finally falls asleep. I open my eyes and look down at her.

"One more hour, just one more." I run my fingers through her soft hair, enjoying her warmth.

"So it was you that was standing there. The bloody forest sure is odd. Should I tell you that most of the lands I made, is based on your imagination." Mai flutters her eyes open.

"Hmm? Really?" my eyes narrow, but then shook my head. No point now to lie.

"Yes," I sigh.

"Can you tell me about them?" she asks. I wrap my hands around her, intertwining my fingers.

"You just came up with the rarest names. You had an explanation for everything. So when I created the lands, I thought of your ideas." I told her.

"Oh, now I remember, no wonder they look familiar, the forest of blood, the Soulless city, the City of Water, all things that I made up in my head. I can't believe we actually went through it," Mai gasps out. I chuckle a little.

"Then there's no explanation since you lived them."

"So why did, you did it?"

"Can you believe that I lack imagination?" I asked her. She shrugs her bare shoulders.

"No, your mind is much more than that, so this makes me the owner of the lands?"

"Yes, you are the owner, you are now the official Queen," I whisper to her. Mai frowns.

"I was only joking around, but I have a question." she changes the subject.

"Hmm?"

"When I remember you, I told you your name, don't you remember?" she asks me.

"No, I didn't hear it. I was too shocked to hear it." I reply truthfully. All I remember was her warm embrace, and telling me that she remembers me, everything else blocks off. Mai frowns, closing her eyes.

"That's sad. Okay, I'll wait until you give me permission."

"Sleep, tomorrow is a very long day." Mai held me tighter, raising her leg up. I shivered to feel her naked body graze mine.

"Okay. Good night, and I love you," she whispers

I sigh, looking up at the dark ceiling, and frowned.

'Maybe tonight was our last night, and I really don't regret it either. I want to tell you how much I love you.'

About two hours later, instead of one, I got her washed and dressed, since she's in a deep sleep, (I magically place an enchantment on her, so she won't wake,) and place her next to Gene, and I slept next to Housho, even though I couldn't sleep. All I can think of what we just did, and what is to come.

I leaned my head against the tree trunk and look at Mai sleeping form.

'Maybe one day, we will be together.'

* * *

 **Mai pov**

"Want some Tea?,"

"No thank you, how is she doing?."

"Good, doctors said that is just sleeping, nothing wrong with her,"

"Strange, maybe she's having a dream? In our next case?" I heard three familiar voices in a distance. I slowly open my eyes. At first the light is a little too strong, so I wince from it. Finally regaining my sight, I saw Ayako looking down at me with relief in her eyes.

"Sleeping beauty has finally awakened." she smiles. I move my body, only to feel an IV attach to my hand. I turned to see Housho, and Gene sits on the black couches in the hospital room. I can hear my heart monitor pulsing behind me. Ayako checks my eyes, and everything else. She pushes the bed upwards so I can sit up.

"What, what happen?" My voice is horsed. Housho sat on the edge of the bed.

"We found you unconscious on the abandoned warehouse we were exploring earlier today." he explains. Gene stood up, making a shuffling noise.

"How long ago?"

"About two hours ago," Ayako explains. My eyes widen, my heart monitor starts to beat a little faster. I can feel my heart race.

"You sure get in trouble even without asking it." I heard Gene voice. I turned to stare at him, which he stood next to Ayako, cross arms, with an eyebrow raise. Naru faces flash since they both look the same. My breathing started to go unevenly.

"Mai?" Ayako seems to take notice, my eyes started to burn. I stretch out my arm towards him.

"Mai what's wrong?" Gene asks concerned, I move my hands, to grasp his hand.

"N..N.." I couldn't even say his name. My breathing heightens.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Housho moves, I gulp, feeling an overwhelming of hurt. I kept staring at Gene, seeing Naru face, his piercing cold eyes turning warm.

"Nar.." I couldn't even speak, a tight squeeze appears on my chest crawling up to my throat.

"Gene, Call.." that snap me back to reality, Housho calling Gene name, was my reality check point. So I retreated my arm back. Already tears made its way down my cheeks.

"I lost him. I lost him." I mumbled, I clench into the blankets, a painful scream passes my lips. As the image of Noll killing Naru seems to echo my thoughts. The horrifying scene, Noll pushing his hand through his chest, and taking a hold of his heart.

"Lost? Who? Honey? What happen?" I shook my head, pinning myself against the mattress. Pounding in my chest, trying somehow to get rid of the pain. This awful pain. I cover my eyes with my hand.

"Mai,"

I started to trash my legs bagging my body up and down, crying harder than ever. Not even with my own mother, when I lost her, I cried this much. It hurts so bad. All you can hear is my crying, my pain in the room. Everyone, including Gene glance at each other, not knowing what's going on.

"Call the doctor now," Ayako immediately wraps her arms around me, while Housho walks out the room.

"Is okay, it was a dream, is was a dream," she soothes my back. I clench into her, holding her tighter. I cried even more.

Suddenly I heard a phone ring. Gene stares at me with wide eyes, but picks up his cell phone.

"Hello? Yes, Lin." I heard, I couldn't look at him. I couldn't, or not I will jump into his arms. He's not him. It was not a dream. It was real.

"I'll be right there." he turns off his cell phone, and turns towards us.

"I have to go, something came up, Sorry Mai." I didn't even reply. My heart, it died. I lost the man I love, and I couldn't do anything to save him.

"Go, I'll handle her," Gene nods at Ayako.

"Remember, tomorrow meeting at eleven. Mai, I am a relief to see that you are better," he seem very awkward. I move away from Ayako grasp and made a fiddle position, crying deeply.

'I lost him.' not noticing the strange look Ayako and Gene gave to each other. Not knowing why I am crying with such grief.

…

"Are you feeling better? Are you sure you want to come? I mean you don't have to. You look terrible." Ayako asks me the next day while we walk towards her car. Last night, the doctor let me off since they found nothing wrong with me. So I spent last night, crying my head off at my apartment. I gulped, turning to face Ayako.

"Of course, like you said, it was a dream," I told her, getting into her car. I rub my chest, leaning on the window, hearing her get on, the driver side and slams the door.

'I just go and get things ready, and ask for a week off. I doubt I can handle seeing Gene at this moment.' I thought, closing my eyes. I felt her pull up the car, already on the road.

'If it was all a dream, then it felt so real. He's gone. I never got to know what happen to the other kid and oh God.' I felt myself in a verge of tears ago.

"Ayako." my voice is thick when I called out to her, opening my eyes.

"Yes?" Ayako makes a turn on her right. Already seeing the office ahead. How can I face Gene? He looks so much like Naru.

"Yesterday, Housho said that I was found unconscious for two hours, what happen?" I swallow hard, trying to not cry once again.

"Oh, someone found you, and he called out for us.."

"Who?"

"That's the thing, we don't' know. He never showed us his face. He just called out for us, and left." she shrugs, parking in front of the office. I frowned, looking at her.

"Wow, your eyes are so red. What vivid dream you had?" she asks.

"Yes, a vivid dream, that I wish I would never have woken up from," I told her, undoing my seat belt, and open the door. Getting off, I look up at the blue morning sky.

"Let's go, Gene has something to tell us," Ayako mentions, while we headed for the office.

Entering, I see John and Madoka talking among themselves while Masako lifts her head towards our direction. (She sat on the sofa, reading something at first.)

"Mai!" Madoka rushes towards me, and hugs me. I blinked, but hug her back.

"Since when you are back?" I asked her to surprise to see her here.

"Oh, a month ago, err, something came up, so I couldn't come to visit, I heard what happen, are you okay? The doctors didn't find anything wrong with you, but still." she looks around me. I licked my dry lips and nodded.

"Hai. I think I just fainted, that's all." I told her. John came up to us, and smiled at me gently.

"Sorry I wasn't able to make it yesterday, something came up, I'm glad to hear you are better," he bows slightly. I shake my head. I glance both of them. Madoka is alive, and kicking. I wrap my arms around Madoka, surprising her.

"What is this for?" she giggles, hugging me back. I laugh gently.

"I just wanted to hug you." I missed them. I turned and gave Ayako a hug as well.

"Mai?"

"I missed you all," I told them, bowing to John. John gave me a strange look, but I smiled going up to Masako. Which she drank her tea, looking up at me.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," I bowed down at her. Masako arched a brow, confused by my words.

"You sure you didn't hit your head?" she asks in a mellow tone. I giggled, and shook my head.

"I'm sure I didn't. I just wanted to say it." Since I did push her. I turned to stare at everyone, in doing so, Yasuhara and Housho walk in, talking among themselves.

"Hello guys," Ayako spoke, while Housho closed the door behind them. I went up to them and bowed down at them.

"Mai?"

"I miss all of you." I felt tears running down my cheeks, even though they have no idea what I'm talking about, I just had to say it to them. I look up at Yasuhara, his stare seem lost, but the nice innocent look is there. Not like in the labyrinth, that he almost killed Naru. I smiled, and turned, only to see Gene walking out of his office. My heart stops.

"Ah Mai. I'm glad that you can make it." he smiles at me.

My heart starts to beat unevenly.

"I have worked after all, I can't survive without it." I lied, but I ignored his look. Gene squinted his eyes and turns towards Masako.

"Lin will be here shortly, can you outside and wait for them?" Madoka nods at him turn and heads out.

"Them?" John asks, moving to sit next to Masako. Gene turns towards him and nods.

"You will see what I mean."

"A new client?"

"Err, not exactly, Mai can you go and get us some tea, as well as two extra ones," Gene asks, I avoided my gaze from him but nodded at him.

"Sure," I move my legs, towards the Kitchenette down the hallway. I rub my eyes furiously, trying not to cry. Upon entering the kitchen, I started to work on the tea, grabbing a large plate and moved to grab the cups.. Then I heard the door open once again. I heard a commotion, surprise gasps, but I didn't pay any mind.

Grasping the counter, I gasp out.

"I can do this Mai, is not that bad, after all Gene may look like Naru, but his eyes are a bit different." I pep talk to myself. Trying harder, I breathed out.

"I can do this," with that in mind, I turned around.

"What are you doing Mai? Here you act as nothing has happened, I feel that my insides are dying. You should be shivering into a ball or something." for the next five minutes, I kept talking to myself, trying to find a logic in my life. I should be at my apartment, no, next to Naru right now. Was everything a dream? No, it felt too real. I remember everyone, I still feel Naru warmth, his embrace, his touches, his soft gentle kisses. His soft gaze, I ache for him. All alive, every single thing. It's not a dream. The labyrinth is real. I don't even care if Noll cursed me, if I have Naru with me, I don't care.

Finally finishing, I turned around, grasping the large wooden plate, I started to walk down the hallway, looking down at the liquid moving, making a ring inside.

"Isn't that Alice in wonderland?" I heard in a distance, I think is Housho.

"As well Wizard of Oz?" John spoke this time.. I stop in my tracks. Those words, those are the stories that I told Naru not so long ago. Ironic right? Seems that life is against me or something.

"I see, if you like childish books," Masako spoke.

'Have Gene guest arrived?' I did take a long time in the kitchenette. I started to move once again.

"I still can not believe it. Is just wow, mind blowing." Yasuhara whistle out.

"I know, so this is why you left yesterday so early? Wow Gene." Housho pats his back. Gene laughs nervously.

"I didn't want to say anything, until everything was ready, its been a month since he came back," I heard Gene explain. I kept on moving.

"Mai, hurry up, Gene has a surprise, a big surprise," I heard Ayako speak. I finally reach the lobby. The guest looks up at me, and smirks.

"I hope is herbal, anyway, is it Alice or Dorothy? I have forgotten which of the two is like the Queen."

I lifted my gaze, and I think my world just stops. There, in front of my eyes stood a tall man. A tall man with dark black hair, a bit messy. His blue eyes connect with mine. He wore a long leather dark jacket, with dark pans. This time he wore a shirt. He held two books under his right armpit.

"This is Gene twin, Oliver, a month ago, he woke from a long coma he was in. He just got out of the hospital yesterday and this is his first time leaving the hospital to see his brother work place."

I ignored Madoka explanation, all I can feel my heart thumping hard, that it echoes right into my ears. With wide eyes, he smirks at me.

"Alice, is more like Alice with a little Dorothy in the mix,"

"Ah, I see. These books are really childish, but has a good grasp on how to overcome to your fears. Not enough life-death situations." he spoke. I felt my knees growing weak, my hand trembles.

"This is my assistant, M.." but Naru cut Gene out.

"So you recommend anything else?"

"It does, that's why they are very good books, I can recommend the labyrinth if you want, no blood lust though.." I told him. Naru shrugs at me.

"Sure, why not, at least you are a smart cookie." everyone glance at us confused by our conversation.

"Better than being a sour milk." I remember our conversation not so long ago. I giggle.

"Err, okay?" Gene said, looking back and forth at us.

"Didn't you say that yesterday was his first day out of the hospital? How come he's talking like that to Mai? I know they haven't met before, your brother has been in coma more than twenty plus years and he had just awoken a month ago." Ayako asks Gene. Gene shrugs at her.

"Don't know. He hasn't spoken a word until now."

"So should I stand here all day or what?" he asks. I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"I prefer that than having you, running around with the luck you have." I gasp a laugh, then I drop my plate, shattering everything on the floor.

"Mai, be-careful," John moves towards my side, but I just kept staring at Naru.

"NARU!" I screamed from the top of my lungs, my body, my heart screamed with joy with love. His eyes soften, as I ignored the strange looks. I didn't care, he's here at a front of me. I run, I run towards his arms. I finally made it, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, jumping up wrapping my legs around his waist, he drops his books and wrap his arms around my waist.

"Finally, it took you long enough." he gasp out in relief, as I hold him tight, hold him in my heart, my soul. He holds me tighter as well.

"I missed you," he whispers. I move to look down at his blue eyes. Tears roll down my cheeks, as I move my hand to soothe his cheek.

"I love you." I cried even more, Naru placed me down and grasp my shoulders. He smiles gently, wiping my cheeks. Everyone, I mean everyone, even Gene look at the display with wide confused eyes. O….o?

"I hate you, but that's a little too much? Isn't?" I nodded at him.

"Noll isn't here any longer, but I know what you mean though." Naru sighs.

"You know, touching is prohibited, after all I'm still the King."

"Then punish me." I giggle at him, placing my forehead against his, closing my eyes, savoring his warmth. Even though it's been a day, I feel like I lost him forever. How? How he came back to me is unknown right now, but I didn't care, all I want is to stay with him. He chuckles, pressing his lips on mine.

"I truly love you Mai, and this time I won't let you go."

* * *

Disclaimer I **don't** own Ghost Hunt


	19. Chapter 19: The Story of the Goblin King

Chapter Nineteen: The Story of the Goblin King

 **Noll pov**

I took a step outside the glass, looking down at my queen, sleeping quietly on the ground. Tears rolling down her nose and cheek. I felt my heart clench at the sight. I bend down and wipe it off.

"Sorry Mai. It was the only way. Please be happy." I move and kiss her cheek tenderly.

"Thank you," with that, I turned around and spotted Housho and Ayako looking around for Mai.

"Mai!" I heard Ayako scream. I frowned, but wave my hand.

"Over here, she's over here. She's unconscious," I spoke. Both of them turn towards me. I turn and gave Mai one last look. My heart broke, knowing this is the last time I will ever see her.

"I love you, Mai," and with that, I step into the mirror, disappearing into thin air, taking the mirror with me.

* * *

 **Naru pov**

"If you want, you can live, if you live, you won't able to return." I heard at a distance. I felt myself floating, floating in an empty space. Opening my eyes, I see Noll looking straight at me.

"Now you remember?" he asks me. I nodded, gasping out when he removes his hand out of my chest.

"Why?" I asked him, feeling my chest, turning back to normal, which wasn't a pleasant feeling. He shrugs at me, and turns around, only to see the mirror floating there.

"You sacrifice your life to save your brother, in doing so you came into the labyrinth, and you became two persons," Noll explains.

"Why did you push Mai?" I asked him. Noll shrugs at me.

"She wouldn't go home. I won't be returning home. Let me stay as king, I promise to watch over everyone." he bows, surprising me.

"Explain," I order him. Noll lifts his gaze towards me.

"Like I said before, I don't want to fuse with you... I have done bad things, and I doubt you can handle it. I free you Naru. Return back and I will take care of your Kingdom." he assures me. I didn't believe him at first.

"Guarantee me that," I told him.

"I knew you would say that. Easy, I will let you keep all your memories, and your powers. As long I'm alive, as long I'm King, you will always be King. The day you lose your powers the day you lose your memories of this place, is when I do something bad, or have died."

"Then, if that happens, how will I be able to remember or return back?" I asked him. He points at the mirror.

"Easy, Mai will always be there for us. She won't ever forget this place, as long as she lives," he assures me.

"Why did you spare me? At the front of her you said that if she doesn't belong to you, she won't belong to me," I ask him.

"To scare her. She already kept her promise, not the bonding but to be there for us. She promised us to never leave our side. Everything she went through she never stops wanting to be with you. That was her promise to us. She saved us from that darkness of being alone."

"Then I should go?" I asked him. Noll nods at me.

"Is time to be freed," with those final words, he swings his arm, making my body go forward, and went right into the mirror. A strange feeling filled my body, watching Noll waves goodbye.

"Enjoy your life, oh, I forgot to tell you, I sent you back a month before you met Mai," with that, the mirror swallows me up…

…..

...

"Call the doctor, he's opening his eyes, oh God," I heard a strange woman's voice, I slowly open my eyes, at first is painful, very painful, my body felt weak and heavy. Finally opening my eyes, I stare into two brown eyes.

"Noll?" I heard the woman speak, fresh tears running down her cheeks. I didn't even speak. I look around to see another man going up to me, an older man, with dark brown eyes, wrinkles around his temples and short black hair.

"Martin, our child has come back, call Gene." the woman cries out, soothing my cheek. I hear the door sly open, revealing a large man with a white cloak on.

"Doctor, my child, he's finally awake after all these years." the woman turns to stare at him with happiness. The doctor moves around me and started to check my eyes. I wince in pain from the light of his flashlight.

'I don't know these people, but Gene? My brother, he's alive. Mai, I finally remember why Gene was very familiar to me.'

About an hour later, the woman rose my bed, making me sit up. I look around to find myself in a private room. One leather couch under the window. A strange smell of purification. I am in some odd clothes. Pajamas I think, all in white.

"Oliver, do you remember me?" she asks, sitting on the edge of my bed. I stare at the woman. Her eye softens, running her thin fingers through my hair. I shook my head.

"I'm your mother. I doubt you remember me or your father. You were only five when the accident happened." her expression turns sad, while the man goes up to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't rush it, he just woke up. Where's Gene he should be here by.." but his words are cut off when the door slides open.

"Noll," Gene enters the room, his eyes looking straight at me. I lock eyes with him, and my heart starts to race rapidly. He rushes towards my side, sitting on the other side of my bed. Tears gather in his eyes.

"I knew you will wake up someday. Do you remember me?" he asks. I forcefully move my hand, which was hard to do, and landed on his hand.

'I do, Gene. You're alive.' I felt tears already running down my cheeks. Gene place his hand on mine, and smiles.

"I take that as a yes." he moves and wrap his arms around me. I wish I could hug him back, but feeling his warm embrace was enough, I closed my eyes and started to cry harder.

'He's alive, and that's what it counts.'

….

...

Since I awoke, I started to remember little things, not much about my childhood. Everything is blurry, but one thing I remember is this woman's face. She looks older now, but the same. My mother, Luella Davis, and the man is my father Martin Davis.

"I can't believe this." My therapy, a middle age woman, which she told me that she married about twenty years, has two children spoke. Her hair is tied in the back, wearing a nurses uniform, and dark blue eyes and glasses.

"What? Is something wrong?" My mother asks worriedly. I lifted my gaze, as I move my hand to eat.

"That. He shouldn't be moving anything. It's been three weeks since he awoken. For a patient to move this rapidly is in possible. It would take months, or a least a year or more." she told her. I lifted my gaze towards her.

'Maybe because of my powers. I been secretly moving my body at night, and standing on my own. I need to be physically fit before I can meet Mai. I don't know what Noll did, but for a reason I'm thankful to him.'

"Well, my son is a strong will young man." My mother rubs her head, not knowing what to say. The therapy nurse giggles and turns towards me.

"He's so handsome just like Gene, before you know it, he'll have many girls after him. Just like Gene." My mother's eyes widen.

"Not yet. He's needs to study and do many things before that. He's still young and.." but the nurse shakes her head.

"Let's see." My mother sits next to me and looks down at my food.

"I'm proud and scared at the same time. You sure a strong boy." she smiled, taking a hold of my hand. I blinked at her but nodded.

….

...

A week later, I could already walk normally. I could use my powers as much as I want.

"Do you want anything?" my father asks, sitting next to me. I lifted my gaze at him and nodded. I lifted my hand and took two fingers out.

"Two?" he asks. I nodded at him. His eyes soften, making them twinkle. My father is a very calm man. When it's his turn to take care of me, he would just sit next to me and tell me old stories of Gene and how things change over the years. One night, he ended up crying hard, when my mother left. I felt horrible. He was crying because he was thankful that I am awake.

I nodded at him and look around to see a book. I found one on top of the couch and pointed at it.

"Two couches?" I arch a brow at him, but shook my head. I stood up, and slowly made it to the couch, grabbing the book and turned towards him.

"Ah, book, you want me to buy two books?" I nodded at him.

"Err, I doubt you can read. Wait until.." but I shook my head, pointing at the book.

"Really?" I nodded at him. I can read, I can write, I can do many things. Things that Madoka and Lin thought me over the years in the Library.

"Alright, what books?" he gave up. My eyes sparkle, and go up to him. Turning I open my small brown drawer and took out a pen and paper. I wrote down.

"Alice in Wonderland, and the Wizard of Oz," smiling I handed it to him.

'Mai said they are good books.' my father's eyes widen in shock.

"You can write?" he glances at my handwriting. I return back the paper and pen and sat next to him.

"These two? Wait, how can you write? How can? Never mind. When you start to speak, you can explain everything." he shook his head and stood up.

"Odd choices of books, but okay. I'll bring them in an hour or so." I smiled at him, then he wraps his arms around me and gave me a tight hug.

"My son, you don't know how happy I am to have you back with us." he pats my back, as I smiled at his kind gesture.

'Me too.'

…..

"Alice in wonderland and Wizard of Oz? Papa told me that you can write, so can you read these books?" Gene asks as he sat at the front of me, three days later, legs cross, looking up at me. I shrug at him.

'Tell me about your life.' I asked with my eyes. Gene tilts his head, but shook his head as though he understand me.

"My life wasn't that bad. I visit you most of the times and went to school. I graduated and major in the supernatural I have my own office, and named it after your name. Shibuya Research Center." I arched a brow at his words.

'Why?'

"Don't you remember? Before the accident, we were in Japan. We were playing a game, and you wanted to be called Shibuya." I shook my head.

'No, I don't remember that.'

"Oh, I guess not. The reason I started this is because of the man in the dark cloak. He has suddenly placed me next to mom and told me to get help. When I return with mom, you were unconscious, and you wouldn't' wake up. Days turns into weeks and weeks into years. Until four weeks ago." he rubs his eyes.

'Wait, he asks that from you? Why?'

"So now we are here. Ah, I got a girlfriend. She's very cute and very kind. I will present her to you soon." my eyes, sadness.

'I miss so much with Gene. He got a girlfriend, I want to tell him that I have a wife. I want to present her to him to my parents. To tell them that she's my savior, that without her, I would be forever trapped in the labyrinth.'

"Ah, since you are doing better, in three days, want to visit my office? Its near by. You have recuperated very quickly, you left the doctors scratching their heads." I nodded and smiled gently at him.

"Then we will hang out."

...

….

I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't.

"Hello, yes, Gene, the doctors gave him permission to leave the hospital." I still couldn't believe it. Lin, stands in front of me, alive and human. No wonder Mai was freaking out. I never met him before, but how come he looks so much like my Lin.

"Okay, see you soon." he hangs up and turns towards me.

"Gene will be here shortly. He was down stairs, do to our coworker. She was found unconscious in a warehouse." he explains. I nodded, turning my gaze back towards the book.

'I feel so freak out, apparently he's my brother, mentor, either way..' I shivered, not wanting to know any more..

...

…..

The next day stepping out into the world felt odd. No Goblins, no Ghosts, no pixies, or fairies. All humans. I felt out of place. Out of tune.

"Don't worry, you have me." Gene assures me, placing his hand on my arm, giving me support. I nodded, turning to face Lin.

"You'll get to like him. He's not very fond of Japan, but he's a softie, I can guarantee you that." Gene assures me that. I nodded once again at him, watching Lin get in the driver seat and started the van.

Now, seeing a car, made my heart thump unevenly. No, is not a car, is a large car, white.

"Is a van, don't worry, is safe," Gene assures me. I didn't even nodded, slowly we enter and we started to go in.

I counted in my head, closing my eyes, as we drove off. Trying to not think of the accident that change my life forever. Each speed was nerve wrecking, I rather fight right now than face this.

About fifteen minutes later, Lin parks the car at the front of an office. It has big letters, stating SPR. I open the door and jump out, breathing out, clutching my books.

"Lin, go and walk him around. I have to do something in my office, I'm sorry." he gave me a sorry look. I shook my head. Lin parks the van a bit upper and gets off. Gene goes into his office, as Lin points.

"Let's walk a little okay?" he asks. I nodded and started to walk around, not noticing a black car being parked at the front of Gene office.

About ten minutes later, we came back, and I felt much better. It was strange to see people walking about, not worrying about their lives. It felt weird to not use my powers to not do anything. The air felt more contaminated than pure.

"There you are," Madoka came up to us, and my eyes narrow. Her eyes landed on me.

"Hello there Noll. I doubt you remember me, but you can say I'm part of the family. I'm Gene teacher, hopefully, one day I can be yours," she bows down. I nodded at her, breathing out.

'I won't even say anything anymore.' Bowing down, she flinches a little when her eyes meet mine. I think I have my coldness on or something. Shrugging, we all went inside. Upon entering the room, everyone in the room turns to stare at me with wide eyes. Their eyes widen in shock.

"Wow, Gene, he looks exactly like you." Housho gasps out, looking at me from head to toe.

"Like the same drop. Wow." I felt uncomfortable already. I turn to stare at Gene. He moves next to me and place his arms around me.

"He just got out of the hospital. I want to spend each minute with him to catch up. He's been in a coma for twenty-plus years," he explains.

"Wow, really? How long was he out of a coma?" Masako asks, moving towards me. I stare at her, remembering when Mai pushed her. Everyone here looks so much like my world. I know how Mai felt, very creep out.

"A month,"

"A month? He can move this much?" Ayako gasps out, touching my arm.

"He's a fast healer, didn't you know that twins are very good at surviving?" he mocks. Ayako rolled her eyes at him.

"Are those books?" John spoke for the first time. I look down and move them and showed it to them.

"Isn't that Alice in wonderland?" Housho asks. I nodded at him,

"As well Wizard of Oz?" John added. I look down at the covers, only reading the titles.

'Mai said they're very good books, and they are. For a reason I can relate a little with their personality.' I rub the hard cover with my thumb.

"I see, you like this childish book," Masako huffs out, eyeing me. I lock eyes with her, and she suddenly blushes.

'Is not childish,' I spat in my mind.

"I still can not believe it. It's just wow," Yasuhara whistle out. I clench my hands, trying hard to not slam my fist in his face. He's not him, but that same face didn't convince me.

"I know, so this is why you left yesterday so early? Wow, Gene." Housho pats his back, making Gene laugh nervously.

"I didn't want to say anything, until everything, was ready, it's been a month since he came back." Gene explains even more.

"Mai, hurry up Gene has a surprise, a big surprise," Ayako screams. The mention of Mai name, cause my heart to pound harder.

'Mai? No, it can't be her.' oh, but how much I prayed to be. Japan is a large island, and meeting that person is one to nothing. I place my books under my armpits, feeling my hands sweat heavily. As though there's a God, he heard my prayers. There Mai appears, holding a plate full with cups. My world stops. She didn't look up.

'Look up, please,' I prayed, but nothing. So I cleared my throat.

"I hope is herbal, anyway, is it Alice or Dorothy? I have forgotten which of the two is like the queen," a hint, a small hint that I remember, that I'm here. She lifts her gaze, and our eyes lock. All types of emotions filled her bright brown eyes. I ached to run to her, but there're too many witnesses.

She swallows hard. I don't know what the others have said, I block them off, all I can see is my wife standing there. Finally, Finally we can be together. She answers me, our code, our secret. I even mocked her with the smart cookie., making her mock me with the sour milk.

Then I became impatient, after our conversation. Why is she standing there for?

"So should I stand here all day or what?" I finally ask inviting her, giving her a hint. She smiles at me very timidly.

"I prefer that, than having you running around with the luck of yours." She drops the plate. I took a step forward.

'Idiot, don't hurt yourself.' scolded in my head, John goes up to her, but she ignores him.

"NARU!" she screams on top of her lungs, running towards me. She jumps into my arms, wrapping her legs around me. I finally have her in my arms closing my eyes in a sigh of relief. A long month without her. It's been a day for her, but for me, a month is too much. I can feel all her love in this hug, her warmth.

"I missed you," I breathed out, she looks down at me, and she soothes my cheek.

"I love you," she answers me. I smiled at her, feeling my heart swell. I place her down and place my hand on her shoulder. Everyone looks at us with confusing looks.

"I hate you, but that's a little too much isn't?" I mocked at her. She nodded at me.

"Noll, isn't here, any longer, but I know what you mean though," I sigh at her words.

"You know, touching is prohibited after all I'm still the King." I hinted it out. She giggles at me.

"Then punish me," she gasp out, leaning her forehead on mine. I closed my eyes, enjoying her warmth.

Its been a long month, and is worth it to be like this in her arms.

I press my lips on her, kissing her profoundly. Gasping out, I finally told her my words. The words that I ached to tell her for so long.

"I truly love you Mai, and this time, I won't let you go." She wraps her arms around me, holding me tight.

"Finally, you said it." her gasp out.

"What's going on?" Ayako asks confused

"Yes, explain, how can you two know each other? Why isn't' Mai breaking out? And Love?" Gene asks, confused. I move and take Mai hand, intertwining our fingers..

"Is a very long story. Do you have time to hear it?" Mai asks. Everyone nodded, she glance up at me and smiles.

"This is the Story of the Goblin King. How a simple, ordinary girl and the Goblin King ended up aching for each other..it won't start as Once upon a time nor one stormy night, it will start with.." I smiled and glance at everyone, Mai friends, and the faces of my allies back home. I felt a strange warm feeling fill my heart.

"It all started with a simple song. Twinkle, twinkle little star.."

The End..

* * *

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Ghost Hunt or Labyrinth.

I hope everyone enjoyed the story. I hope I wrap everything and connected the dots. I enjoyed writing this story. Is different from my normal writing so it was a challenge. Thank you for reading it, despite my horrible grammar. Lol. This story wasn't to take to much at heart, a fast read through and adventure. Thank you for the favorites and followers, and even those who just read it. Also for the reviews..: ) Hope to see you soon in a new story.. God bless to all.


End file.
